In the Unknown World
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: In The Unknown World, Pokemon have become myths, gyms no longer exist and being a pokemon master is nothing but a fairytale. Ash has lost this plus the only woman he loved dearly. What hurts the most is that he was the blame of everything for the fall of that unknown world. Advanceshipping. AU Other ships: Ikari, Wishful, Restless.
1. Let the child be

**In The Unknown World**

_"There are no more gyms, contests, frontiers. Pokemon have now become myths like gods.. But who caused all of this? It started with Ash Ketchum, the world's only Pokemon Master. And his determind to finish it"_

_(Advanceshipping, chapter-fic, M)_

Chapter One: _Let the child be._

_"Stay a child while you can be a child."_

_STEPHEN SONDHEIM, Into the Woods_

Every time he close he eyes, the scene runs wildly in his mind. The fire, the screams, the deaths. He opened his eyes and that scene seemed to fade from his sights so easily, so quickly. But that didn't mean where he stood didn't receive some destruction. The boy laid he head against the cemented wall. Thin rays beamed through the cracks located on the ceiling. The light, as he gazed just seemed to painful to gaze and decided to move. In the early cold mornings of the winter his breathe became into cold puffs of air.

He laid his on another steady wall and sighed. He opened his eyes when they saw the small companion he had travelled with for so many years sit right beside him.

"Is that real? Is that really a pokemon?"

The man rubbed his eyes and yawned. "And so what if it is?"

The boy wanted to jump in joy after hearing the response.

"Then let's have a battle then!"

He laughed afterwards. The boy, his pose, his stance only reminded of his past.

He stood up with only a smirk on his face. A mocking type of smile, a smile people would give another when they doubt their abilities. He lifted his auburn eyes to his opponent.

"In these times, I rather not. What you have there is a myth. Something that doesn't meant to exist." He spoke, he dusted himself afterwards. The boy's cheeks inflated, he pouted afterwards.

"Coward. In these times we should train our Pokemon to lift from the dump were in!" The man laughed once more. He couldn't take his innocence seriously.

He turned his back, fixed his pop up collar and pointed his hand at old column, weak and was ready to collapse. He opened his palm and called out a move. "Thunderbolt."

And with just one simple phrase thin beams of lightning escape from the cheeks of a small yellow mouse and aimed right a the weak beam.

"What you call saviours are nothing but tools for a never ending war." He softly spoke. He looked at the boy with sadness. "I'm sad that you couldn't experience how it feels to be a pokemon trainer. Now, your stuck here at home. Wasting life, under foolish rules."

"That means, your one of those trainers back then, before the war started. You're a Pokemon Master."

"Back six years ago, any trainer would be dream to be called one of those." The man had noticed the boy began to back away from him. As he turned to the boy and began to take soft, gentle steps towards the child he fell backwards and held his pokemon tightly in his arms. That pokemon was a Bagon. He gave the child a intimidating glare. A glare that struck a cord with the child. "We, Pokemon Masters now have to live in worlds like this. We protected people like you. People who didn't have a chance to live and now we are branded as monster, creatures from hell."

He raised his fist and as the small boy covered his face he opened his eyes slowly and noticed had happened to him or his trusty Bagon. The Bagan leaped out of his trainers arms and discovered a orange and maroon spray. The little blue dragon inspected the item by smelling and poking it with his little blue arms. When it was safe he gave the item to his trainer.

"This is a hyper potion. You can hardly get them these days." The boy looked up to the man.

"They weren't really eight years ago." He spoke. "Back when I was ten, life was good. Now, if I told anyone this would happen in eight years, they would all laugh at me."

The man, who was much older than him, held his hand out to the boy. He giggled as the little child nervously accepted his help and the man pulled the child to his two feet. The child, even what he had seen kept his distance from the man by taking three huge steps backwards while holding his little dragon type in his arms.

"Do you know the story of the electric war?" The little child shook his head. The young child noticed the man, had become…gentle and soft to be with. "I knew it. Humans want to cover up their mistakes by little pretty pictures and lies.

The man sat down and patted the free space beside him on the ground a few times. The boy looked at his pokemon before accepting the man's request.

"It only happened a few months. See all of this." The man placed his hand on the child's back and pointed at the new trains that still laid in their original spots, haven't been touched. "They were the top in the range trains, the best in the world right now, and Kanto, we get to have them first but then, a month later from posh new in the range trains to piles of rubbish."

"But what does that have to do with the war, sir?"

"You see little boy. There were many regions, they got into a horrible discussion which led up to things such as these being turned into rubbish but most of all, people lost their lives and their mothers, brother, fathers, sister. Anybody they cared for was grantee to be dead."

"Why do these things happen?"

"Because people who can are bored and they think a war will be enough to entertain them." the man rubbed his eyes once more. "I lost somebody dear to me, that day. In fact, a I lost so many, I've lost count."

Noise began to brushed into his eardrums as footsteps; heavy footsteps echoed louder. Muttered voiced came afterwards, commands here and there were scattered like bird seeds and the endless march of men repeated themselves. The man covered the child's mouth and took him under his wing as both hid behind a reception desk. The man's hand still over the child's lips.

"Sir, I can't find and trace of the Pokemon Master the report have stated." Soon a slap on a cheek followed afterwards. All the men were placed into their spot afterwards.

"Don't give me any bullshit!" A feminine voice replied in anger. "We haven't been in this place for ten minutes are you said the Pokemon Master isn't here? I will be the judge of if this self claimed 'Pokemon Master' was here or not."

"Yes Maim!" The all repeated and scattered all into their own ways.

He continued to listen to the faint voices the echoed in the hallway before taking a look. There was no doubt, that woman, he knew her. But she looked so different. Her black and white mini dress was replaced with a fancy expensive royal ruby long sleeve top, leather belt around her waist and knee length dress. Legs were wrapped in stockings with high black heel boots. A whip laid in one of her hands as she readjusted her military cap. What remained the same was her long midnight coloured hair and her wonderful sapphire eyes.

Holding the child's hand he stood up, and through his ruffed black raven hair he looked at her like a ten year old would. She took her pose and aimed her weapon at her but was quickly taken down when she looked through his eyes. It was not right for a commander to cry, to shed tears. Memories flooded back into her mind. Her men were no where to found. As the whip fell onto the subway floor the woman softly touched his cheeks.

It was really him. The young boy looked at the woman. She was known as Dawn Berlitz. A powerful woman in the military. In control of soldiers and dispatched them like toys she had no more interest in playing with no more. She was not the lady the young boy remember hearing stories from.

"Ash, you're the Pokemon Master? But how? You're the son of-" Ash placed one single finger over her lips.

"You know damn well that I'm not the only pokemon master around here. Don't play dumb with me." Dawn looked away and hear steps of her men coming back to report. Dawn began to push both boys out of the underground subway.

"I've no knowledge in what your talking about. Now leave before I get dragged into your mischief." Ash smirked.

"Don't use your fancy language on a son of a business man. I'll see your around then." he teased but the boy's cheekiness was wiped away when gun bullets few into the air. Dawn continued to push both boys out.

"That depends if you make it out alive from here first, oh _Pokemon Master_."

The boy wanted to laugh but knew that had to keep their pace up and delays were no longer a option. Moments later soldiers crowed their leader, asking what the trouble was. And like a great politician, the bluenette lied through her teeth. As Ash and the small boy only hid a few moments, a few layers above Dawn he and the child could hear their conversation well.

There was no time to stop, they both pressed on until the reached the busy streets of the main part of the city. It was a calm area despite the rubble they had been in moments ago. The child stood as Ash placed his bag onto the plush grass and removed his long black coat and placed it roughly into his backpack. The boy gasped after seeing who the Pokemon Master was.

"Your Ash Ketchum, son of the famous billionaire of the Kanto region."

"Yup, that's me alright." He grinned. He noticed the young child had dust marks all over and patted them off for the child. "You better head home, your parents are going to worried sick for you."

"I'll just tell them that I hanged out with you and you used your Pikachu to save me from the bad soldiers."

Ash patted and ruffled with the child's wild spiky brown hair and smiled. "Nobody is going to believe you, I'm not the same Ash Ketchum that you just saw compared out here."

"What do you mean?"

Ash rose to his feet and smiled. "You'll see, later on tonight." Ash waited to hear the call of the boy before hearing his voice fade from his ears before looking at a foreign object, a poke ball. Half red, half white with a strip of black dividing the two colours. What was different with this little machine was the simple thunderbolt symbol placed o the red half of it.

"How did things get this far buddy?" The trainer looked high into the sky. "Do I even want to remember how?"

Busy echoes of the cars didn't seem to bother Ash. To the world he was another teenager. Another teenager, running late to school or a meeting place with one of their friends. He watched as each person, his age or not seeing if they had any knowledge that outside this wonderful 'world' was a landscape of the war that had ended only a few months ago. To build a giant city of this scale in that time scale mind boggled him, but what confused him the most is how, why did they live like nothing ever happened.

Yes, they had all know been living in a world without pokemon for eight years but wars continued behind their back, most of them never reached the front covers of the papers. There was a military presence, there was no denial for the boy but only eight years ago he was able to run freely, no strings attached with pokemon running freely. Battles were all around the place. There were no limits, as long you had a dream, you could always reach it. No matter what age.

He raised his hand high into the air and each cloud that passed his palm, he would act as if to catch it and release it. And another would come by and the same actions would be repeated.

"Hey!" another voice called. He ignored the call, not knowing if it was for him or for the other millions of people passing by his direction. Soon purple ivy hair covered his view. Ash tossed it away from his view, forcing the trainer to sit up. "Good, it's nice to see your awake." he glared at her as if he had just woken him up from a deep slumber.

Both soon got caught in the building over the hills. The buildings had been crumbled and Ash's thoughts led to the subway where he hanged with himself and his trusted Pikachu most of the days where he was not required to head to 'business school.' the buildings afar use to have far surrounding them and thick black smoke flying high into the sky; looking like twisted black tall ghost seen in nightmares. And like his own name he could smell smoke everywhere. That day, eight years ago was a start of a new life nobody saw coming.

"Your still thinking about it?" Ash noticed the fair skinned girl had kneeled down beside him. "Are we the only ones that really want to remember what happen all those years ago? I mean it started a little early over here, but even Unova couldn't escape the grasp of the new life revolution."

"How can't I?" He looked up at the girl. "I was part of that damn war, Iris." He fell to his back and looked back at the lightly tinted sky. "I remember the muttering of the crowd and how they kept on saying _who caused this? How did this happen? _I wanted to say it was me, it was all my fault."

"Back then, they would comfort pokemon trainers, but now, they are refused by the public. Look around us, our lives are turned upside down because of one rule, a law that will be hard to replace." Iris looked down and Ash was losing into his thoughts once more. "If we told anyone about the past, the battles and everything. We are already stamped 'Pokemon Master", a treat to humankind. Avoid at all costs."

"Careful, they might take you away like they did with the others." Iris could feel her arms wrapped around her body, a self-conscience move to protect herself.

"How many have they taken now?" Iris shuddered at the idea of losing any of her friends.

"Cilan, Gary, Paul, Dawn…and..." the trainer turned to his side at the name he nearly spoke. "Dawn is alright now, she is a commander. She has control over most of the soldiers here in the Kanto region."

"Your seeing her tonight? Wait, did you show you're a Pokemon Master?" the girl knew what that silence meant. "you did, didn't you?"

"You try hiding in a old wreaked subway without getting caught by twenty soldiers." Iris moved out of her way as Ash stood onto his own two feet. "I'm going to see her tonight, I better get ready."

"What, as in date?" Iris asked, still in her same spot.

"Bah, something business wise. To be honest, you and Dawn are the only people I have contact from the good old days." Ash offered his hand to the girl. "So is it okay if you don't get caught please?" Ash teased.

"I would like to see them catch this wild girl." Iris pointed at herself proudly, one hand on her waist, chest out.

"So that's a no then?" Iris kept on smiling. Ash just sighed.

"Hey," Iris placed her hands on the boy's shoulders. "You stay safe as well, Pokemon Master." She winked.

Iris began to make her way out of the city parks as for Ash, he took the long way. Trams and buses were at their peak hour and walking home would have been the better option. But to Ash, the longer he took to get home the better it was. Others waited under the tram shelter with him. Two woman continued to giggle and waved at him. A simple glance at them nearly gave them a heart attack. Of course, most of the town knew him. He was the son of a famous owned company. A man that most girls his age would love to marry. Soon a tram parked beside them and he entered.

As Ash took his seat his phone began to ring. A simple touch at the green phone connected him to his caller on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey there Ash." Dawn greeted from the other end. "Now where the hell are you?" The tone of the cheery girl soon dropped. "You know how important this dinner is?"

"Well, not really. It's just like the other dinners I've been force to take." Ash yawned. "Wait, how did you get my number." Ash paused. "Wait, never mind. Like that matters."

"Anyway this is the military and the most powerful company of Kanto we are talking here. If this go wrong here another war will break out!"

"That's nothing new. Let there be another war, I don't care."

"Where has the positive happy-go-lucky Ash I knew eight years ago?" Ash was laid into silence.

"He died alongside the others we knew well."

On the other line Dawn held her phone tight at the words Ash had just spoken. His face flashed into her mind as her hand tightened her grip. "Ash, please don't go back to that day."

"I'm sorry but I can't help but mention it. They were all so important to us."

"You are the only person that I even have contact from. I want to leave it like that."

"I can't continue talking about this over the phone with you Dawn. I know you still get hurt about it."

She quickly dropped the call before her tears would touch her bedroom floor. Her phone slipped through her fingers. As strong her piercing glances may be to her soldiers, her past broke her like glass. Her eyes fixed onto her body length mirror from across the room. It wasn't projecting her red silk dress, her white fluffy scarf or her fancy hairstyle. It portrayed her ten year old self, the cheery girl who had such a positive view on the world. But seeing her friends lying in front of her; never to wake up again, shook a cord with her.

"Dawn." a voice called from the other side of the door. It was her mother, Johanna. "Are you ready? Your father wants to go now. He can't leave without you." The mother of one was shocked when the door in front of her flew wide open.

"I'm ready. Tell Dad to get the car started. I'm going to be late with my dinner with Ash and the others."

Johanna clapped her hands in excitement. "Ash is still alive? When did you meet him?"

"Today. Near one of the abandon train subways."

"Is he okay? Is he able to eat three times a day?" Dawn placed her hands over her mother's.

She smiled. "His fine. But he isn't the same Ash we remember him to be."

* * *

"Sir Ashton." a cheery old maid greeted from the speaker. "Oh, you better hurry. Your father isn't very pleased with you."

"Let him be. Maybe it might convince him not to take me with him tonight."

"Oh you know that can't be possible. Since you know the military's daughter you have to come. You're the two most talked about couple!" Ash sighed.

"Were not a couple. We just met today."

The gates began to open and in front showed a grand mansion. It was nothing compared to the little blue cottage house he remember growing up in. There stood his father and his mother beside him. Ash adjusted his bag straps and made way to his parents.

"Did you spread rumours that I'm 'taken'?" Ash spoke straight forward. "With Dawn?"

"Ash please." Ash looked at his mother. She simple looked away after locking eyes with her son.

"It's good for the business. Maybe after a few weeks we'll get you two married."

The teenager slammed his bag into the pavement and bitterly looked back up to his father. He has his fists clenched.

"Forced marriage? You mean you knew Dawn was alive and you were keeping this to yourself?" He paused before adding. "You know I can't! Not after…"

"Ash, move on. May isn't coming back. You know that."

"Shut up!" Ash yelled before running back into the house. His tears soon followed.

"Ash! You come back here!"

Ash's father wanted to chase after his son. To tell him of and suck it up but when he felt the hands of his wife intertwined with his and his mind cleared up. His wife looked at him gently and held her husband's hands tighter.

"Let him be. After all, it not easy losing your close friends like that."

"But that was eight years ago." Her hands graciously crossed his cheeks.

"It takes more than eight years for love to fade away. For Ash, it might take a little longer for him to see that _she _isn't coming back."

Silence, darkness and loneliness crept into his room. He could hear the steps of his parents come towards him but they couldn't reach him. The only barrier; his door kept him safe from them. His oldest companion crept into his lap and rubbed his cheeks on his shirt. He smiled and patted him but that smile Pikachu gave him was wiped away when a old figurine came into view. It was scratched and had chips on its ear and on its paws. It had been damaged over the years.

Pikachu looked up to his master and knew what he was looking at. He jumped of and reached for the object and returned it back in his arms. "Chaa." He held up the figurine as high as his little arms could go.

"I can't Pikachu. I can't."

"Pikachu?"

"You know how I would react when I see that figurine. You know how I react every time I see anything from my trainer days." Pikachu lowed the old doll and placed it in front of his trainer.

"Pi, pika chu."

He couldn't stop staring at it not matter how much he wanted to stop. Her voice came back to him, calling his name. Holding his tears Ash bit his bottom lip and knocked the figurine from his sights. Turning back Pikachu took two steps before looking over his shoulder.

"Cha…"

Patting his pokemon, Ash put on a half smile. Hearing his parents knocking on the door endlessly he stood up, fixed him self before turning the doorknob and puling it to him. There stood his parents. "Thank goodness your alright." Delia greeted her son with a warm embrace.

"Now that's all over." Ash looked at his father. "We have that dinner to head to. Ready?"

"Rolling his eyes. "Like I have any other choice."

* * *

Ash scrolled down the electronic list on his phone as he heard the background noise of another man speak. He glanced at the man speaking before returning to his phone. Dawn watched from across the room and saw the boy's attention to the whole closed diner meeting.

"_Just because your family has power over this meeting doesn't mean he has to act like a prick!" _Dawn pouted.

"Mr Ashton Ketchum!" The man called the boy's name. Ash still didn't react. The man slammed his hands down on the table, causing plates and cutlery jumping into the air. "If you have nothing to say, then why did you come."

Pressing the off button on his phone and boy glared at the man. "I just had other business to take care of." He slipped his phone into his chest pocket of his suit.

"What could be more important that this meeting? We need to discuss about how to reduce violence and the traffic in this city!"

"We need to remove that stupid bill you guys passed on eight years ago." The boy muttered.

"Ash!" everyone blinked at the man who called the boy's name. Standing up Ash slammed his hands on the table.

"But it's true isn't it?" The teenager scoped at everyone in the room. "We had the war and this is how you deal with the problem? You introduce a law that which was like asking everyone to pull their hearts out!"

"Leave your damn problems out of this! It was better to remove pokemon trainers off the face of the planet!"

Clenching his fists Ash replied. "That's mass murder! Don't you see? If you left the way it was then none of this shit will be happening right now!" Ash pointed onto the table as he spoke. "This is bullshit. Complete bullshit!" He repeated. With a stare from his father Ash sat down. Crossing his arms and legs. "Whoever these Pokemon Masters are, I hope they can take this world off the face off the planet." Glaring at the man he spoken earlier. "Just like your team did? Right Mr. Norman Maple."

Pointing at Ash, Norman gritted his teeth. "You keep May out of this."

"You keep her out of this!" Ash yelled. Soon he toned his voice down. "Give me five minutes and then the Head of transportation can read out his speech on how to reduce city traffic." Glaring at Norman. "Unless he has more idea for mass murder."

"Ashton out!" The boy's father commanded.

Standing up roughly he left the room without destroying anything in his path. Seconds later Dawn excused herself out of the meeting chasing after her childhood friend. Outside, Dawn discovered Ash right beside her, on the wall, resting the back of his head on it. Standing right in front of him he greeted her with a slap.

"Please explain what that was all about?"

"That's usual Dawn." Looking at her. "Sorry to give your first meeting with such negative view."

"Do you ever get anything done in there?"

Rubbing his cheek that collided with Dawn's hand Ash added, "Nothing has ever escalated like that. Maybe because I acted like that because Norman is now head of the transportation here. He was also the dad of…" Sighing Ash fixed his hair.

"Father of May." Dawn spoke in a disappointed manner. "That explains all the foul language back there." Holding the cheek she injured. "What happened to you and him."

Holding both of her hands Ash looked straight at her. "Not now, I can't say. Not under these circumstances."

"I understand." Smiling, Dawn added. "Now let's go back in there and finish what we started."

* * *

"I suggest more buses in the town, to take routes that are not so covered in traffic and the trams, make the fees lower to encourage the community to ride them."

Rotating the pen in his fingers Ash looked at Norman before looked at Dawn's father, Cyrus. "Cyrus, what do you think of the proposal?" The teenager looked back and brought pen to paper and began to write.

"It's interesting, but if we lower the fees for the trams what fees will we rise?" the man crossed his legs and leaned back. "Research projects?"

"We are not reviving that space and time proposal you gave us a few weeks back Mr Cyrus Berlitz." Ash's father spoke bitterly.

Holding his hands up in the air laughing, "You guys are too serious here. Maybe we should just call this off and resume on another day?"

"I'm not complaining with that." Ash dropped his pen lazily. "Dad?" Ash looked to his left, where his father sat.

"It's for the best. The tension here is too tight. We can't focus on the issue of this city well enough. Be glad the Mayor wasn't her to see that childish behaviour earlier."

"Mr Giovanni." Norman began. "I'm sorry, my emotions got the better of me."

"Forget it, this meeting is over for today. We will resume it later on the week."

Each member left the room accordingly before father and son was left in the room. Ash refused to turn to face his father. These talks, he had them too many times in the past. Giovanni placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Ash, what was that?" Punching his fist on the table. "Don't convince me to send you to therapy!"

"I don't need any therapy! I want things to return back to normal!"

Raising his fists he looked bitterly on his son before dropping it down. "Stop living in that world Ash. It's dead, like your friends."

"Don't speak about my friends!" Ash pointed at his father. "You started this whole mess. I can't believe I'm even your son. We are totally different!"

Grabbing his son's arm roughly, Giovanni looked at his only child bitterly. "You like it or not, I am your father. Deal with it." Releasing his grip on his child Giovanni walked out. Leaving the boy all alone.

Waiting for the sound of the closing door his eyes crossed to his father's chair and kicked it off its feet and throwing all his notes off the desk. Falling to his knees Ash covered his face with his palms.

"_How did things get this far out of hand." _Looking around. _"Since when did I get this…low?"_

Looking at the table Ash crawled and stayed. Closing his eyes with his arms wrapped around him tightly. Tears were still fresh and running down his cheeks.

"_Just this once, let me be a child once more. Just this once."_


	2. Dreaming of hope

Chapter two: Dreaming of hope

_"That's the real trouble with the world, too many people grow up."_

_WALT DISNEY, attributed, The Quotable Walt Disney_

Ash's mind slipped back into his past, the eight years that changed his views in life and himself. He felt time had not passed him in the way he wanted. Under the direction of his mother he kept his left wrist inside his long leather jacket. It had become a medical problem ever since he was fifteen. That war he witnessed with his own auburn eyes did not only scar him mentally but physically as well. He didn't know how long he would have to have such a disability, causing uncertainty to enter into his mind.

But in the cold mornings of the winter he felt at ease, as if the cold chills and snow kept his wrist numb and calm. Removing himself from his thoughts he took a steady breath and raised his right arm and pointed at another of the abandoned trains. Within seconds a fierce thunderbolt crashed into the train's door, into the chairs as the nearby windows smashed into tiny fragments of glass.

It was the only way Ash could go through his days. Even as a child battling was his passion, his way to release anger or joy. It was a double edge sword and Ash witnessed it with his own eyes. It made his heart ache, torn from not picking the right answer. He knew what he picked that day would end a world in chaos but his heart, his heart wanted to be happy.

But the pain, suffering and death outweighed his happiness.

Ash felt tears sting his eyes, before blinking and softly nodding at his companion. "Sorry."

"Pika…" Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash and grinned. "Pikachu!"

Putting a fake smile he soon heard footsteps behind him and Pikachu. But they weren't the steps of soldiers, turning around while holding his wrist Ash spoke, "Hey Iris."

"Guess I can't surprise you like in the god 'ol days." She teased. Placing her hair behind her ear Iris began to speak in a more serious tone. "I heard from Dawn that you were here, even though you met once I decided to give it a go."

Turning around Ash pointed at another of the abandon trains. "Iron tail Pikachu."

The little mouse jumped off his trainer's shoulder as its tail began to glow gray and in the colour of steel. It swung its small body around until the tail that now was made out of iron smashed the lights of the train and caused more windows to break. Iris walked beside her friend as Ash had his eyes locked on Pikachu as he went once more. "Brock's here."

Turning quickly at Iris, "Since when?"

"His at the school teaching some of my students about becoming a doctor." Looking away from the boy and to his Pokémon. "His here for a few days before his flying out to Johto." Looking back she noticed Ash held on his wrist once more. "I said you got that fixed." Looking displeased. "You lied to me?"

Looking annoyed Ash refused to look back at Iris. Silence grew between them before replying. "It comes and goes, in winter I don't normally feel a thing."

"Liar."

"Fine, don't believe me." Ash rolled his eyes as Pikachu returned to him. He knelt down and patted the mouse softly and began to praise him.

"I just came to say that Brock is here. I thought you might be interested to see him. After all, it's been some time since you saw him." She looked down and saw Ash was still patting his Pokémon. "Ash, please. His the oldest friend you have right now-"

"You're talking like I'm going to lose Brock as well. Like his nothing but a chess piece waiting to be taken by a queen." Iris saw Ash enlarging Pikachu's poke ball.

"I wasn't talking like that!" She waved her arms in the air angrily. "I'm just saying stop looking what you lost, look at what you have now!"

His hand froze for a matter of seconds before pressing the only button on the machine, hearing a disappointed sigh form his Pokémon, Ash returned Pikachu into his ball. He returned the ball into his pocket and didn't move. Iris looked at the ex-trainer before turning while remaining in the same spot, her back facing her friend.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are friends in the first place, Ashton Ketchum."

Hearing the sound of footsteps of an annoyed woman leaving, Ash sighed. Standing up he placed his hand on his forehead. Wanting to cry but found no use for them. The teenager removed his jacket and returning to his usual winter attire; leather brown jacket, white top, jeans and a white scarf wrapped tightly around his neck before leaving the abandoned subway.

It was drier than a desert. Old parts from once envied buildings now lay right in front of him. Shops that were once a place trainers would hang out was now of no help. Trees, plants laid dead and the only thing that was alive was he and the wind passing him by. He looked at where the deconstructed poke center laid. Still, after the years he could hear the screams of the trainers echoing in his mind.

"I wished I could save them all." Ash sadly hung his head.

The flames only became barriers for the trainers stuck inside. No matter how much their Pokémon covered them with water or dirt seconds later more would erupt. It was because it was not natural fire. Behind the flames stood fire types continue to erupt endless amounts of fire at the doors and only he could see it. He wanted to save them and aim for the Pokémon behind the fire but it was no use. He was a child, he was only ten. He was convinced what he was doing was right.

But that wasn't the case eight years later.

"Stop blaming yourself Ash."

Turning around to where the voice had called his name he couldn't help but put on a half-smile. His longtime friend, Brock had come to him rather than the other way around. Both boys gave each other a friendly hug followed with a handshake. Soon Ash couldn't help but starting to laugh before tears flowed out of him. Brock his good time friend let the teenage rest his head on his shoulder with Iris beside him, patting to calm the teenager down.

"I knew you wouldn't go see him so I brought Brock with me."

Brock was like a brother Ash had never had. He always supported him and his friends and had saved them multiple times on their journeys. Calming himself down Ash chuckled.

"I never thought I would see you again." Drying his eyes he waited for his answer. "How's everyone?"

"Great, my job is getting everyone a meal to eat and sometimes we get a few treats here and there. Life isn't that bad." The doctor looked at Iris. "And thanks for bringing me to Ash. After the stories you told me I just had to see him." Doing a mini noogie on the boy's thick hair. "Ash is like another of my little brothers."

Smiling and placing her hands behind her back. "That's alright. I kinda own Ash it anyway." Looking at Ash warmly. "He helped me with the news of Cilan."

Ash reached for her hand and held it tight. Looking encouraging at her Iris was able to control her emotions. Releasing his grip on her hand Ash looked back at his friend. "How's Misty? Is-is she okay?"

Looking sadly, Brock took a breath and replied. "She can walk and eat on her own and do most things on her own but she hasn't spoken a single word." Running his fingers through his spiky hair. "But as her closet friend I'm not going to give up on her."

"At least she escaped from that detention camp. At least she's well." Brock nodded at Ash's response.

"Now don't you have school sir?" Iris teased.

"Please don't remind me." A foul aura surrounded Ash.

Laughing Brock placed his hand on his shoulder. "Now come on. Can't look at life like that now, can we?" The doctor looked at Ash's injured wrist. "You taking care of that?" Brock noticed how quickly Ash held his wrist, ignoring his glance.

"I've been putting that cream you gave me but-"

"He hasn't." Iris spoke. "It ran out years ago and he even convinced his parents that it was alright."

"Lucky I brought some with me." digging into his bag Brock pulled out a same package. "This is for you. It's more improved so it should heal that wrist of yours much quicker. Just make sure you actually put it on."

Putting on a small smile as he accepted Brock's help Ash looked up. "I'm glad you're around Brock."

Iris smiled as both boys grinned and laughed. She held her hands tightly. Her worried looked was wipe away from her face. She focused on his smile and listened to his laugh. She was glad to see the old Ash she remembered so well to resurface once more, even for a few minutes only.

It was heaven to her.

* * *

Taking off his reading glasses Ash stared at the report he had written. Four pages long with different subheadings, descriptions and giant yet informative block of information. Lazily throwing his pen onto his desk the teenager yawned and spun two times in his office chair. Ash saw Pikachu was sleeping on his double bed, all relaxed. Spinning back to his notes he saw his Smartphone sitting beside where he had thrown his pen.

Reaching out he searched for a particular photo. Ash tried to keep his past away from him but there were times where he kept on digging, searching for it and praying the world he laid in was nothing but a horrible dream. He pressed on the gallery icon and seconds later all his photos loaded in front of him. Guiding his finger his swiped pass each one until he found his photo with the first people he travelled with.

A tomboy red head gym leader, gym leader yet doubted her ability as a trainer from the start but hid her problems behind her anger and her teasing glare. Brock, a gym leader turned doctor. He was the longest person he had travelled with. Looking back at the red head he escaped from the gallery and went to his contacts.

"I need to see her."

Placing the phone against his ear he waited until the other caller would pick up his call. "Hello?" Smiling at the voice Ash greeted his friend.

"Brock, hey there!" Pausing for a moment Ash added. "When are you going to Johto? Can I come?"

"Woah! Slow down! Since when are you interested to come to Johto? I thought you said you wouldn't leave your family after searching for them for so long?"

"I've found them Brock and I know they will still be here when I come back." Opening his laptop and entered his password. "I called because I want to see Misty." There was no response from Brock except silence. This gave a sign for Ash to continue. "I want to see her Brock!"

"I know you do but-but what if her feelings for you come back? I can't risk it."

"Misty loves me and no treatment can cure that. I want to see her. Maybe if she sees me then everything will be okay. She can get better."

"Ash, I can't promise you can see her but when I get back, I promise you I'll call you and you can talk to her that way. Maybe a confrontation from you out of the blue might make her snap. We both know we don't want that for Misty."

"Thanks Brock. I'll be counting on that call."

Ending the conversation Ash focused on his laptop and accessed multiple folders, a few hidden and locked. Opening the last folder showed more documents and photos. Ash enlarged a photo of the Team Rocket building. When he heard the news when he was a child that the people that were after his Pikachu was right in his backyard he didn't know how to react. And when he heard who was in charged…

"Ash?" Turning around in his chair he noticed his mother was knocking on his bedroom door. Flapping down his laptop the boy got up and opened his bedroom door. "Oh, you're awake. Your father wants you to return to the meeting you guys didn't finish."

"Tell him he can go alone this time. I'm not hanging around the head of transportation again..." He fell onto his bed, causing Pikachu to jump in mid-air before landing down again. Causing Pikachu to be fully awake.

"I heard who he is dear." Delia watched as Ash placed a pillow over his face. Pikachu looked at his trainer's mother and sighed. "Also your brother is here." She saw her son asking Pikachu for another pillow to be placed on top of the one already on him. "Ash! Don't ignore me!" Placing one of her hands on her waist she removed both pillow off her son's face. "Please don't greet your brother like last time."

Sitting up Ash showed no interest in following his mother's orders. "A few words won't kill him." Fanning his hand at his mother, "Silver doesn't treat me right either."

"But please try this time. I don't want you to keep on growing up with anger in your hearts." Kneeling down, Delia held Ash's injured wrist and removed the bandages her son had wrapped on himself.

His wrist began to swell up once more, looking at her son she noticed Ash looked away from her gaze. "You told me this was fine. That your injury was gone."

"I lied." Refusing to look at his mother.

"Clearly." She pointed at her son's heart. Delia began to worry for her son's welfare. "This isn't the son I raised."

"Mom..."

Looking back he noticed his mother was gone. Holding his wrist he opened the package Brock had given him and began to treat his wound. It was at least, something that could be repaired easily compared to the other parts of his body. After lying fresh bandages his ears heard a heavy bag being dropped in his room. Acting like he never heard such a thing Ash began to pack his things up when he felt a pokeball thrown beside him. Picking it up he noticed his name was engraved onto the red part of the machine.

Turning around Ash asked. "Where did you get this?"

"I went to your old home and pick up some of your shit you left behind." Irritated, the boy's brother caught the pokeball he had given to him earlier. "Oh come on Ash!"

"I'm flattered that you went to the trouble of getting that back to me." Standing up and hiding his injured wrist behind his back. "But I prefer to leave it there. I put them there for a reason."

"Look, we don't have the best of childhood but doesn't mean you have to dump your pokemon like that because you didn't get to save your girlfriend."

Both brothers glared at one another before Ash broke it by looking back at his Pokémon. Looking back at his brother annoyed. "Says the boy who went to all the trouble of stealing a Pokémon rather than asking for one." Silver looked away, trying to hide his past mistakes. Pushing his older brother to the side slightly. "But perhaps that what makes us related."

Silver stood there and waited until he could no longer hear his brother's presence with him. The red head walked over to the awards his younger brother had received over the years.

"Idiot." He sighed. "He acts like he was never taken by his family when he was a child!" Kicking the table that held all Ash's awards a material object falling to the ground. Kneeling down he picked it up and rubbed the material against his thumbs. "That's right. He was taken too…"

It was green and had many holes and ripped up in many places. Silver looked at the middle design. From what the trainer could get it was a white pokeball. Pikachu tilted his head in confusion as the boy walked up to him and handed the object to him.

"Tell my brother to move on." Standing up and dusting himself. "It's not going to do any good to him."

The little mouse held the object Silver had given to him before leaving the room. The little mouse hugged the ripped green bandana before placing it back where Silver had found it. Carefully holding on the edge of the desk the little mouse successfully placed it where it belonged. He stared it for a few minutes before returning onto the bed. Rolling into the ball the little mouse couldn't help but think of all the wonderful memories he shared with the owner of that green bandana.

* * *

Taking seconds to read the pages, Giovanni, tossed the proposal onto his desk unimpressed. Papers scattered out of the manila folder they were placed in and looked at the woman that made the report. Ash watched on as Shelly stood there, holding her hands and head bowed down as his father continued to speak to her. He sounded disappointed, annoyed and irritated at her.

"I waited two months and this is what I get?" Giovanni slammed his hand on top of Shelly's notes. "I expected more from you!"

Stuttering Shelly gathered her notes and bowed in front of him. "Sorry Sir Giovanni." Holding her notes close to her chest her eyes crossed with Ash. She seemed surprise to see him there but there was no time to stay any longer and left the room panicking. Ash watched the woman leave the room as he returned shuffling through his notes

Ash was back on the same round table everyone in the company had their meetings on. It was the same table he had a childish fight with Norman and the same table he hid under for hours until his father found him there sleeping. Glancing at his son he saw how mature and how old he had grown in the span of eight years. His mind wondered off when he saw him for the first time since he was a child in his old Team Rocket building. That day changed everything for the both of them.

But when he saw his son sleeping under the table reminded him he was still a child, a teenager. His childhood was taken from him after the events that happened to both of them. Even he, Giovanni the man everyone knew as heartless didn't like what happened. Flipping through his notes he sighed.

"I don't understand why your still here. The meeting ended a while back." Looking at his notes then to his son. "Why are you still here and…" he paused and sighed. "…Playing your DS?"

Looking from his game to his father momentarily, "I have nothing else to do." Returning to his game Ash continued. "I've finished my report and Iris and Dawn are still working."

"And your brother? Silver?" Giovanni picked up his pen and began to sign his name and the bottom of the pages in front of him.

"At home with ma."

"Go home and spend time with them. You haven't seen Silver in some time." Spinning his office chair around to his son. "I heard you threw a pokeball at him, one of your old ones." Placing his hands in his lap. "What was that for?"

"I mistake him for a Pokémon." Closing his DS and placing it on the table, Ash added. "Don't you want me here? Going to dump me like last time?" He spun his chair until his back faced his father. Ash placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't bring that up again Ashton. I told you my reason back then." Giovanni returned his attention to his paperwork.

"Yeah." Standing up he placed the small console into his bag. "But you welcomed me back." Giovanni looked back at his child. "As much as I dislike your ways you're still my dad. And I'm glad you welcomed me into your life." Ash looked at the window and stared at the empty destructed field in the outskirts of the city. "Even if this was half your fault." Looking back at his father. "Guess you're not that bad, nobody can be pure evil."

"Loving your description of me right now Ash." Giovanni smirked. "You and Silver and truly brothers." Still not looking at his son. "He said something similar like that awhile back."

Taking his leave Giovanni looked back at the door his soon took to leave the room. Leaning back he turned to the window behind him. There were times where they would argue until morning came, others, like now where peacefully and somewhat…joyful. But the father of two always seemed to ruin those moments very quickly. Losing the trust of his sons. It was as if every time he tried to something good, it would always end up the other way around.

Ash looked up at the giant building he had spent most of the morning in. It was many stories high with a giant red "R" on the top. At the bottom of the floor was the company's full name. _"Team Rocket Corporations." _He sighed at the name and made his way. Making his way pass the crowed paths filled with office workers the teenager made his way to the bus shelter. Taking a seat at the far end his leaned his back at the corner and placed earphones into his ear. Keeping his eyes fixed on the road the bus would soon appear.

"I want to be the very best, that no one ever was." He began to sing along. "Something something is my real test." Ash's singing was interrupted when a red head woman came into his view. Pulling his right earphone off he asked. "What?"

"Giovanni's son, hm?" Shelly had her hands placed on her waist. "Figures. You both have such stubborn attitudes." Unimpressed Shelly watched as Ash returned his earphone back on. "Hey brat!"

"What?" Ash repeated. "Hey if you're annoyed that your proposal didn't get through, blame it at my dad, not me." Ash turned to his music player and skipped to the next song.

"If you didn't get in my way back eight years ago I wouldn't be-"

"Wouldn't be what?" Standing up he flicked his hair. "Stop all of this happening, father would accept your proposal? Do you think I like having a father who can't once step himself in the right direction?" Keeping his voice down to ignore witnesses. "If I didn't stop your plans that day would it stop from my friends from dying? Stop that bill being introduced? Would it stop everyone I care for die that day?" Taking a few breathes to calm him down. Rubbing his eyes Ash kept a death glare. "No it wouldn't. Nothing would Shelly."

The woman had no more words to speak to the ex-trainer as the bus pulled up behind them. Rubbing his eyes to prevent his tears showing up Ash felt a soft hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Sorry." Speaking softly. "Bickering about the past won't change anything." Looking over her shoulder. "Now go catch your bus."

Nodding barely, Ash got aboard his ride and watched out his window until he felt the bus to move. He could hear the gossip of the people around him. Discussing life, work on their family. Some shared funny moments of their life and jokes. For Ash, he did have good memories even after the war but comparing them to his older memories as a Pokémon trainer outweighed more.

His memory of her stood out the most.

Her smile, her laugh and even the way her hair stood out, so simple back then but now so important. She was just another victim, she came to say hi then she was gone. What took its toll was that he never told her. That he loved her. Ash began to think back as he laid his head back. There were signs, he knew she saw them but were they good enough to tell her he loved her?

_"Surely." _He thought. _"She wasn't as dumb as me when it comes to love." _ Placing his arms behind his head he sighed. "Damn, wish my bike was fixed by now."

Vibrations started in his pockets waking ash from his thoughts. Picking and answering the call without knowing whom it was Ash answered. "Hello?"

"Mother wants you. Finishing family bonding with _daddy?" _

"Don't ever talk in that tone _again." _Taking a moment to look at his clock he noticed it was pass one. "I'll be there in five."

Ending the conversation there a flash of brown hair crossed his sights. He could only see the back of the giant ponytail. He would take no noticed of any woman but _she_ crossed her mind, giving him such selfish hope. She was just one seat in front of him. The teenager could feel his face warm up the longer he stared at her. She turned to face the window from time to time. Her sides folded in and curled inwards at the ends, very similar hairstyle to…May. He felt he was looking at a future self of her or a recantation. Now all he wanted was to hear her voice.

He felt his body move forward as the bus pressed the brakes all of a sudden, nearly sending him over her chair.

"Great way to make an impression Ash." He rolled his eyes afterwards.

Sighing as he watched the only girl he seemed to be interested in walk out of the bus. Relaxing and yawning in his seat Ash returned to his music, looking for another song to forget his past thoughts until a pink fanny pack fell onto the floor. Lazily he forced himself to reach for her bag with his feet, wrapping the strap around his foot before dragging it to him. Finally grabbing hold of the bag Ash looked for a name, or any sort of contact to return the bag to that woman.

There was only one object, a wallet.

"Must be new in town." Shrugging his shoulders Ash picked it up.

Then, his fingers froze, his eyes not moving anywhere new, just re-reading the same three-lettered word over and over again. Quickly slamming the wallet shut he covered his shocked expression behind his hands.

_"Shit, no. It can't be." _Taking his hands off his face he noticed the same woman had come back. How she was able to come back or how long she was standing there laid a mystery to him.

But her name wasn't.

"May?" Standing up. "Is that really you?"

Holding her palm open gave a sign the woman wanted her bag back. Giving a piercing glare he sighed and looked away. Falling into his seat he watched as the annoyed woman left with her bag in her hand, causing the passengers to look at Ash even after she had left. Gossips began as the teenager looked up at the bus ceiling.

_"Idiot, there are more than one May in the city now." _Ash would have slapped himself if he weren't in a public area. _"Stupid me, raising my hopes like that." _He closed his eyes and opened them once more.

He didn't leave her mind though as he stretched his hand up high, palm opened then closing it. "Hope I never get to see her again. " Ash spoke in a bored tone.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't leave any author notes in the first chapter, how odd of me. XD Well this is my first AU advanceshipping fic, yeah it's werid but true! Well this story, i got the ideas from my father who keeps telling me stories of WWII since he grew up around that time. So, using that this is what i came up with. I hope it's not too OOC for you all. :D


	3. Contradicting the past

Chapter three: Contradicting his past

_Nothing you do for a child is ever wasted._

_GARRISON KEILLOR, Leaving Home_

Ash watched as she held the red pen steadily between her fingers. She held the tip of ballpoint pen over the letters before ticking beside the answer if it was correct and a giant "x" if not. Sighing Ash accepted his notes. Opening the locks on his binder folder placed his notes one by one.

"I hate that you're my teacher." Speaking boldly. "It's annoying."

Placing her elbows on the table, she rested her chin on her hands. "Well Mr. Ketchum, I quiet enjoy it."

Lazily placing the folder into his bag Ash glanced at his teacher. "Knowing you Iris, yeah you're enjoying this right now." Followed with a sigh, Ash zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Adjusting himself on his desk, Ash crossed his arm and leaned back a little. "So you are going to go easy on my grades?"

Putting up a childish laugh, Iris leaned back on her chair with her arms behind her head. "Hell no."

"Figured."

Pushing himself off the seat Ash looked at Iris. She had changed her hairstyle. Her hair was still long; she had her hair back into a ponytail with the top part of her ponytail popping up. The sides curled in a "U" and lead back to her giant ponytail. Iris had a simple white blouse with navy jeans with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist; the ribbon hanging from the right of her hip. Looking away Ash headed for the door until hearing books crashing on the floor. Turning around Ash had saw Iris had dropped all her notes for her next class.

"Don't worry about me Ash." She fanned her hand at Ash. "Go home. This won't take long."

"A few minutes won't hurt." Bending down Ash placed one of books back onto the desk. Only to be stopped with a photo album.

Iris continued to gather all the lose notes that escaped her folio when she dropped them and pile her text books onto one another. As she stuttered to retrieve them Ash looked at the name of the book. _Memories of the Unknown World _was what it was written. Filling the cover Ash was greeted with notes. Each page had notes written from different people he had met on his journey.

The book he had lost during the war and only now did it found its way back to him. Ash didn't care how long it was with Iris, what mattered that it was back with him. The book was like a diary but with photos as well. The first page was written by him, aged ten.

_Mother suggested I should do what they call 'diary'. I told her I don't need one because I can remember it all in my head but I didn't want to fight with her so I agreed. So do I just write in this thing and talk as if I'm talking to a real person? Well, it won't hurt anyone._

_But now that I think about it. Mother seemed so pushy for me to get one, like something bad is going to happen. But I doubt that. After that electric war everyone has learnt from their mistakes. Nothing bad will ever happen again!_

_~Ash_

Iris finally took a sigh of relief as she placed everything she dropped back into her trolley. Standing up she dusted her and stretched. She even played with her hair to make sure everything was in check while Ash continued to look through his long lost book. The next following photos were his journey in Kanto and Johto with his long travelling companions, Misty and Brock. There were scenes of him jumping in joy and holding his proudly earned gym badges and others were just the three of them posing funny photos.

_So Ash just wants me to write a note and place in his whatsocalled diary? Never knew Ash held such a...sensitive item. But I think it's rather cute of him to do so! Anyway Ash, I know I have to stay at the gym now, I don't know if I will be any good but after the words you and Brock told me, I'm sure I'll be the greatest water master there is! Alongside being the strongest gym leader in Kanto._

_I know we'll meet somewhere along the road and I'm hoping you'll only get stronger without me. Don't slack off now, you hear me?_

_~Misty_

Ash could ever head Misty's yelled and ranting voice in his head. He smiled and chuckled at their wonderful times together. Holding his tears back he kept on going.

_New region, new poke and new trainers to meet! That's my goal. Yeah, so what if I didn't win the league in Kanto and Johto. I know I'll get it this time here in Hoenn with my new friends, May and Max, And yeah, Brock is here too!_

_I can't wait to see what this place has in store! Maybe I'll take more photos of this place and show them to Mom when I get back home! _

_~Ash_

The photos seemed to talk more than the words written. As he flicked more and more into the book the less word he wrote. Simply to the fact he was just too busy and excited travelling and to make up for not writing he just took photos of all the wonderful times he had in his journeys.

_Hey Ash I'm not going to say much but make sure we have that battle you promise to me!_

_~Max_

Turning her back Iris saw Ash had found the book she was planning to give back to him after checking and marking his results. She wanted to speak as there were many things running through her head. But something within her convinced her to not say anything at all and watch.

_"Wow, has it really been that long? Gees, I should really keep count of these things. Well where to start? Oh yeah! Sorry for trying to catch your Pikachu that day. But I'm sure that hasn't been the first time that's happened to you? _

_I just don't know where to start of saying thanks for being by my side and helping me along the way. Also same to Brock! We should really say thanks to all the meals his cooked for us. Haha. _

_Well whatever you do next Ash, I'll be supporting you. Don't give up!_

_~Dawn_

Each page he flicked, each sentence his eyes stumbled upon gave more reason for water to build in his eyes. But in the past he had read through his book tears would build up. Tears would always fall whenever he or his past friends would read their old cheery self writing down words of hope and joy. If they only knew that wasn't the case anymore.

Unova came next. Ash read his younger self writing down all the excitement he had to come to Unova and how much pokemon he would catch and make friendship with. Rubbing his eyes to stop the tears Ash browsed through the photos he had with his friends. There were no final words from Cilan or from Iris to what Ash lasted remembered.

"Go to the next page. You'll find I wrote something to you a few years back while on our journey." Iris spoke from behind.

Looking over his shoulder, Ash nodded and did what Iris asked.

_Don't you think you're a little old to have these things? Such a kid but whatever. I guess it would be nice to look at these happy times of us together when we are older. Well we had an interesting time together didn't we? I never knew travelling with other people than me would be so much fun! I wish I could relive them all, but I feel so sad that you might never see these words. Where did you go after that Team Rocket operation? I thought you would handle the big boss of TR then when we and Cilan caught up to the place where we were supposed to meet, you were gone. _

_Your bag, hat and this book was left in your place. I'm surprised they didn't get burnt. The place was burning down from all the attacks we did! _

_Well whatever that reason is, I'm sure it was a good one! I know you're out there somewhere Ash! Come back to us when you can okay?_

_~Iris_

Closing the book with a sudden thud made Iris flinched. Placing his hand over the book, Ash spread his fingers as he gazed at the back cover of the book.

"Yet you left them there. As if you knew I would come back for them."

"When you leave something you would always come back for it...eventually." Pulling the handle of her trolley up to her height. "I suggest you make some more wonderful memories in that book. After reading my old entry I saw a new Ash evolving in that book."

Only looking at his friend on the corner of his eyes, "you speak like change is a bad thing." He watched as Iris turned his back at her and heading to the entrance.

"In your case, it was."

* * *

The park in the centre of the town seemed the only place that he could see that would pass the time in the less painful way. The same book he had found from Iris stood in front of him. Ash would take simple glances at it before looking at the tree he was under, the sky or the people walking pass.

Ash could remember that night where everything changed.

Sitting down in that building covered in flames, believing to him and to the others that Team Rocket was finally down and he could travel without fools trying to steal his Pikachu. Sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and hiding his face in them, Ash tried to block the smell of blood that was thick in the air. It was so awful.

Everything was going to plan. He told his friends he would go on ahead and take down the leader. With the trust of his friends, Ash pushed on forward. But only to hit a brick wall when he saw the man who was after his pokemon all these years, was nobody but his own father.

His father wasn't missing after all. He was in his backyard after all this time. Ash fell for every word his father spoke. His true happiness was to be with his father and have one in his life. His faded images of his father were now sharpened. Ash could remember the calls of his friends as he turned to where he heard them, turning back was his father, and he was holding his hand to him, asking to join him. And what child wouldn't go with their parent, it seemed only natural that a child would return to where they came from or to the person that looked after them as if they were their own.

Pulling his knees closer to his body, trying to relax his nerves as his mind wondered why. He knew the risks yet he stilled picked his dream over his father. Would another child do the same, Ash didn't know. Ash pretended that the bodies around him were not there, the blood in the air was just some bad perfume and the flames were nothing but his own imagination.

His body shivered when the footsteps of his father came back to him. He was now running away with his father. He was entering into a new world; a world he never knew was possible, a world of crime, drugs and power. Behind the happy side of the world he grew up was something dark and horrible he wished he never got the chance to see.

Ash knew he was right in front of him; he didn't have to look up to see. Somehow Ash just could _feel_ his father's presence. Feeling a soft hand putting his hand in his hair, his father knelt down to him and asked why he was so afraid.

"I'm afraid of the person I'm going to become."

Ash could remember the shocked expression that his father showed that day. Giovanni spoke no more words and helped his son onto his feet and pushing him into his arms for an embrace.

"I am sorry for dragging you into this. It was never meant to get this bad."

It felt like peace was given to Ash, as if a part of him he never knew was missing had finally returned to him. He always dreamed of meeting his father and talking to him of all the wonderful times he had on his journey.

"But I can't back down now." Backing away from the embrace the man looked at his son deeply. "But you do. Now that you've seen me, talked to me and heard my voice. You can go back to the world your mother has raised you in."

Looking back through the flames that continued to engulf the headquarters Giovanni had taken years to make Ash saw, an entrance still open, not blocked by a wall of fire. In the distance stood his old things, his bag pack, his favourite hat and a book where he stored all his memories. Without looking back at his father Ash ran back, leaving his father and returning back to the world Ash loved so much. Watching his son leave from him Giovanni smiled, knowing that he wouldn't have to bring his own son into his mess. Standing up he made his own way.

There was not much time left as Giovanni headed to the helicopter reading to fly off. He could see the driver calling him to hurry as the building that was already mostly in fire would not be able to withstand an object such as a helicopter. Covering his eyes as he made his way the man heard a call.

"Dad!"

Ash could remember how dearly he wanted to be with his father. There he held his, not his bag or hat but the simple book he first refused to have. Only a few feet away from his father, Ash continued to hold the book tightly at his chest.

"I want to come with you!" Holding his tears back. "I don't care what world I'll enter but if I have you and Mom with me, I'm sure everything will be okay."

A ten year old, in the eyes of the public was the right age for children to go on their own, capture and befriend pokemon and use them as machines to show their skill and power. Nobody really saw anything wrong with the idea but to the children they did. Not at first but after travelling years on the road, the signs of a child missing their family only became more obvious.

"Call me foolish and an idiot! But I just want to have a dad!"Shaking his head to wipe away his tears. "Is that too selfish of me?"

Giovanni held his hand out without saying a single word. His was still a child in the end of the day and asking for a Dad was something Giovanni never had when he was his son's age. Opening the door to the helicopter, Giovanni waited until his son came up running to him and holding tightly on his hand as both made their way in.

"You called?" Bending his head backward Ash saw a friendly face looking down at him.

"You actually came." Ash watched as Dawn took a seat beside him. "I thought you would be still working."

"I'm sure I can take a few breaks here and there." Looking at her best friend. "I am the leader of the military here in Kanto." Dawn winked.

"Right, forgot about that." Lying on his back Ash closed his eyes. "So when is your lunch break over?"

"In half and hour." Looking at her watch, "Plenty of time." Crossing her view of the old book that was beside Ash, Dawn reached over to make sure her hunch was right.

Opening one eye the boy was surprised Dawn had found her way on his book. Sitting up quickly Ash tried to steal it out of her grasp but nothing worked. Looking at her Ash sighed and went back on his back, looking at the tree above him.

"I'm glad you found this again." Ash heard Dawn speak as she flicked passed another page. Ash saw as Dawn read and smiled over her words she wrote in the book all those years ago. "It brings back wonderful memories." Still smiling Dawn's fingertips gentle crossed over a certain rival. "We really never heard anything from him did we?"

Sitting up he looked at Dawn sincerely. "No we didn't. He was always the isolated one. It was hard from the start."

Dawn closed the book gentle before giving to back to its owner. "I should have known that right?" She sweat dropped. Rubbing her eyes. "Damn, look what small amount of hope does." Chuckling, Dawn stood up and dusted her black knee long skirt.

"Better get that out of your system then." Softly punching the girl on the shoulder. Both teenagers laughed as Ash stretched afterwards. "Don't want to see the leader of the military in tears."

Carelessly touching Ash's cheek with a smile across her face, Dawn replied. "Idiot." Dawn glanced at Ash's bike. "That your ride?"

"Yeah, my new motorbike. Took it ages to get it fixed, got it a few days back."

"Got some attitude." Dawn crossed her arms with a giant teasing glare. "Take my home on that."

"Excuse me?" Ash watched as Dawn looked at him then back at the bike, then back at him. "You might get hurt."

Clenching on his jacket, Dawn brought him closer to her face. "I'm not that weak ten years old that I once was, Ashton."

* * *

Dawn pushed aside her hair away from her view as she and Ash drove pass the main high city buildings. Each building was tall that it looked like they never end – the human version of a human staircase to heaven. Dawn took a better view of the city the longer she and Ash drove around. She wrapped her arms around her best friend as they drove down the long freeway of the city. The bluenette looked into the sky and imagined small flying types passing by and calling their name out, but now, nothing was there.

"Republic City." Dawn muttered under her breath. "Such an odd name."

"What do you mean?" Dawn glanced at Ash. He couldn't look at her since he was too focused on the road ahead of them.

"It's just back in our day; each town's name had a meaning. Like Lavender Town, it's a town covered in flowers. Or like Pallet Town, a simple town where everything begins." Looking at the tall cooperated business Dawn continued. "But with this place, the name feels...branded." Dawn quickly held Ash tighter as they Ash began to turn to the road beside him. "What about you Ash?"

Looking to his left and right, Ash turned on the indicator as he turned to the next lane beside him. "I don't really care. A name is a name." Both soon entered into a tunnel. Dawn watched the tunnel lights that were placed on the roof pass her by. "Plus, it's a shit name anyway."

"Maybe you could ask the mayor to change it." The ex-coordinator suggested.

"I couldn't care less about politics." Ash waited until they were both out of the tunnel before taking another road that led them off the freeway.

"Ah, I guess so." Shrugging her shoulders Dawn glanced back

Ash parked at the curve as both took off their helmets. Ash gazed at Dawn's home. It was very modern and high class. The driveway gate was open and stood on that driveway was two expensive branded cars and a motorbike. Soon Dawn's mother that was planning to get the mail was distracted when she saw her daughter with Ash.

"Ash, is that you?"

With a giant grin the boy waved. "Hey there Mrs Berlitz." Ash looked behind him and saw Dawn was getting off.

"Hi mom!"

"Glad to see you're back early? On a lunch break?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, I'll just ride my way back later." Turning back on her friend. "Thanks for the ride Ash."

"Ashton." Ash corrected. "That's my full name."

"Ash is much better if you ask me." Dawn winked. Smiling, she turned back to her mother. "I'm going to say hi to Prinplup." Seeing her mother's approval, Dawn went on ahead into the house.

Smiling as he watched Dawn leave and being her cheery self Ash reached for his helmet he had taken off earlier. But Ash was interrupted when Johanna called his name.

"Ash," She began. "Why did you come back into Dawn's life after eight years without a word?"

"I had my own problems to face during that time Mrs Berlitz. I had to fix myself before I could show myself to anyone."

"Fix yourself? Do you think joining a criminal organisation really fixed yourself?"

Ash placed his helmet on his head and raised the glass that kept his eye protected. "I knew the risks back then."

"Ash, he may be your father but you can't keep covering up his mistakes."

Flipping the glass down Ash glared at the woman. "Mrs Johanna, I respect you and I want to keep that but if you're going to insult my father then I would like to end this conversation with you right now." Placing his foot on the pedal, twisting the handle, Ash began to start his bike up once more. "Yes, his a fool but his my dad and I know he cares about me, even though we fight constantly." Looking back at the mother of one, Ash spoke boldly. "But that doesn't give anyone the right to insult him."

Johanna stood shocked with Ash's words as he drove from her. She sighed as she tightened her apron before closing the driveway gates behind her. Fixing her hair the woman looked back at her home.

"He sure has changed a lot in the last eight years."

Annoyed with his conversation with Dawn's mother Ash began to pick up his pace, driving through a few red lights by mistake. Ash even slipped through the cars ahead of him. When he did a few opened their windows and curses at him; but it didn't bother him at all. All he wanted to do was go home and pass the time there. Seeing a woman with long brown hair changed all of that.

"Shit." Clenching on the brake, Ash pulled and caused his bike to turn harshly to the left and just stopping at her feet. Looking up he noticed it was the same woman from the bus.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" She snapped. "Can't you read the bloody speed limit?"

Ash questioned how he got attracted to this woman on the bus a week ago. He sighed as he roughly took off his helmet and dropped on onto his feet.

"Bitch please." Putting on an arrogant attitude on. "Look where you are going firstly then cross the road when there is _nobody _using it." Ash emphasised.

Greeted with a slap on the face the woman replied. "Don't act as if you own the road!" She pouted and looked at his face. This caused her to only be fuelled with more anger. "You're that horrible guy from the bus!"

Rolling his eyes Ash looked up the sky. "God hates me." He mumbled.

"I can't believe I ran into you again! This is bullshit!"

Ash watched as the woman went on a tantrum. "Yup, he does." Picking up his helmet, Ash placed it on him before starting his bike up once more. The woman turned around and noticed Ash was already on his way.

"Hey, hey!" She yelled. "Come back here, I'm not finish with you yet!"

But it was no use. He was gone.

* * *

Ash placed his hand on the doorknob before twisting it and pushing the door forward and letting himself in. To his surprise his brother, Silver was there and looking like he was leaving. Looking over his shoulder, outside showed the sun was setting. Ash didn't know what would convince his brother to leave now, where most shops were closing.

"Silver!" Ash heard his father yell. "I don't understand why you have to leave now." Appearing from the corner Giovanni was surprised to see Ash. "Oh, you're here too." Turning his attention to Silver. "A trader isn't that a hard job. You're not always in demand."

"Says the man that sat in his chair while his men did all the hard work for him." Throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going. Can't stand this place."

"But Silver!" Silver heard his mother call him. "At least have dinner with us." Holding her hands together Delia begged. "It's been a long time since we all ate together." Delia glanced at Ash. "Ash doesn't normally come home this early so it's normally just me and your father."

Both brothers looked at one another before breaking off. "I just came home early because I have a report to write for work." Ash explained. "But a dinner would be nice."

"F-Fine." Dropping his bag onto the floor Silver placed his hand into his pockets. "What's for dinner ma?"

Delia smiled as she ran and both embraced her sons. "Anything you want. I'll make it."

* * *

The boys sat at the giant oval shaped dinner table. In the middle were roses and candles as the centrepiece while expensive plates and cutlery with wine glasses stood in front of the chairs. Giovanni sat and read his notes while both brothers sat and did their own thing.

"What report are you writing for the company Ash?" Giovanni started. "Is it something I should worry."

"Just the annual financial report." His son replied as his played with the spoon between his fingers. "Just going to get everyone's findings and put them into one."

"And you Silver?"

"Just going to make sure we are getting all our shipments here on time." The red head spoke as he poured a glass of red wine into his glass. "Don't want them to be late." Taking a slip the boy sat up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to help Mom."

Returning to his notes Giovanni pushed his reading glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Since when did you like helping your mother?"

Silver put on an annoyed looked on his face at his father. "Since when were my moves in this household interrogated?"

"You act like you haven't live here." Ash answered as he scrolled down his notifications on his smartphone. "Since when were our movement not interrogated?"

"He has a point." Silver spoke in disgust before taking his leave.

Giovanni waited as his older son left the room before angrily throwing his notes on the table. "You got an issue with me?"

"Yeah, have been for a long time." Ash answered while still replying to comments on his social media account. "Want me to start naming them?"

"If I only knew you would be this ignorant then I wouldn't let you come with me all those years ago!"

"Are you regretting that I'm your son?" Closing the app Ash placed his phone onto the table. "Because no matter how stupid you are I will never regret the day I came with you and help you with your plans." Pausing, "then everything went wrong, causing everyone I love to be taken from me and then learning to survive on my own."

"I didn't like losing you in that war Ash." Giovanni explained. "I thought you were dead."

"Maybe it was better if I was." Ash stared at his father before turning to fill his glass with red wine. "Why didn't you come and find me?"

"I did. You and Silver." Giovanni sighed as he fixed his notes he harshly threw on the table earlier. "You and Silver worked so well together until you both discovered you were both my sons." Placing his notes back into his folder Giovanni continued. "But you didn't have to go yelling at your mother because you didn't know you had an older brother."

"I know I shouldn't have done that." Ash gazed at the red liquid in his glass deeply. "But I was so confused at that time. I lost so many friends; either from death or anger and to add the fact I had a brother was too much. When I was younger I thought that if I ever found out that I had a brother I would be happy but, that wasn't the case."

"But are you glad that he is your brother?"

Looking up at his father, Ash was lost for words. He couldn't narrow it down to what he felt towards his brother. He never grew up with him but he was the first person that he came across when he lost most his friends. Silver helped him to his feet and protected him when their lives were on the line. Yet both shared his neutral relationship that Ash knew that both he and Silver could not explain with words.

"It's always nice to have another person in the family that cares for you."

"Dinner is ready!" Delia cheered from the top of her voice while holding a casserole of soup. "There is also some roast in the oven; Silver is just taking it out." Both boys gazed at Delia's ability to cook meals so quickly.

_"How the hell does Mother cook so fast?" _

* * *

_"I left with my Father today. It was rather unexpected. But I felt like I had to go with him and I'm glad Dad didn't reject me. Now Mom has moved with us in Unova. We live in a typical family house. It's not small but it's not that big either. Dad says we have to hide for a while and I can't show my pokemon out for a while. He says I have to save them up for "the big surprise." I wonder what that could be?"_

_"Some towns are now being unstable; well that is what I saw on the news today. Everyone is in a panic and is uncertain about their future. Every day I hear people taking their own lives because they're so scared but why should they? They have a family loving them so why should they still be scared? I mean I am I little but with Dad and Mom I don't think I have a reason too. Dad says the big surprise is coming. We are heading back to Kanto."_

_"I had to pretend I was dead today. Dad told me. I could see all my friends there crying and grieving over 'my' body. I really wanted to hug them all and say that wasn't me but I didn't want to disappoint my Dad and make all the work we did go to waste. But I think as I was leaving I think May saw me and was calling me name. She was crying. And so was I."_

"Do you think I should have gone back and say something to her?"

Pikachu's ear spiked up when he heard his master's sudden words. Opening his eyes he saw Ash was by his side all the time as he slept. Both of his ears rose when he saw the book he thought his master had lost so many years ago. Ash was reading and scanning each photo and word slowly before turning to the next page.

"Maybe I should have said sorry."

Pikachu stretched as he hopped onto his trainer's shoulder as he read what his trainer was reading.

"Pi, pi Pikachu."

"Would everything still turn this way?"

With a sad expression Pikachu hopped off his trainers shoulder and moved Ash's hands off the paper before closing the book. The little mouse then looked up.

"Chu."

"There are times where I can't help myself." rubbing his eyes Ash put on a fake grin and patted Pikachu. "Go back to sleep buddy. I'll be fine."

Looking with uncertainty Pikachu followed as he returned to his sleeping position. Ash soon opened the book as he reached out for his pen placed on his desk. Sitting down and turning on the table lamp, Ash brought pen to paper.

_"I finally found this book again. Well Iris did. I have no idea how but it doesn't matter. I'm reading every page and not missing a single detail like my life depended on it. I never knew that what I thought was happy memories were really filled with sadness when the time came. I hope someday I can look at them with a smile once more."_

Dropping his pen Ash closed the book once more. Looking at it before shoving it away and rested his head on his arms that acted as his pillow. Ash hid his head in between refusing to look up. He only looked up when his phone began to call. Reaching out, the screen continued to flash light and Brock's name at his face. Answering the call Ash placed his phone against his ears.

"Hello?" Ash began. "Brock?"

On the other end the boy could hear the phone drop onto the ground, luckily the phone did not break and the conversation still continued. Small sounds of a women crying soon followed.

"It-it's really him." The woman sobbed.

The young trainer felt like crying after hearing who the voice was. There was no doubt it was _her, _Misty.

"Mis-Misty?" Taking a pause Ash continued. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

The young red head crawled into a corner with the phone just touching her toes. Her hands embracing herself with water in her eyes. She looked at the object with such fear. She softly pushed the plastic object with her toes cautiously.

"Why are you here?"

Misty stared at the name printed on Brock's phone. It was not the same letters that gave Ash's name. It printed Ashton Ketchum. "Why are you Ashton now?" Misty's voice was weak, raspy and full of fear. "What did you do to my Ash!" She snapped.

"I haven't changed." Misty heard from the other end.

"Liar!" She screamed. "You're not the same person I loved! You're not the same person that broke my heart!"

Rushing sounds of footsteps started to come through on Ash's end. A sound of the door being slammed against the wall with muttering from doctors following, but Misty's scream still stood out the loudest. Ash could hear somebody picking up the phone and he knew that the man calling his name now was Brock. Taking the phone away from his ear Ash immediately disconnected the call.

Placing the phone softly on his desk he ran his fingers through his hair before placing them on his thighs. Afterwards he pulled his legs up to the chair and was just able to fit them. Wrapping his arms around them Ash buried his face into his knees.

He always hated when somebody else was right.


	4. Breaking through the walls

Ever so after i will write down flashbacks to help you guys solve the many mysteries in this story. I'll try write what a call a "flashback chapter" every 4th chapter. They will be one of the chapters with less progress since i have to explain what events have happened in the last eight years. but i suggest you still read them. They still have very important moments in them!

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter four: Breaking through the walls.

_If we are to teach real peace in this world, and if we are to carry on a real war against war, we shall have to begin with the children. _  
_**Mahatma Gandhi** _

Flashback: Year Five:

"Damn, where are they?" Silver looked away from the binoculars with irritation. "They should have been here at least twenty minutes ago. Turning to the raven hair boy beside him. "Right Ash?"

Taking the binoculars off from Silver's grasp, Ash replied with a simple nod. "They can take as long they want just as long they come back safe."

"I guess." The red head rolled his eyes.

With the binoculars Ash watched through them, keeping his eyes glued on the only entrance that led back to camp. His eyes widen when he saw a woman with long brown hair running down the muddy path. Without hesitation Ash shoved the item at Silver's chest before jumping down from the tree and towards to the running brunette. Silver watched from above as Ash welcomed the scared teenager into his arms.

"May relax." Ash could tell his friend was over ventilating. "Breathe slowly."

Still in his best friend's arms May looked up. "It's Blue! She's stuck!" Both boys looked at one another. Silver jumped down from the tree and ran to the two. "We were getting food from one of the abandoned pokemarts then out of the blue the military started to attack us." May paused to calm down. "Our Pokémon were no match so we were forced to return them and just hide." May felt Ash patted her back to help her relax. "They shot the roof and it came falling. I missed the whole thing because I was running ahead but Blue got stuck behind."

"Well let's go. She needs us." Silver demanded.

"But the military could be still there. We could get caught." Ash explained. Trying to explain the risks to the boy.

"You would the same if May was stuck right?" Silver replied. He noticed how Ash looked away from his gaze.

"Alright let's go but if we get caught don't say I warned you."

With a nod Silver placed his hood over his head and buttoned his long coat that covered his body. May and Ash followed and did the same to their own. As they ran small snowflakes began to fall over them. After minutes of dragging each other into the nearest tree or shrub the trio reached the old collapsed pokemarts May had spoken to them earlier. Without looking Silver rushed in and began to pick each part off with his own hands. The two watched on with sadness, looking at each other if they should help.

"We have too, even if the result may not be what we want." May spoke. Ash replied with a nod.

Blue was the one companion that was with Silver at the lowest part of Ash's life. When the war just broke out he was in a state of panic. Fear ran his life. A simple pen dropping on the ground would make him flinch. The only way he would sleep was to cry. But when he met Blue and Silver on that day they both helped him to return to the boy he used to be. He saw that brunette girl as a sister. She and blue was his family.

"BLUE!" Ash screamed. Ash picked a piece and threw it roughly behind him. "Say something, knock or anything!"

With tears Silver fell to his knees, slamming the rubble of the roof with his fists. May walked over to Silver to pat his back and help him calm down but she was rejected. Getting onto his feet Silver yelled. "This is all your fault!" He snapped. "If you weren't so carless!"

May bit her bottom lip before replying him with a slap across the face. "Do you think I like what happened? To see another of my friends dead?" May clenched her fists but Ash held her back by placing both of his hands over it. "Do you want me to die instead?"

"I don't want anyone to die. Even you May." Silver looked back at the fallen shop. There was one gap where the edges were painted with blood. They knew that was where she laid.

Not far laid a small patch of glory of the snow flowers. They would always bloom even when the snow had come. They were always his sister's favourite. Silver remember them blooming right beside the poke mart. Silver moved his weak trembling body over the patch and snapped them both the stem and placed them near where the stained pieces of the roof laid. The flowers were star shaped and coated in blue with a white centre.

"Happy Birthday sis."

* * *

Current year: Year eight

Holding his wrist tightly Ash stared up at the sky. It was snowing once more. The teenager breath out hot air and watched it materialise before fading away. He ran his fingers through his hair before looking down where that small blue roofed shop laid. The place was cleared but the same flowers that Silver offered every year grew since that day. They had scattered and made it one of the places Ash loved to stay.

"Never expected you to be here."

Shoving his hands into his pockets Ash gazed at the blue and white centred flowers. "She is my sister as well, Silver."

"You never treated her like one."

"You know that's a lie Silver." Ash turned to face his brother. "You know how important you and Blue were to me. You saved me from the wreak I was that day."

Silver sighed and picked up a few of glory in the snow flowers. He held them in his palm and watched them fly away when the wind picked up. He watched them drift higher into the air and fall down a meter or two from where he was standing.

"You're still not blaming May for her death are you?" Ash asked with his back still facing his brother.

"No. Not anymore." The red head stood beside his brother. "I was upset and I blamed everything all on her. Didn't you do the same to me when May passed away?"

"Yes." Ash replied boldly. "And I'm sorry."

* * *

Flashback:

Year Three:

"Look what I got!" Blue cheered as she entered into camp carefree. "Sweets!" Blue had a giant grin across her face.

"Surly you could have robbed a supermarket than a sweet shop right?" Silver spoke. Blue looked up and saw the boy was up in his usual spot, the first tree that posed at the entrance to the camp.

"It's not like I couldn't stay there and shop vegetables while we are there!" Blue pointed at her younger brother. Her eyes showed they were on fire, showing anger.

"Um, I don't mind having sweets once and awhile." Ash interfered. "It will be a nice change." Blue saw the smile on Ash's face and threw her arm over his shoulders.

"You should be more like Ash over here Silver." Blue pointed. "Things would run more smoothly if you did." Silver waved his hand at his sister before climbing higher into the tree.

"Just like a mankey." Blue sighed before turning to Ash. "Well can you put this with the rest of the supplies? I'm going to take a look around for more stuff."

"Hey Blue." Ash called, interrupting Blue's plan to leave. "Thanks."

"For what?" The girl asked.

"For saving me the other day. I don't know how to thank you and Silver."

"You can thank me by calling me sis."

* * *

Current year: 

"She would kill you if she knew what you were up too." Silver brushed his fringe away from his eyes.

"She would, wouldn't she?" Ash chuckled. The teenager kneeled down and picked up a bunch of Blue's favourite flowers and threw them into the air. "But that is what makes her so special. She would go in all harm's way to do anything she can to stray you off the wrong path."

"So you want to reconsider tonight's plans?" Silver glared at his younger brother. Silver waited for his brother to reply. "I guess that's a no."

Silver's coat fluttered as he turned his back and began to walk from his younger brother. He took one more glance over his shoulder and saw his expression had not changed. With a pitiful sigh Silver continued to make his own way. Ash waited until he could no longer hear the crunching footsteps of his brother's as he walked on the snow. Ash ran his fingers through his hair before finishing off with a sigh.

"He still hasn't changed all these years has he sis?" Ash grinned when his mind crossed to his older sister. "Anyway happy birthday sis, look after May until I get there."

Making his way Ash began to make his way into the city. All he could hear was his crunching footsteps against the snow until he reached the main road of Republic city. The busy lights and noises echoed in his mind. Ash stood by the traffic light pole and waited for the little green man to flash to give him the sign to walk across the busy streets of Republic City. He just stood among the crowds of a busy Friday night. In the corner of his eyes he could spot groups of teenagers having a great time or a couple or two not afraid to make-out in the cold snowy nights of winter.

Getting to the entrance of the local pub was a nightmare on Fridays. It was like every rebellious and crazy teenager came just to stand at the entrance trying to look cool. Ash shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the bar. There were a few people around as most were on seated on tables or dancing like drunks on the dance floor.

"This crazy music." Ash muttered in a bored and tried tone. "So loud and repetitive." Ash rested on the bar bench with his arms acting like a pillow.

"Yeah, it's pretty wild." Looking up, Ash nearly received a heart attack.

"YOU." Ash blurted. Ash wanted to yell louder but he was too tried.

"Well, well." The brunette repeated. "If it isn't the little bastard himself."

"You –oh never mind. I'm too tried to do this." Ash slammed his head on the bar.

"So what does this little cocky asshole want from me today?" the teenager bent down and glared at the boy. "Wine or beer?"

Looking up with his eyes half open. "Wine, strong and sweet."

"Alright." The brunette cheered. She turned as she prepared his drink.

Ash looked up with half his body lazily on the bench. He examined her body. Her hair was tied into a bun but some fell perfectly on her sides, giving her a formal but young look. Her figure was slim. The simple black top and black jeans with a white apron wrapped around her waist attracted him. She was simple not compared to the others girls that chase after with their revealing outfits. And he was under her spell when he saw the sapphire coloured eyes that seemed to shine bright at night, like stars under the night sky.

"I love you." Were the words that slipped from his lips by accident.

"Excuse me?" the girl stood in confusion.

"I mean I love that drink." Ash covered up. _"Man that was close."_

"Strange man you are." The teenager spoke as she handed his drink. With a grin Ash accepted and handed the cash. But the girl didn't walk away and instead watched Ash take his first sip. Noticing Ash quickly dropped his glass of wine and looked at her. "Maylene Maple or May for short."

"You just look like her." Ash spoke, still under her spell and acting dazed. "Simple yet beautiful."

"I'm sorry but I'm lost. Can you tell me who I look like?"

"Her name was May Maple. A girl I'm madly I'm love with."

His words hypnotised her. His wonderful auburn eyes were warm and gave him a handsome and gentle look. His hair was rough and messy but it seemed to match his personality. His overall outfit told her he was rich and fancy. May always loved a man as dashing as he.

"But she died two years ago."

* * *

Flashback:

Year six:

Sky was dark, humid and sticky. Not a single gust of wind came. Rain was heavy and the ground became muddy. The deserted streets were empty and eerie. It was another of those horrible summer days that where it rained more in summer than in the cold days of winter. The weather in Kanto never made any sense to him. But the weather wasn't what should matter first. It was running from the military that were after them after years of finally hiding in the forest were now forced to hide in abandoned city buildings.

Windows were shattered, doors slammed off their place. Walls cracked and empty boxes and paper were everywhere. Dust covered the floor and paper as two scared teenagers embraced one another in fear. It was the only thingy they could do was relay on hope. Something they had not done since they were children. Ash looked at May and noticed she was holding on his black shirt tightly with tears building in her eyes. Her body was shaking and ever his was from time to time.

"We will be okay, right?" May looked up. Ash could see the fear in her eyes. "Right?" She repeated.

"Y-Yeah." Ash stuttered. "Silver did a good job distracting them while we make a run for it. I just hope his alright."

"You think they'll come across us?" May asked. It was clear to Ash that there was a sense a fear in her voice.

"They have to give up on looking for us eventually." Ash spoke confidently but even a man such as himself was scared no matter how many times he would tell the others he wasn't.

The footsteps suddenly stopped with gave mixed feelings both. Then seconds later the sounds of marching footsteps echoed before fading away. May could only do but hold on Ash's shirt tighter. "We-we should check." Waiting for Ash to nod he helped her to let go of his shirt and guide her to her feet while he sat still. But just as May was going to look around something hard collided into the empty city building causing May to stumble and fall into her good friend. "This isn't good."

"Looks like they're going to kill us either way, if the find us or not the result is the same." Ash blushed afterwards when May ran into his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no." May spoke quickly in a terrified manner. "You told me we wouldn't die. I know this is true!"

"We are on the bottom floor May. Sooner or later this roof will fall on us and if we run we get captured by the military." Ash quickly embraced May. "Then they'll separate us both." Squeezing her tighter. "I don't want that to happen May."

"I don't want too either." Resting her head on his torso. "I guess this is it?" Closing her eyes. "I don't mind if everything ends like this. I'm with you after all."

More missiles and bombs crashed at the top of the building. More smokes and flames erupted as each bomb came closer to the bottom floor. The floor Ash and May both decided to stay in, but just as the one was being landed the building's structure had enough and decided to fall on its own. Both trainers looked up and felt the small dust falling onto their hair before huge piles of concrete started to fall onto them.

All they could hear was the screams both of them made as the building fell onto them. Opening his eyes Ash found himself trapped within piles of what once made the city building he and May were hiding in. Patting himself from the torso down he felt no pain but it was getting harder to breathe. May was not by his side but instead a huge concrete slab was in his face. Afterwards he could hear somebody breathing from the other end. He knew it was May.

"Hey, hey May." Ash began. "Stop crying."

"How can I?" She replied. "Were stuck and nobody is going to find us."

"Silver will. He knows what building we are hiding in."

"But what if he doesn't even try looking and just convinces himself were are dead?" May continue to shed tears.

"Don't think like that." Ash spoke calmly.

Ash raised his hand and knocked the wall in front of him. He knocked four times. He knocked twice quickly and the last two were separated by one-second intervals. May's mind began to wonder why Ash was repeating the same knocking pattern. She wondered if he wanted her to copy. She raised her hand and repeated the same knocking pattern.

"I knew you'd get it sooner or later." May could hear Ash's chuckle on the other side. "Now remember that."

"Why?"

"It means something." Ash paused. "It's going to mean a lot."

"I don't get you Ash." May's mind wondered into confusion. "Tell me."

Ash swallowed hard before summoning courage. He repeated the same knock. "It means I love you." Ash could feel his face heat up. "I'm sorry if I only got the nerve to say it now."

May was poured with joy. So much that the only way she could express was crying. Crying with a smile all over her face. She wished Ash could see the smile on her face. May knocked back and smiled. "I love you too."

"I really want to see that smile right now." Ash replied.

"And I really want to punch for saying you like me at the bad time." May could hear Ash, laughing at the other end.

Air was running thin and dusts from the rubble surrounding them started to fall on them both. Time was running out and even Ash, a man filled with hope and joy was starting to believe that there was no more hope and nobody would find them. He told Silver what building he would be in but not what floor. He would take hours or days to find him and May. It was time to surrender. Knocking on the wall once more, repeating the same pattern. With the last of his breathe he muttered the words he wanted to say so, so badly. And the woman on the other end could hear them and whispered them back.

* * *

Current Year:

"That is so tragic. I'm so sorry for bringing it up." May bent down as she apologized.

Taking a drink from his wine glass, he swirled the red liquid a few times. "No, it's fine. My doctor says I have to say these things so I can learn to move on." Ash took another sip.

"So you don't mind if I take a seat with you and keep asking?" Ash looked as May untied the white apron around her waist. "My shift is over anyway."

Taking a seat beside him May fixed her pop collar before turning to Ash. "Sorry for the way I've treated you before. I didn't know you would be this calm. In fact I don't know why I can talk to you so easy. I normally just ignore most boys that say things to me."

"I do the same with most girls but you're different." Placing his glass on the bar Ash turned to May. "Maybe because you share the same name as her."

"May you mean?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She even has the same surname is you Maylene." Ash's face flushed red. He quickly returned to his drink. "Oh God, I'm doing it again."

"I've never seen such a man so honest. These days their all so cocky and think they own the world but you," Ash turned after May paused. "You belong in _those days _right?"

"H-How." May placed her finger over Ash's lips.

"We are the same age right, even I remember those days." May looked away and began to lose herself into those happy moments she has as a child. "They seemed to go on forever. Everyone was so nice and always happy. If you had a problem you could go to nearly everyone and ask help but now," She spun in her bar stool and looked around her surroundings.

Teenagers were talking near the entrance with flirty glares on their faces, others making-out on chairs and even on the tables. Broken glass were scattered everyone on the carpet. Some even touched private places and trying to make a name for them. But there were always a few that would sit and talk normally without a fuss. May point to the troublemakers. "It's horrible." She turned back to Ash. "But those over there, talking like normal people, I can tell their great people." She smiled. "Don't get me wrong, not everyone in this era is bad people but can you blame me if I group them in the group of assholes?"

"I understand where you are coming from." Ash took his last sip from his remaining drink. "The same goes back in our era. Not every trainer was pure heart." Ash's mind slipped to Paul, an old rival of his. "I once had a rival. His training techniques were horrible. He would push his team to the max and if they didn't live to his standard he would release them. Every time he would put me down or his team my blood would boil." Ash played with the glass in his hands. "But in the end he changed slightly. Then the next thing I know he is caught in a detention centre."

"I can't believe this is the world we live now." May began to tense up. "So horrible."

The wall television flashed bright with giant letters of ''news report'' flashing brightly. Some ignored while others tuned in. Both teenagers looked and were shock to see a masked man, dressed in a black coat from head to toe standing on one of the roofs of a building. Beside him was a pokemon all in black. Not even the colour of its eyes could be seen. Underneath the image words began to say ''pokemon master reveals himself once more'' the reporter's voice started to say what was happening before adding their own opinion. This angered Ash as he quickly stood out of his chair and towards the entrance.

"I have to go." Ash yelled. "I'll come back to get your number later." Ash added before turning to his phone.

May on the other hand gazed at Ash with amazement. "What a guy."

Ignoring the winter chilly night Ash reached for his phone he had been stuttering to reach in his bag. He stood in front of a television store and watched the news from there. Taking glances from the TV to his phone looking for a certain someone in his contacts. He cussed when he missed the name as he scrolled too far down.

"Shit I have no time for this." He tapped on the name and placed the phone against his ear. Tapping his feet on the ground. "For fuck sakes." He took a sigh of relief when the other end was picked up.

"Ash?"

"Dawn, thank God you answered." Ash kept his eyes glued on the television now. "Turn on the TV now. The Pokemon Master is showing himself."

Ash could hear Dawn dropping her phone before hearing her falling onto the floor. Dawn reached for her phone while searching for the remote. "WHAT?" Dawn finally responded. "But aren't you the-?"

"I am." Ash replied as he placed his hand on the glass. "I am because I want to change this world. Maybe I won't be able to return the world we once knew well but at least similar. I want a world without war or struggle. I want the pokemon to be free and I want our dreams to return. I'm tired of living a life like this." Ash sighed. "But isn't me on the TV right now, it's somebody else."

"I'm sure my team is going to the scene now. Shit, I have to get there as well."

"I'm going to."

"What. No Ash!" Dawn screamed. "You're going to get hurt. You might get blamed with the guy!"

"I have to go. Look at the building." Ash tried to keep himself calm.

Dawn's grip on her phone tightened as she covered her mouth with her hand. The man in black was on top of a certain building both of them knew well. Team Rocket's Corporations. Flames could be seen from one of the windows. The figure looked up to the helicopter that was shooting the scene from. The cameraman zoomed in hoping to see his face but he quickly slipped into one of the windows.

"I have to go Dawn. Join me if you can." Ash hung up and slipped the phone into his pocket as he ran towards the smoke that stood high in the night sky.

He wasted no time. He pushed through crowds of teenagers and ran across streets filled with busy cars. He could hear the drivers stopping at his feet and yelling at him. With a quick apologetic smile Ash continued to run. Ash knew he was closer to the scene when police cars and the yellow tape shown to surround the building. Ash ran to the tape and wanting to peel it off but since everyone knew his name, he had to act carful.

"Sir." A police man placed his hand on Ash's torso to stop him from entering. "It's dangerous for you to enter."

"My father is in there!" Ash snapped. "He needs me."

"Relax little bro." Silver teased as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Ash looked over and saw him moving his head away from the site. "Let's _go._" Silver looked back at the building. Ash soon caught on what his older brother was meaning.

"Alright." Ash muttered as both brother left the scene.

Where there was no media or police Silver finally handed over Ash's long black coat, the nearly same one shown on the television. "I thought that was you on earlier." Silver watched as Ash placed the black coat over himself. "Didn't you plan to do something like this tonight?"

"I was planning but I changed my mind. I wasn't going to cause chaos on my sister's birthday." Ash placed his hood over his head. "Coming?"

Silver revealed his coat and started to put it on. "Normally I don't play with your stupid games but father is involved this time and I know this isn't you this time. So I'll help." Silver threw a pokeball to his brother. "You'll need him."

"You know Pikachu is no condition to fight. After that incident-"

"I know." Silver placed his hood over his head. "I didn't just get one of your old team the other day. I took a few."

Ash gazed deeply at the pokeball in his hands. He could still hear his brother speaking to him. "If you're still the brother I remember you should know who is in that little machine." Ash looked up and saw his brother was ready to go. "Let's?"

"Let's."


	5. Battle Scars

Okay time for chapter five! I'm introducing more of the rivals in this chapter while trying to explain a few things from the past chapters. Enjoy!

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter Five: Battle Scars

_"These battle scars don't look like their fading. Don't look like their ever going to go away."** Guy Sebastian – Battle Scars**_

The ceiling was covered in a thick black blanket of smoke. Both boys could hear the cracking of the flames as the smoke continued to sting their eyes. The intense glow from the fire was hidden behind the thickness of the smoke. Silver held his fringe between his fingers to keep his vision clear with Sneasel blowing Icy Wind in front of them both. What were white and creamy walls were now painted charcoal. Ash held onto his coat and tightened it the closer they were to the flames. Ash blinked from time to time to check if what he was seeing was really true and not another nightmare.

"Icy Winds is not going to help use any further. The fire is too intense it will just melt it away." Ash spoke as he held and pushed his hood down.

"I kind of noticed that five minutes ago." Silver replied. "Why don't you get-"

Ash looked back with a piercing glare. "I can't. Not now." Ash looked away and began to run when he saw his destination. Silver followed when he saw the brightly lit room. Both boys saw the intensity of the flames. The walls were bright red, red that would hurt your eyes the longer you stared at it. Tables, notes, and decorations were scattered like seeds in the room. At the far end, near the window was the man that had the same coat as them with their father by his feet and hands tied. He was tried, both boys knew. He just sat there looking down, as if he wanted to end his life then and there.

Ash wanted to rush to his father's side but was held back when Silver placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he saw his older brother shaking his head. He nodded and looked back and the mysterious man.

"What do you want?!" Ash spat. "Let him go."

"When his dead, I will." The man mocked. Ash clenched his hands while Silver continued to have his hand on Ash's shoulder. "You honestly think I would let a criminal like him live any longer?" the man kicked Giovanni softly on the hip. The force was strong enough to make the man fall onto his side. "This shit is his entire fault!"

From the corner of the darkness the glowing eyes of a pokemon appeared and released flames at them both. Both just dodging the attack but Ash's injured wrist was hit slightly causing him to scream in pain. Ash held his wrist and bitting his bottom lip and hissed in pain. The man looked back into his pokemon.

"Now, now, was that really needed?"

The pokemon looked back at his master as it returned back into the darkness. Its glowing eyes faded into the background. The man looked at Silver's pokemon, Sneasel. "I see you're a pokemon master too."

"Not entirely." Silver replied. He looked down at his ice type and nodded. His pokemon understood and his behind his legs.

"Hiding now are we?" He mocked before reaching for Giovanni and pulling him to sit up again by his collar. "We can't let you die here now can we?"

With the glare that could kill if it could, Ash hid his hands behind his back and reached for one single object and enlarged it in his hands. "Samurott hydro pump!" He threw the little machine into the air. It opened and released a red beam of energy and formed the walrus type pokemon. As soon he materialized it opened its mouth and shot a powerful pressured beam into the corner of the darkness. He cried out its name in pain before hearing it fall into the ground. Ash smirked before gazing at the hooded man once more.

"Let him go." He demanded.

"I see. You truly live up to your name. You're still the pokemon trainer I remember you to be."

Holding his wrist tightly, Ash stood in fear. Nobody was able to break through his appearance. Ash shook the idea away that the man could be one of his old rivals as a child. It was in the war that Oshawott evolved and only his brother and older sister, Silver and Blue were there. He drew his eyes skyward in fear. The man could wreak his future; ruin his and his family's name and reputation. He raised his hand that had been covering his wrist and noticed his blood was stained on it. Feeling a stinging sensation in his chest he placed his stained hand on his chest, causing him to fall to his knees due to the pain. Samurott quickly stood in front of his trainer and growled at the man.

"God, not now." Silver muttered. "Such bad timing." He looked down at Sneasel. "Ice beam go!"

The thin bright beam was quickly released and was aimed at the mysterious man. The man dodged by jumping into mid-air and landed beside his fainted pokemon. Silver rushed to his father's side as Samurott continued to guard Ash.

"Perhaps now is not the time for that man to die." He laughed as both boys could hear the sound of a pokemon returning back into its pokeball. "Next time, I'll kill you all." He quickly escaped through the window that was not surrounded in flames and faded into the night.

Ash smiled when he saw his father was alright as Silver began to untie the rope around his hands and feet. But the worse part of his attack came. His shoulder collided with Samurott. It was getting hard – impossible to breathe. His vision began to play. His body lost balance as he continued to find it hard to breathe. Samurott slipped his trainer onto his back as Silver released his own flying type to carry his father.

Ash could hear sounds from his pokemon but his hearing started to mute on him. All he could see were blurry images of people and pokemon in an office on fire. As they made towards the entrance Ash saw a woman with short orange hair. Strangely, he image was clear. She was smiling and offering her hand towards him. He wanted to reach his hand to her but his body refused. This woman with the orange hair smile faded and she fell to her feet. Her hands covering her ears, eyes were bloodshot and her hair was in a mess. She fell apart very quickly as she began to scream. Afterwards the screaming stopped as she faded like ashes in the room. His eyes closed on him even if he didn't want to. Only then he remembered that once wonderful woman was Misty.

The person that helped him to start his long journey as child was now suffering metal breakdowns day by day because he could not save her that many years ago.

_"I'll save her now. I promise her this." _

* * *

The white ceiling was the first thing Ash was wake in. He began to wonder if he still in that horrible place to die or if it was heaven. He didn't really mind if he was dead, Ash convinced himself it was better so. That concept was ruined when he heard a beeping sound beside him. Turning into that direction he noticed a drip machine connected to his hand, which had a needle in place. Ash looked away before he turned green and confirmed to himself that he was in the hospital. Ash fixed his eyes on the door, hoping somebody would run in and tell what happened.

And somebody just happened to do so.

"Finally found you!" The girl cheered as she raced to Ash's side.

"May?" Ash questioned.

"Maylene." She corrected. She saw Ash had just rolled his eyes. She slammed her hands on his bed. "I prefer you call me by my real name until I know you a little better!" She pointed at the boy. "Understand Ash?"

Ash coughed. "Ashton Ketchum." He corrected in a teasing manner. Both teenagers laughed afterwards. "Anyway what happened?" He asked as he sat up.

May slammed her hands down on his bed once more and moved her face closer to his. "You went into a building on fire that's what happened!" She screamed. Ash could easily see the concern over her face. She pulled back and crossed her arms. "I have no idea why I was worried for you after seeing the news."

Ash could see her lips move but didn't hear a word she said afterwards. He was mesmerized once again. Her hair was down but her sides were slightly bending inwards. It was like looking at May with her hair wet. She wore a long orange coat that nearly reached her feet. Underneath were black jeans with a white long sleeve as her top. Even her choice in colours reminded him so much of May.

"Hey." Silver called as he entered into the room. She stood at the entrance when he saw a woman in the room. "Who's her?" He pointed while looking at his brother.

"Maylene Maple." Ash answered. "She works at the bar. We properly met the other day." May turn around to greet Silver. She held her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you." She opened her eyes and stared blankly at him for a few seconds before looking back at Ash, then back to Silver. "You don't look anything alike." She sweat dropped.

Silver rolled his eyes. "We…get that a lot." He soon focused at his brother. "I came to say that your asthma came up again because of all the smoke in the room and your wrist is burned badly but it should be fine in a matter of weeks."

"Just what did you do back there anyway?" May placed her hand over her chest.

Ash looked at his brother before at May. He stared into her eyes before looking away and burying his face into the palm of his hands. His hands afterwards slid upwards and through his hair. He sighed. Ash could not remember the whole incident very well. There was a masked man in black, fire, his father and fire, so much fire that brought back fear into his bloodstream once more. He held his hands over his ears as the machine beside him that kept the pulse of his heart on track started to spike up.

He was being dragged back into his childhood, back where the war started. It all started in Pallet where the "big surprised" started. So many people were screaming, crying and yelling, like scattered seeds on a pavement. He just stood there on his knees. Everybody was running past him, calling names of their loved ones. He was the only one that wasn't moving. Fire engulfed the whole area; like a fence around a home. Pikachu was running to him with tears in his eyes as he ran into his trainer's arms. He could hear him speak to him as saw a woman running to him. It was Misty with May tagging behind her. She was commanding her water type pokemon to hold Team Rocket back.

"Take her and run." She pushed May into him. "There is no time."

May helped the shattered trainer to his feet. Nobody knew that he helped the whole thing by siding with his father. _Nobody _knew that Giovanni, the leader was his father. "But if you stay, you'll get captured with the others!" May screamed.

"I'll find a way." Misty spoke determined. She looked over her shoulder. "Go Ash or else you'll be dead for sure!"

All the trainer could do was nod. They began to run towards the forest until seconds later they heard a loud explosion, just where Misty was moments ago. Ash screamed her name and ran back. May had no choice but to follow him. May knew it was hard alone to pretend to be dead for two years but it was even harder to leave a friend behind. Returning to the site he saw military men picking up her fainted body into one of the men's arms and carrying her away. Blood was trickling down her arm, her hair was in a mess, many holes and rips were in her clothes.

He was covered in anger, he wanted to save her but May embraced him tightly. He could feel her tears against his back.

"No, I don't want to lose you too." She begged. "She knew the risks. She doesn't want to learn that we would get captured as well."

"Father…won't let me." Ash softly muttered. "His…not that cruel." Turning around he looked May deeply into her eyes. "I have to go. I'll see you soon okay?" Ash tried to smile but he couldn't. He pushed May into his arms and held her tight. He didn't notice he was crying just as much as she was. "I know somewhere along the road, we will meet again, maybe not now or in this world. Maybe we won't remember each other or maybe we will be rivals in that unknown world but in the end, no matter how long it will take we will always be friends in the end."

Taking his leave Ash ran into the forest with Pikachu tagging along. May fell to her knees with her arms wrapped around herself. He looked into the orange-grey sky that was coloured by the flames and smoke with her tears running down. She looked down with her eyes closed.

"Take care, Ash."

Afterwards more horrible nightmares, alternate endings of that moment started to haunt him. His pulse started to spike more and more frequent. Silver held the rails on the end of his bed, screaming out his brother's name but nothing was getting into him. "Ash!" Silver screamed. "Wake up!"

May looked at the concern Silver had towards his brother. She remembered reading about him that he was a careless brother and hardly spent time with his family. He was always on the go and always spent his time alone. May cussed at how wrong the media could be and looked back at Ash and quickly ran to embrace him. She placed her lips beside his left ear and whispered softly.

"Leave that unknown world and return to me."

And just like a twig would snap, so did his pulse. The spikes stopped and returned to a normal pulse. Ash soon fell unconscious in her arms. He was breathing normally once more. May continued to pat his head as Silver stood in amazement. What he saw was a miracle more than luck. Ash had similar attacks when they were surviving in the war and even when the four of them were together there were times they would come back again. Only his mother or his sister, May was able to calm him down and make the attack fade away.

"His old girlfriend was the only one that could do that, beside from our mother of course." May turned around after hearing those words being spoken to her. Ash's head was still on her chest as she was still patting it. She sighed and turned her back on him.

"Do you think his friends with me because I look like her and share the same name as her?" She placed Ash back onto his bed.

"No, not entirely." Silver walked up to the brunette. "He did become friends with you because of whom you are. He just became closer quicker because you happen to look a lot like her."

"That's good to hear." She ran her fingers through Ash's wild black hair. "I was worried back there."

"Did something like this happen before?" Silver asked.

May nodded as she looked at him. "Yes, he went by the name of Drew."

May was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the door being slammed against the wall. Turning around she noticed two girls. One had more tanned skin that the other. She was the one that opened the door with such force. She had a long deep purple hair that just passing her waist while wearing a pink and pale yellow winter dress. Her friend beside her had long navy blue hair wearing a short red mini dress.

"Iris was that really necessary?" Iris ignored the question and ran beside Ash, nearly pushing May and Silver along side.

Dawn saw the concern all over the teacher's face as she expressed her concern through her voice and all her hand gestures at everyone in the room. Dawn laughed before accidently taking a glance at the quiet brunette. She just watched in confusion at the strange girl. Dawn pondered if it was really her friend from all those years ago or somebody similar. Dawn gazed at her hair, it was much longer and her sides when bent inwards compared to the old May where the sides of her hair spread outwards. She was more confident and dressed more tomboy compared to this girl, more fancy and respectably. Or maybe she dressed that way because of the world they were surrounded in.

May turned to Dawn and nearly tripped over her feet as she made her way to her. "You're Dawn Berlitz, the leader of the Kanto Military Unit, the KMU!"

"Yes that is me." Dawn blushed. "Never thought I would have a fan. Maybe back in the old days." She finished with a laugh.

"Were you famous back in those days too?" May asked.

"Not really, just in Sinnoh." She explained as she placed her hands behind her back. "I had a friend who was much more famous worldwide." Dawn gazed at her softly. "You remind me of her kind of."

May turned back to Iris who was now tired of expressing her feelings to everybody in the whole room. Silver had used her scarf to cover her mouth to tone her down. Silver sat on his brother's bed with his arms crossed. He was not pleased at all. May turned back to Dawn. "It was really nice meeting you. But I have to go and work. I promise to visit Ashton tomorrow." She bowed in front of her and took her leave.

"She isn't May." Silver spoke from behind her. Dawn felt the hair all over her body stand up due to Silver's sudden appearance. "She is completely different to the ten year old you treasure to dearly."

"I can't help but have a little bit of hope that she was." She sighed. She turned and saw Silver was still in the spot he heard him from. "Don't you?"

Looking away and placing his hands into his pockets. "I do. I hoped it was her so I could apologize to her for blaming my sister's death on her."

"Blaming one's death on another will only bring more pain than a solution." Both teenagers turned to see it was Iris who had spoken those words to them both. She was on the side table and rearranging the yellow flowers in the vase. "Ash taught me that." The woman looked back at her friend. "Wish I could help him the way he did for me with Cilan's death." Iris tensed up after mentioning the boy's name but relaxed afterwards.

"You guys showing up here is already helping him already." Silver spoke up. "Knowing my goofy brother he would be really happy right now."

"He isn't as goofy or happy as he used to be." Dawn sighed as she fixed her hair. "But his glad we are here. I can tell by his smile."

* * *

Laughter of drunken teenagers, broken glass scattered all over the carpet. Chatter between good friends. This was May's life nearly every night of the week. She glanced up to the neon framed wall clock near the entrance of the club. It was 10:30 which told her that her shift was nearly over. Smiling she reached for another glass and cleaned it with the towel in her hands. She held the wine glass to her eye height and saw its shine. Smiling she placed it away and reached for another one.

"Beer please." A voice called from behind. Without looking over who it was she reached over where the drinks were stored.

"What kind of sir?" She asked.

"The cheapest yet the sweetest one you got Maylene."

By that point she sighed and reached over to the drink, turned around and threw the drink to the man with a large force. The man caught it and nearly fell off his bar stool in the process. She had both of her hands on her waist before crossing her arms afterwards. "Tell me why the fuck your here."

The man opened his drink and took a sip before placing it on the counter lightly. "Gees, so mean now are we?" He held his hands in the air jokingly. He saw May rushing to him and slamming her hands on the bar.

"Get the fuck out. We are over and get that through your thick fucking skull." She placed her hand on his right shoulder before pushing him off his stool completely.

"Why won't you let me explain what really happened May?" The man stood up and dusted himself.

"So you are going to explain to me how you cheated and fucked her that night, hm Drew?" May yelled.

"I got caught up with my emotions that day May. I don't even talk to her anymore." Drew explained in a calm manner. "I love you. You know that."

Picking up his drink she threw the beer into his face. "Sorry, I don't fall for your bullshit anymore Drew Blackthorn." She clenched on the empty bottle. "How could you play with my feelings like that?!"

"Give me a second chance May." Drew spoke apologetic. "I didn't like what happened."

"No you did." She snapped. "We were engaged with one year till our marriage. You didn't show up to our date because you were having second thoughts? Weren't you!?" She lifted his glass bottle in the air. "Tell me!"

"Yes!" He yelled by accident. He looked down with his hands covering his face. "I wasn't ready to be married. I love you, I want to be with you but marriage just scared the hell out of me." Drew looked at May. "My parents only stayed married for five years when I was a child so I guess I was scared to lose you through marriage so I didn't show up at our date."

"But the fact you went with another girl that night is unacceptable Drew!" She sighed and placed the empty beer bottle on the bench. She turned and reached for a tea towel and threw it lightly to Drew. "Dry yourself up." She still had her back facing him.

"I'll go now. It's not the best to stay here any longer." Drew offered the towel back to May. She peeked over her shoulder and while still in the same position, she reached over for and placed it beside her. "See you around." He saw her nod and took his leave.

May turned around and saw him leaving. "Drew." She saw him turn his head to her. "Thanks for explaining everything."

Drew nodded and smiled softly before leaving.

* * *

"Not only his trauma has come back but with all that smoke he had received on the night of the fire and that serious wrist injury it might take a week or two for him to fully recover."

Delia held her son's hand and looked back at her youngest son. She turned to the door when she saw Silver returning with food for her. "But he will be able to recover the rest at home right?"

"Yes. A few days here so we can monitor him then he can rest at home." The doctor spoke.

Silver placed the food on the table before grabbing a chair and sitting beside his brother. He was asleep with a gas mask over his mouth and nose. The needle was still in his hands that were connected to the drip machine and the other that keeps track of his pulse. "But Gary, you know my brother. His stubborn and most likely won't stay at home for hours to recover."

Gary pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I know that Silver." He opened his eyes and stared at his once rival and friend. "But if he knows what is the best for you all. He'll stay home and plus that wrist injury he has should stop him from moving around recklessly." He looked at Ash's mother. "Do you have any idea how he got such a nasty injury? His bones in that area are bruised badly. If he wasn't putting any of that treatment Brock was giving him I would had no choice but to cut it off."

"When he was fifteen we had to rob an abandon mall. It started to fall due to the wild storm that night. He saved my life by pushing me out of the way and the giant part of the building fell on his wrist and hand." Silver explained as he sat beside his mother. "Lucky Brock was with us at the time was was able to save us both and treat Ash's wounds before being taken by the military and be forced to treat their men as a doctor."

"Brock always knew when to come at the right time." Gary chuckled. "Well I'll contact Brock for more of that medication so our nurses here can give it to him every hour or so, so when he leaves he can at least write and eat on his own."

"Thank you Gary." Delia smiled. "Thank you so much." She sat up and embraced the doctor. "You are such a good friend to my son."

"I just do what I do Mrs Ketchum." Gary replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have other patients to take care of."

The brunette nodded and took his leave. When the young man had left Delia turned to her eldest son. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I thought he had told you himself." He looked at his mother before back down at his feet. "Guess not."

"Ash doesn't tell me anything anymore. You out of all people should know that." She walked over to the table where Silver had placed the food. "I already lost a daughter. I don't want to lose anymore of my children."

"But Ash isn't really-" Silver paused when his mother looked deeply into his eyes. "I understand."

Delia turned back to the food and began to serve it. "He lost his _mother _at a young age. Let's leave it at that."

Silver nodded as he turned to his phone. The screen flashed brightly with an unknown number in it. Answering the call by pressing the green phone, Silver placed the object against his ear. Delia watched at her son continued to talk to who seemed a member of the travelling goods he was in charge for. She watched as the conversation ended as he walked towards her.

"The team wants me to take a few days off because of what happened to Ash." He placed the phone back into his pocket. "So that means I can stay here with you a little longer."

"I would love that Silver." Delia smiled and embraced her son lightly. "I really would."


	6. Screams of vengeance

We are getting to the real trouble makers of the town and more insight and the mysterious person that nearly killed Ash's father. what is he after I wonder? xD

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter Six: Screams of vengeance

_"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow."_

**―**** William Shakespeare**

The continualness echo of his ringtone woke from his slumber. Trying to stay asleep Ash reached for the side table beside his bed and slammed his hand, trying to feel where his phone laid. After many attempts he felt the piece of plastic in his hands. Touching the screen, it quickly lit up causing Ash to cover his eyes from the glare. Using his memory to answer the call and place it on loudspeaker he spoke formally since he had no time to read the person that had called him.

"Ashton Ketchum speaking, who is this?"

"Yo Ash!" a familiar voice called over the phone. "It's Stephan!"

A smile greeted his face as he continued to cover his eyes from the glare. "Hey! Long time to chat!" he laughed afterwards.

"Well only for a few weeks really." The boy laughed. "Anyway I saw and hear what happened to you. Sorry for not being able to help you."

"It's fine. You could have got injured yourself." Peeking through the gaps in between his fingers he saw the glare was gone. "Why did you call so late anyway?"

"Somebody wants to speak to you. Let's say, an old friend." Stephan explained. Knowing he was on loudspeaker he lowered his voice. "Can you…leave for an hour of so?"

Slowly pushing himself into a sitting down position, Ash scoped the room. It was midnight and the nurses or doctors wouldn't come in unless he called for them. The needles were no longer in his hands since he was ready to go home. He gazed at his left wrist that was covered in plaster and bandages. The only movement he was able to receive from his hand were his fingers that had not been covered in the plaster.

"Yeah. I can go. Same place right?"

"Yeah. See you soon? I'll wait a little longer since you're a bit weak." Stephan disconnected the call afterwards.

Reaching for his shoes, Ash quickly slipped them on before reaching for his long brown coat and yellow scarf handing loosely off a chair. Ash never knew putting on his coat could be difficult because of his injury. Looking at the time on his phone Ash rushed to the window and without making a sound, unclipped the locks and made his way out. With the help of a nearby tree branch that was reaching out to his window he reached out for it and summoned Staraptor to his aid.

"Bring me to the usual spot buddy." He patted the bird's spiky mane. With a loud call the bird flew up high into the midnight sky.

Ash gazed down and watched how the lights of the city glimmered to beautiful in the night. From up high he could not hear the yelling or screams of the town's people. He could not hear the loud horns from the cars or any chatter. He closed his eyes and took in a breath of fresh air before opening his eyes once more. He could see in the outskirts of the city were the remainders of the war. He looked sadly at them before back at the glowing city he and Staraptor were flying over. He pondered maybe it was time to accept that this world was the future and the past he cherished was nothing but a memory. His thoughts was disturbed when his flying type landed in a dark alleyway, or what he and Stephan called, The Usual Spot.

Returning his Pokémon quickly he rushed to a door with the words "Dark Bar" scratched into the wooden door. Pushing it, the door opened and inside was a bar with a vocalist singing in the background. In the corner was Stephan waving to him to tell where he was. Beside him was a stranger in an orange winter coat, black top and white pants. Ash could also tell she had some sort of green ribbon in her hair.

Ash waved back and made his way over to them. "So who is this stranger Steph? Should I be worried about them?"

Stephan just stared at Ash before looking back at the stranger. Her head was facing down as her blond hair covered her face. Like they had practiced the gathering she raised her head and looked at Ash. Ash stood there in total shock. The woman pushed her red glasses to the bridge of her nose. "It's nice to see you again Ash."

"Bianca?" He stuttered. "How-why?! How did you know about this place? Do you have any idea what you just go yourself into?"

"Do you?" She asked in a confident manner. "Do you know this bar is filled with men and women with a criminal record?"

"I know what I'm getting myself into." Ash raised his hand to signal a waiter. "I'm safe here. I can do whatever I want here." Turning around to face the waiter, "Just some lemonade for now. Kind of unwell here." With a nod he left before Ash turned back to the others. Stephan sighed and explained to Bianca.

"Here we can say anything we want without anyone tipping our plans to the police. You see, if anyone does everyone here gets a 'warning'. We have their back and they have ours." The waiter returned with their drinks as Stephan was explaining the rules to the young lady. Taking a sip from his glass Stephan continued. "Nobody that has committed murder is allowed here. When you think about it, it's safer that the other places in the city."

"But you have to commit a crime to be allowed right?" Ash nodded as he placed his half empty glass on the table. "Are you two criminals?"

"Not yet." Ash spoke. "We don't see it as a crime though." Ash leaned back on his chair. "We are the Pokémon masters." Ash whispered afterwards placed his index finger over his lips. "That's one thing these people can't learn from us here."

"You didn't cause that fire that was on the news the other day right?" Ash nodded from Bianca's question and was curious how she knew. "I knew it wouldn't be you. You're not the type of person that would harm their own family."

Returning to his drink, "You still haven't explained why you're here Bianca." Ash finished his drink before placing it on the table.

Bianca looked at her hands and paused for a few seconds before answering. "Professor Juniper got murdered the other day back in Unova."

Both boys nearly lost their balance in their chair. Their lips froze; they had no words to comfort that young girl. Knowing she would be greeted with such a reception the blond continued her explanation.

"Professor Fennel told me. I saw a member with NTR on their black shirt after I finished working at her lab one night. I never expected that would be the last I was see her." Pausing to calm herself down, "I believe somebody is after your family Ash. The person that murder Juniper stole all records she had about you. I believe that fire was aimed to kill your father."

"Why my family! Why my friends!" Standing up Ash slammed his hands on the table. "Fuck this shit." The teenager rushed away from the table and out of the bar with Bianca and Stephan chasing behind him.

"Ash wait!" Bianca called. The young girl chased the boy half way down the dark, gloomy wet alleyway. "I came here to find you so I can join you and Stephan!" She cried. "I want to avenge the people that killed Professor Juniper!"

Stephan saw both his friends standing still, Bianca clenching tightly on Ash's right arm, begging for Ash to listen to her. Ash continued to stand as he listened to her calls. Taking each step carefully he saw Ash continued to stand there as light rain began to pour over them. Stephan just stood a few steps behind the two.

"I-I can't let you come. If you do you'll become as heartless like me."

The young girl looked up towards Ash and saw he was looking up to the sky with his eyes open. Bianca could easily tell they were covered in sadness and drowned in regret and pain. She knew he was not proud of what he had become and what he had done to reach where he was now. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking down back at Bianca.

"I don't want to lose another of my friends."

"But Ash if I just stand here you will." Bianca muttered under her breathe. Ash noticed Ash had looked away from her. "Those people with NTR on their uniforms are after you and your family. Let me and Stephan help you, let us protect you from them and let us help you take them down before they do."

"That is what I said to them all as well." Rubbing his eyes he turned around to Stephan as he slipped out of Bianca's grip. "Let's go and cause some damage around town." Looking back at his female friend. "Bianca you can come but once we start you can't bail out."

Bianca nodded. "I know."

* * *

"Are you able to lose yourself in the wits of battle?"

Bianca looked up and heard Ash's call to her. Looking around her she found herself in an abandoned train station. Trains that were park were already half destroyed. Walls were stained and ceilings were wreaked and cracked all over. It could be easily told that there were signs of multiple battles on the trains and in the entire area. Taking a piece of the glass into her hands she began to examine the object.

"You're a professor. I'm sure you know what happened here." Kneeling down to hold a piece of the broken window in his hands, "I've been training here with Pikachu when I have the time."

Looking shock Bianca just gazed at the broken glass in her hand. "You still have them I see." She sighed before looking back at the two boys. "Mine was taken from me. My wonderful Pignite." Placing the piece of glass back down on the ground, "But I hope that working for the military might help me find him again." Placing her hand over where her heart laid. "My dearest Pignite." Looking back at Ash. "Why are we here?"

Standing back onto his two feet, "I wanted to train here with you guys." Turning back, he waved his hand to invite Stephan to them. "I'm tired of hitting endless thunderbolt to an object that doesn't move."

"Alright you're on." Stephan placed a pokeball into his hand till he was interrupted by a loud sound crashing into the walls. "What the-"

"Pokemon Masters reveal yourselves now!" A voice called from the entrance. March of many soldiers soon followed.

"Nobody is supposed to find us here!" Ash looked around himself and grabbed Bianca off her feet and dragging her with him with Stephan tagging along. "And Dawn is in charge of the military. She hasn't come here since two months ago!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Bianca screamed as the three of them ducked behind another wall as men rushed passed them. "Let's take this a test. A test to see if I can join you guys." Reaching deep into her green bag. "We kind of have no choice anyway."

"These aren't men form the military." Stephan peeked at where he saw the men last. "They are the men Bianca told to us before."

Putting himself together Ash pulled off his bag and pulled out three body length black coats with hoodies. "Well we can't let us see then." Placing his own on before the other two reached for their own. "Alright. If we stick together we should be able to wipe anybody in our way." Placing the hood over his face he both looked at his two companions. "Nobody die on me, alright?"

Both of them laughed with thumbs up response from Stephan and a wink from Bianca. Peeking to make sure the coast was clear the three of them made their move and faded into the darkness. Turning and dodging the blind attacks from the men as they shot their guns at any sound their ears weren't familiar with. They could hear the mutter of confusion between them all. With only hand signs to call out attacks, Stephan made the first move and sent his Zebstrika to use thunderbolt to stun them in their place as they quickly ran over the top and jumped over their paralysed bodies.

"It's them!" The men screamed but the trio were far ahead to be stopped by them.

Ahead the mean with the words "NTR" placed on their uniform made a human wall, blocking them by aiming their guns at them. Escavalier aimed its arms at them and sent multiple needles them, breaking the human wall with ease. They could not promise that they wouldn't get hurt, as much it hurt them all to leave them wounded there they could not risk their own lives to be wasted in a detention centre.

Light peeked through the endless hallway, giving hope too all of them. But as they entered the room a man that had nearly killed his father stood at the entrance. Everything was covered by his black coat expect his mocking devilish grin.

"Found you." With a mocking grin he pointed at Ash and another beam of fire was coming towards him.

"Samurott Hydro pump!" Ash called out.

Reacting to his trainer's call quickly, the water type open its mouth and released a high powered pressure beam of water right at the flames. It quickly faded afterwards. Ash glared at the man intensely. His mind needed to know his motive.

"Why are you after me and my family?" Ash yelled. "Give me an answer."

"You should know the answer already fool." The man replied as he lifted his hand to signal another flamethrower but Samurott repeated another hydro pump to extinguish the flames. "Why don't we all gather around and hear the story of how you and your father destroyed the Pokémon world we all love so dearly." He spoke in a teasing and childish manner.

"Ash is what he speak true?" Stephan couldn't help but ask the trainer.

"No, his just playing with our minds" Ash gritted his teeth. "Ice beam Samurott!"

"It seems to be working on you very well." Bianca stretched her arms into the air before pointing at the enemy. "Hyper beam Excavalier!"

"Thunderbolt Zebstrika!" Stephan added.

The giant and powerful hyper beam, the flashing thunderbolt and the freezing ice beam fused into one and was aiming at the man; he smirked as the Pokémon leaped from the darkness and saved his trainer from the attack. A mocking laughter followed as the three of them, looked all around them; all around each corner. But the voice was echoing all over as his men began to surround the three of them. The trio backtracked until their backs touched.

"Time to pay your debt, Ash."

* * *

Her eyes were met when a simple yellow coated manila folder as they were slid to her from one end of the table to her. Opening it she saw were notes, photos and some material evidence. Darting her eyes upward to the man at the other end of the table, she slammed her hands onto the table.

"What the hell is with this shit?!" Dawn snapped as she stood up. "Is this what I think it is?"

The other two sat beside her, a man with red hair simply glance and read what was there before looking away as the woman with the same colours as his hair didn't bother to read it at all. She was more concerned with Dawn's health. A man at the other end of the table, the man that just made Dawn's blood boil placed his hands on the desk and bent forward slightly.

"What is there is true Miss Berlitz." He stood back. "I didn't start the search, I just finished it off."

Dawn placed her hand on the notes and slid it across the table back to the man harshly. "Ash is not the Pokémon Master."

"His just a suspect doesn't mean he is!" the man sighed. "Keep your personal affairs out of this search Miss Berlitz."

"Don't tell me how to do my fucking job Drew!" Dawn gritted her teeth together as Zoey stood from her chair to hold the girl back. "And don't you dare bring yours in. You didn't get to where you are because of your personal affairs." Dawn looked back at the boy beside her that went by the name of Silver. "Aren't you going to stand up for your brother?!"

"I know my brother well but with this newest evidence, I don't know."

Glaring back at Drew, Dawn screamed. "Show me this new evidence you found against Ash." Finishing off by, shrugging Zoey off her and returning back into her seat.

Drew took a breather before reaching over to the wall TV behind him. Opening a DVD case he placed the DVD slot into the side of the machine and seconds later it quickly lit up showing an abandoned subway was suddenly filled with many dark figures with the middle three begin surrounded with their Pokémon by their side, trying to buy them time. At the entrance stood one man that showed that he was the leader of the operation.

"This was the same subway you were asked to investigate at least two months ago correct?" Drew asked. Dawn just gave the man a cold shoulder as Drew sighed and pressed on. "We placed a few CCTV cameras since then and have caught a man with his Pikachu training there. This event is happening live and it seems the three in the middle are getting ambushed."

"So we are just going to wait till they get killed as we watch from here and do nothing? Congrats to the police force for doing fucking nothing." Silver sighed and stood up from his chair. "These are the times I regret being in this workforce." Silver glared at Drew. "I do admire your work ethic Blackthrone but there are many people who survived the war, this person could be a man or female, a child or an elderly person. Maybe they're not the same person at all. So going for a wild guess on my brother just because he used to have a Pikachu is very unprofessional!" Pushing his fringe away from his sight, "But as a police officer I cannot stand here and watch three innocent civilians about to lose their life as we continued to guess on who the fuck is this Pokémon master." Pushing his chair out his way, "That wasn't the reason I accepted this job offer."

"May we put this aside just for tonight?" Zoey asked. "Silver is right, there are innocent people there who need our help."

"And what if it's some trap? What if this is some sort of act to gain our attention?!"

"Don't be so fucking dumb Drew!" Dawn snapped even more. Both Silver and Zoey knew Dawn was at her breaking point. "I am the leader of all military movement here in the Kanto region; I've been in this industry since I was young. I know what an ambush is and what is not!" She grabbed Silver's hand as she and he walked to the entrance. "If you're not going to help I expect when I return that your home praying you still have this job or you have good truly reliable evidence to prove to me that Ash is the Pokémon master that is causing all the violence in this city!"

Dawn made her statement even more clearly for the man to see when the door slammed shut hard. The man fell back to his seat and sighed.

* * *

Guns pointing, laughter strong and clear. Their Pokémon guarding them as both boy covered Bianca. The young woman was still not use to seeing so much violence so quickly. The man at the entrance started to walk down to them, at one step at a time.

"Do you know how it feels to lose everything you love Ash?" The man questioned? "Do you know how to lose a brother, sister, both your parents or even a lover?" Taking another step. "No because everyone you love is still there."

"Your wrong." Ash stared the man in the eye tensely. "I've lost all of that and more. I have a family but that's it, they're _there_. We are not a perfect family the media keeps making us to look like. Honestly I prefer a broken family because the ones your with at least treasure you, love you and want you in their life but now I have a father who says my best is not good enough, a mother who hardly speaks to me and a brother who I hardly see. What is the point of having a whole family if they don't treasure you?"

"Then treasure them, love them, keep them important. Stop wining how shit your life is. Stop for a second and then compare yourself to people like me who have lost everything to you and your father's mishaps! Stop blaming the things you've lost and look what you have now! You have no idea who lucky you are!"

"I do treasure them! But not the way I did eight years ago. Times are different now." Ash pointed at the man. "Ice beam!"

The man raised his hand up in the air and a green transparent dome surrounded him. He smirked and laughed before dropping his hand down once more. Then the call of his Pokémon roared throughout the subway.

"You're a fool Ash. You know that it's true-" The man quickly looked to his right where the sound of glass smashed in the corner of the subway before losing balance and falling off the stairs.

"He isn't a fool." A shadow figure of a woman soon appeared to be Dawn with her Prinplup. "Nice Steel wing there." She complimented her Pokémon.

Picking himself off the ground he stared up at the woman, his feet frozen for a few seconds before backtracking into the darkness. But he didn't leave. "It's you, Dawn."

"I think you've meddled into my personal and Ash's life far enough." Dawn spoke in a solider manner. "Now answer me, are you in charge of the NTR operations here in Republic City?!"

"No." The man spoke calmly. "I'm not in charge of that foolish group." The light just peeked at him enough to see his hands were taking off his hood. But the darkness still covered his face and his whole body. "I'm after this boy in particular."

"Face us coward." Stephan spoke out loud before begin interrupted by the men surrounding them point their guns at him, Bianca and Ash.

"Doesn't matter. You're all going to die here." The strange figure looked back at Dawn as she looked back. "Too bad you got yourself into this." But was interrupted once more.

"Faint attack." Silver spoke softly.

The man was once again, pushed off his feet and back on the ground. The men turned around to where they heard their leader fall. With a smile over his face Ash commanded Samurott to use Aqua tail on the men. Guns aimed and bullets were fired at Ash but they were protected by Excavalier's Protect. Zebstrika 's body was starting to be surrounded by flames as it charged into the rest of the men. The men fell like tin pins.

"Get out now!" Dawn screamed. She waited until she saw the leader of the pack get up back on his feet. His back was facing the girl. "Pathetic. I really hate men like you." Dawn spat before leaving.

He turned around to see the girl was gone. He could hear his men about to chase them but he raised his hand in the air as signal to stop the chase. He sighed before looking at his fire type in the corner of the room. He pulled the hood over his face once more and showed another signal for everyone to go home. When the close was clear he kicked the wall with all his might before falling to his knees. Then he began to wonder how did things ever come this far.

What separated the wasteland and the fresh city life was a simple wooden fence that surrounded the whole of Republic city. There were signs saying not to pass or jump over the fence but half were destroyed or faded away. Hardly any punishment would be placed on anyone that ignored the warnings. Jumping over the fence from the wasteland led the group at the one of the many city parks of the city. Ash looked back at where they all came from as Silver and Dawn came over to him. Ash could easily tell who they were without the need of turning around.

"I never expected you and Dawn to come to my rescue." Looking over his shoulder. "I thought that was my job." He grinned slightly.

"And I never expected you to escape form the hospital to be only get caught in that group." Silver sighed. "Stupid younger brother."

All Ash could reply with was a laugh. "That's me."

"Ash the Kanto police is making you a suspect of being the Pokémon Master that is causing all the trouble here in the city." Dawn spoke in a way a mother would lecture their child. "They are going to do it for at least a week so I suggest your tone down your crazy behaviour until then."

"But aren't you the boss of all police and military operations here in the Kanto region?"

Dawn crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "The police and the military work on different terms. The police aren't serious as the military." Opening her eyes once more, "The head of the police is Drew Blackthorn. Ash, don't get upset but the man is only doing his job but the way he presented them to me tonight showed me he stills has something against you. It's not obvious but Silver and I noticed it slightly."

"Does it have to do with May, Ash?" Silver added.

"I didn't meet up with May until I was thirteen and I never encountered Drew nor have I've seen him in the city." Ash began to think deeply. "I thought he was dead."

"But have you ever wondered what May did for the last three years before she found you?" Dawn replied as she crossed her arms. "Perhaps she left him for you."

"I'm no lover expert but that doesn't give him a reason to have a grudge against me. I mean back when we were children we would have fights because I was defending May form his harsh comments but surely any friend would do that."

"Yes, I agree but maybe he has the grudge on you for May's death. Maybe he blames you now that she is dead."

"Tell him to move on. I'm no God that can revive May from the dead. She died two years ago and neither one of us like what happened to her!" Ash began to catch up to Stephan and Bianca before being halted by his brother placing his hand on his shoulder.

"So are you really going to turn your back what you're fighting for? That world you wanted so badly? Are you…moving on like the rest of us?"

Flicking his brother's hand off his shoulder, Ash turned around to face him and Dawn. "I think it's time I notice the things I have now then what I lost before I lose what I have now. Then I will be living in a world of regret forever." Ash saw Dawn walking up to him and embrace him lightly. She was smiling.

"Now this is the Ash I remember."


	7. Opening what was once locked

**A/N: **I think it's time for a advanceshipping chapter don't you guys think? But that doesn't mean the mystery of the war will fade away form their hearts easily.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter seven: Opening what was once locked.

_"Sometimes all you need is a second chance, because time wasn't ready for the first one." Unknown._

Hot water, morning light and the sounds of the radio playing was the only thing Ash had his mind on. Slipping deeper, Ash glared across the bathroom wondering if he had closed it or not. It had been on his mind for the last minute or so. The tub he was in was in the shape of a large expensive rectangle spa, which had enough room for Samurott and Pikachu to join him. Lying against Samurott's back he looked at his phone that stood silently on the bench, beside the sink. Then without permission, his mind slipped into his dream he had. Pikachu paddled his way to his trainer while still remaining in his floating rubber ring.

"Pika?" the little mouse asked his trainer. Pikachu waited until Ash looked back at him before continuing. "Cha?"

"I'm fine." He patted his Pokémon. "I think." He sighed before adding. "Just had a dream about the Mask of Ice people that stole me from my family when I was young." Shaking his head to remove the horrible thought, "I should really get ready for class." Gazing at his arm that was still in the recovery process, "I mean I can write without getting any pain."

Ash's train of thought was interrupted when his phone went off in a violent manner. As Ash reached for it Pikachu had reached to the device quicker. Quickly drying his paws he unlocked the phone and placed it on loudspeaker.

"Ash you there?!" the boys knew it was Iris's voice that had come through the phone. "You don't have to go to class today, we have a day off."

"Just when I was so excited to go." Ash placed a sarcastic tone in his voice as he reached over for a cloth placed near the sink.

"We all know that's a lie Ashton."

Ash chuckled at Iris's words as he began to wash Samurott with the cloth. "Oops, I got caught." Ash laughed a little more afterwards.

"But I do expect your review on marketing in the gaming industry to be done by tomorrow." Iris spoke on a teacher manner.

"Come-on Iris!" Ash could hear his Pokémon snickering at his childish behaviour. "Be easy on me." Ash glared at his phone after hearing Iris laughing at him.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Iris calmed herself down. "Just enjoy your break and submit at least a draft then. I'll tell that to the rest of the class via email. I'll send one to you too just in case you forget."

"Yes Mam." Rolling his eyes, Ash soon returned to cleaning the shells on Samurott. Hearing a click from his phone Ash knew that the conversation was over. Ash took a sigh of relief as he continued to clean his Pokémon clean.

Drifting back into his dream Ash could see their glowing piercing glares haunting him and the pain of being taken away from his mother. The screams haunted his mind. There was no escape. His mother's face was nothing but a blur but her crying voice, was clear. Years of lies of that moment struck him; to this day his origins were unknown. He didn't really care where or who he was, he had his family with him now. The trainer lied back on his Pokémon with confidence that where he was was where he belonged. He looked up to Pikachu who was still up at the bench. Sitting up, Ash called his Pokémon's name.

"Pikachu, call May for me while you're up there. There is something I need to propose to her."

* * *

Smiling May was confident and pleased with her new hairstyle for a few seconds before rushing to the hairdryer once more. Reaching for her roller brush she brushed her hair down but at the ends she curled them inwards with the help of her hairdryer. Now feeling that her hair was fine she reached for the green and white silk ribbon hanging loosely off the bathroom bench, reaching over it she placed it on her head. Her hairstyling moment was interrupted with a call.

"Wartortle do you mind and pick up that call for me?" She continued to fix herself up in front of the mirror, making sure the ribbon was in place and wasn't going to fall off.

Popping from his shell the little turtle stretched and yawned as he lazily reached over for the device unlocked and answered the call. The little water type was jumping up and down trying to communicate that he had done her request and only wanted to go back to sleep. Smiling at her Pokémon's antics she retrieved the phone from him.

"Hello?" May signal for her water type to leave the bathroom. Watertortle gave a lazy look and made his way out. "Maylene speaking."

"Hey May, it's me, Ash!"

"Oh hey there." Cheerfully greeting May couldn't help but smile after hearing Ash's name. "Oh and I heard what happened on the news? You alright?"

"I'm fine and thanks for the concern." May could hear Ash paused over the other end. "Hey, you don't mind if we, ah, um, go out? T-to get to know each other more of course!"

May laughed at Ash's stuttering. "Is this the first time your asking a girl out?" She laughed a little more. "I thought a son of a billionaire would have dated all the girls in the city by now." Closing the door behind her May began to go through her dresser. "Alright then, see you soon."

"Alright, I'll be waiting here."

"Here?" Taking the phone away from her ear the young teenager walked over to her apartment window and saw the teenager smiling and waving at her. Tightening the towel around her body her face flushed red and her blood boiled in anger. Composing her anger to keep her phone in one whole piece she opened her window and placed a fake smile on before throwing the object at Ash.

"Your cheap pervert!" May made her leave by slamming the window shut.

Ash looked at where he last saw May at, sighed he sat on the concert pavement. "Pervert? How did I know she wasn't properly dressed anyway?" Crossing his arms for a brief moment Ash looked up towards the sky. Then that moment where he was flying the night sky with Staraptor came to him. It was just so peaceful up there, and the way the city lights sparkle and glow kept his troubles away. Closing his eyes briefly his childhood of his times as a trainer came back in. But Ash shook them away as soon he opened his eyes and returned to the reality he was stuck in.

He held his hand up to his eyesight, which was holding the phone May had thrown towards him. Curious he turned it on by touching the screen. There he tried to unlock the phone with the expectation of being blocked by a password entry. But to the boy's surprise, there was none. He moved his eyes skyward to where May's apartment laid. Looking back at her phone Ash decided there was no harm looking at her gallery unless there was something private…shaking his idea away he went ahead.

They were photos of an exciting life a teenager would have. Photos of family, friends and places she had been too. None of them really surprised him; there were many photos of May with people he didn't know. Ash looked back up at the window and saw no sign of May. This gave Ash more reasons to dig deeper into the girl's gallery. He was now entering photos that were six months and older. There were photos of her and Drew, and photos of wedding dresses and cakes. Now Ash was interested. He continued to flick through each passing photo and nearly dropped the girl's phone with the next photo he saw.

It was herself with Max, Caroline and Norman. Holding his composure he regulated his breathing and looked at the photo more carefully. The happy face that Max had on the photo just reminded of the time Max yelled at him, blaming him for his sister's death. The anger he had in his eyes, he knew that if they ever met again, he would see them again.

"Max, sorry I never got the chance to battle you like we promised."

"You know my brother?"

Ash was lost for words when he heard May's voice clear and loud. Looking up he saw she was all dressed and standing right beside him in confusion. Ash had no words to tell her and just offered her phone back. "Sorry for browsing through your photos."

"That's not the answer I want. How do you know my brother?" May repeated in a more bold tone.

"We-we travelled in Hoenn back when we were young with a couple friends of mine." Ash explained.

"Odd, my brother has never told stories of him begin a Pokémon trainer. In fact his never left Hoenn at all." May pressed the ''home'' button on her phone and turned it to standby mode. "Maybe you're talking about somebody similar." Patting his shoulder she began to walk ahead of him.

Placing his hands into his shoulder Ash remember that happy face Max had on that photo. He was sure, that black short hair and giant glasses was no other but Max. But why would he lie about his time with him in Hoenn was a whole new question all together. Ash could remember the clear anger he had against him. He knew a simple sorry would not take it away or return his sister's life.

"You coming or what?" May called, causing Ash to snap out from his thoughts.

Rushing to her side the boy just smiled. She just reply with a warm and soft stare before looking away after Ash noticed her staring at him.

Both walked for hours, passing many buildings that Ash, despite living in the area for over a year, had not seen half of them. Both were strangers in a giant unknown world. After hours of travelling both ended up at the city park, which was a common spot for Ash. Lunch hour had come and what was normally empty and quiet area was filled with all types of walk of life.

Maylene twirled around in her white dress, with matching long white sleeve top a few times like a child before falling down onto her back and onto the soft wild grass. Looking down Ash looked straight down into her sapphire eyes and only could imagine how deep her thoughts could be.

"This beautiful city seems empty." May muttered. She didn't seem to notice Ash still looking down on her. "All of the people in the world and you can still feel lonely." Taking a pause, "what's the point of having it all, without the person you love?"

"Sometimes you just need to start again…in order to fly." Her words were stolen when she heard Ash had finished her sentence for her. Turning to her right she noticed Ash was lying right beside her, on his back. "A wise woman once told me those exact words." Turning to left, "How do you know those words?"

"I don't know. After the war those words were the only thing I could remember clearly beside my name." The young teenager sat up and brushed all the grass clippings out of her hair. Turning her attention back to Ash, a question came back into her mind. "Do you mind if I ask you how Cilan died? I remember my father mentioning it years ago. I hope you don't mind."

Sitting up, "Well that's an odd way to start a conversation." Ash yawned and rested back onto his back. "It was in the midst of the war. I wasn't there when it happened; I only heard stories from Iris and whoever was there at the time." Ash could feel his chest getting tighter, but he continued on. "At that time, a horrible plague was sweeping through Unova, and most of them had lost their relative through death or they got caught by the military. Short story is Cilan caught the virus which continued to eat him from the inside until his last breathe." He began to rub his eyes to stop his tears falling down. "But I don't understand why Iris keeps blaming herself for his death. I know her medical herbal skills and she's really good but there are times that no matter what we do to protect them they'll still slip away and get hurt."

"So where were you during this time?" May continued to ask. She embraced her knees as she watched for Ash's reply.

"I was with a group of friends that turned out to be my brother and sister later on the track. If it weren't for them both I don't think I would be around right now. I didn't know what I was doing. I was so caught up with my emotions of losing so many of my friends and rivals that I didn't care where I would go. Whenever I would wake up I would curse myself why. I was never learnt how to deal with such events before in my life." Ash slowly pushed himself onto his two feet. "I own them my life."

May thought about her next few words wisely. "Well I think I owe them because I got to meet you." May smiled and saw Ash blushed slightly from her words. "Anyway maybe you should talk to Iris about what really happened. She probably isn't as happy as you think." Taking a stand May turned around to face Ash. "Come on let's keep going." May smiled as she offered her hand to him.

Smiling Ash accepted her help and began to continue their walk without noticing that their hands were locked together.

The day seemed to go longer with one another. Ash's thoughts about his past childhood, the mask of Ice and Max's strange behaviour towards his journey in Hoenn were pushed to the back of his mind. Reaching the end of their tour both were interrupted with a loud speech filling the air. Walking towards the loud speech both discovered a large crowd was already there.

"The recent news lately only prove one thing, that some us here still hold Pokémon as captives and slaves. We must liberate them once and for all!"

May heard all the chatter and confusion the man had created to them. Some younger children laughed at the man as others just walked off, teasing and laughing at the man's wild antics.

"Did your mother drop you on the head when you were your young or are you that ridiculously stupid?" Ash broke the confusion in the crowd. May held unto the boy's arm slightly tighter. "Pokémon don't exist anymore, their nothing more but myths and children fairy tales!" Ash spoke in a lecture tone.

"Silly child. Deny all you want but there are some of us here that still keep these creatures as slaves in our households. Why no set them free?"

"I really think you have been living on a rock old man." Taking a few steps forward, "There was a ruling created eight years ago that any Pokémon seen or heard will be eliminated. So this bill introduce that any Pokémon seen will be killed. A great way to "liberate" them don't you think?"

"If liberating them means ending their life on this world then so be it. They are free and no longer slaves for human use." The men behind him nodded their leader.

"Pokémon were never slaves to begin with!" May began to state her opinion on the matter. "They were friends, no, family! They were important to us back then. Sure, there were a few that treated them cruelly but do you think the rest of us like that? No. These once mystic creatures are gone so I have no idea why you're speaking to liberate when they don't even roam freely in the city. There are no more Pokémon so get that through your thick skull." The crowd applauded both Ash and May's speeches afterwards.

"Children these days," The man sighed. "You do know that the wars we have around us are because of cruel men and their Pokémon? Even now as we speak, another one is breaking in another region." Taking a few steps back he asked his men to take a few steps ahead. "I am Ghetsis, leader of Team Plasma. I will not stop until all Pokémon are set free." The old man left with his fellow man tagging behind.

The crowd scattered afterwards as Ash and May stood in their spots. Looking over her shoulder the teenager saw Ash trying to contain his anger at the man. His fits were clenched as he looked on the ground below him to hide his expression.

"He is a fool, my father." Turning around, May noticed it was another man with long lime green hair, white long sleeve top and black pants was standing right beside her. "Liberate something that does not exist. I don't know what he is trying to get out of all this."

Rubbing his eyes and letting his clenched fist go, Ash looked at the strange man. He glared at him, wanting to speak but he could not come up with any words. The man turned to face Ash with a blank and empty stare.

"I don't follow his beliefs anymore so relax." He patted Ash's black thick hair. May could see Ash didn't like it at all. "Until we meet next time."

"Odd guy." May turned back to Ash who was not cheerful with the whole current circumstances. His arms were crossed and he was deep in thought. "Don't let him put you off Ash."

"It's not that. That guy, Ghetsis reminded me of a dream I had earlier." Looking up, "The Mask of Ice. I haven't thought about them for years so why now?" Shaking his head. "I don't understand anything anymore."

"Mask of…Ice?" May learned forward with her hands behind her back. "Never heard of them."

"They were a small group of people that stole children to train them to become members of their group and teach how to steal from others."

"That's horrible. How did you ever escape?"

Looking around him, Ash answered May's question. "I don't know. I can't remember how or who saved me."

May reached from Ash's hands and held them tight. "I guess it's not really important now. As long you're here it's alright!"

Trying to contain his happiness Ash smiled warmly before pulling May into his arms. Holding her tighter Ash tried not to break down. Smiling, "You don't know how much that means to me."

In shock by Ash's sudden actions May began to raise he shaking arms to embrace him back, lightly first before hugging him tightly. May couldn't help but smile. The way he had his arms around touched her in ways Drew never knew how. Somehow, her connections with Ash were tighter and stronger then anyone she knew. Breaking apart Ash smiled. "I better head off, so want to see each other again next week?"

With a delightful smile May nodded before taking a few steps closer to the boy. With flushed red cheeks she reached over and kissed the young man on the cheek very softly. Quickly taking a few steps back, May waved nervously before heading her own way. Ash froze in the spot trying to understand what had just happened. He felt like a teenager all over again and experiencing love for the first time. His happiness was all over the place.

"Please don't tell me you already love her." Turning around Ash only found out it was only his older brother.

"And if I do?" Ash asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I fear you only like her because she looks a lot like May, shares the same eye colour and hairstyle and her brother happens to be Max. The same boy that once looked up to you back in your travels in Hoenn and Kanto." Silver crossed his arms and stood beside his brother. "Don't you get it? There could be a big chance that Maylene is May. _Your, May." _

"Silver..." Ash spoke softly. "Don't let me burst your little secret of you working in the police force rather than working as father's delivery boy to father and mother." Reaching for his pocket he pulled out his phone. Unlocking it Ash headed straight to the gallery.

"I'm only doing this because I want to know the people that stole us from mother and father. The Mask of Ice."

"Your incredibility slow for somebody who was raised in that group for years." Ash teased slightly as he browsed through the photos in his phone.

"Say's somebody that can't remember how he escaped and ended up in the arms of another mother."

"Do you think I like the idea of not remembering my real mother? You have yours still around while mine could be dead or alive. All I have is an old photo stuck in my phone. I can't hear her or talk to her while you can." Ash tried to calm himself down.

"I'm not saying you can't talk to mother now. Look, I'm trying to understand you but if you keep pushing my away I can't." Silver's thoughts were interrupted when Ash shoved the photo of his mother into his face.

There was more a resemblance from her than their father, Giovanni. The woman had long black hair and little "z" marks under her cheeks but they were hardly visible. She shared the same brown eyes Ash had. She looked very cheerful and happy in her photo with her Pichu and with their younger version of their father with his Meowth.

"Don't show me that horrible photo of father happy." Silver took a few steps back with his hand blocking the image away from his vision. "It's disgusting."

"I don't normally go this deep but don't push my buttons Silver." Ash glared at his brother. "Leave my past and love life alone. I'll tell you if I want you to interfere." Ash began to walk away as he brushed shoulders against Silver's along the way.

Turning around Silver cupped his hands around his mouth. "Stop rejecting help when you need it."

Turning back for only a moment Ash quickly shrugged his words away and just started to run all the way back home.

* * *

May couldn't wipe the smile away from her face as she continued to lie on her sofa. Hugging her pillow a little tighter after thinking of her day together with Ash only made her more excited to their next meeting. Sitting up she took a sigh of relief as Wartortle entered into the room wondering what the high pitch noises were. May saw her little water type and ran to embrace it before spinning it circles with it.

Holding him out to her eyesight, "War, guess what?!" Wartortle was too dizzy to reply so May continued. "I just had a date and it was with Ash. It was so romantic. I never thought that a person that was a total asshole to me earlier could be so kind and nice."

Wartortle didn't reply and just asked to be placed back on the ground. Placing her Pokémon down May reached over to the door after hearing the doorbell going off for the third time. Twisting the door knob open May pulled the door to her and was shocked to see who was in front of her.

"Max!" May cheered and embraced her younger brother. "I'm so glad you finally decided to stay here for good. Did Mum and Dad agree easily?"

"Nope." Max replied rather arrogantly as he threw his backpack roughly into May's apartment. Giving a pat on her back he walked over to Wartortle and gave the water type a pat on the head. "But they will once they find out I'll be living here for good."

Locking the door May looked back at her brother deeply. "How's Hoenn? Is it recovering after that tragic war yet?"

"Just." Max turned around with Wartortle in his arms. "Father is part of the recovery group and mother is making endless meals for the homeless. They wanted me to come over here and check up on you. I'm glad you're alright now. We were all worried for you after you left in the midst of the war. We thought you were dead."

"But I'm not." May began to pick up the pillows on the floor. "I work at a bar now and I'm making more friends by the day. I feel like I'm in the good 'ol days now." Picking up notes from the floor the brunette soon placed them on the coffee table.

"But you're not in that silly group of Pokemon Masters I keep hearing?" Max took a seat on the couch with Wartortle sitting beside him. "I mean you still have what they call, ''demons of the war'' right here."

"You'll be surprise of how many people still have the _demons _Max." Taking a seat opposite to her brother's, May could see the curiously all over Max's face. "I'll show you tonight. I'm sure the news will have info about it."

Putting his feet on the coffee table Max yawned. "Screw the news, too depressing to watch."

"On that note I just had a date with somebody." May giggled at the thought. "In fact he knows you."

"It better not be that asshole Drew again." Max turned to his side and started to get comfortable, signs of ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"No, but we are on good terms. This guy is completely different. Maybe I'll introduce you to him next week."

May could see her brother had already fallen asleep. Smiling softly May reached into her brother's bag and pulled out a blanket and covered him from head to toe. Taking a seat beside her younger brother she softly brushed his hair and removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. She soon moved his feet from the table and to the couch to make him feel more comfortable. May glanced over her shoulder and saw Wartortle was coming with a pillow or two. Saying her thanks she placed the pillow underneath Max's head and kissed him goodnight before leaving the room humming a strange but familiar lullaby.

* * *

_"Each day that passes me now is getting a little easier to bear but after returning to the nightmares of my pass I wonder if I should change my agenda. Maybe I should start to accept that Pokémon maybe not be able to go outside. Maybe it's time to rediscover myself a little more."_

Tossing his pen across his table Ash took his reading glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt before placing them on again. He looked down and noticed Pikachu was still in his lap, sleeping quietly. Picking him up gently he placed Pikachu on his bed. Reaching for his pen again Ash wondered about his past before he took that journey every ten year old went on. How did he ever ended up with his current mother and what he did before then was a blur.

"Maybe they're blurred for a reason." Ash began to ponder as he made his way to his bed. "Maybe it's best if I don't recall a thing." Ash pulled out his phone and gazed at the photo of his real mother. "Should I really go find you or accept you're out of my life for good?" Ash didn't stay long at the photo before his eyes got distracted by the ripped green bandana hanging loosely on his many Sinnoh trophies. Pushing his chair to the object Ash reached his over to it before pulling back. "I need to let you go." Reaching over to it again Ash held the green bandana then walking over to his bedroom window.

Taking a deep breath he unlocked the locks and opened the window. The cold winter night breeze ran through his hair and against his face. Closing his eyes Ash pressed his lips softly on the material before letting it slip through his fingers while remaining his eyes closed. Few seconds later Ash opened them to find that the material was gone. Letting a tear slip Ash continued to watch the city view from where he was standing. He gazed at how wonderful the night's lights stood from the darkness. But that lights weren't the thing that took up his mind, it was May and his last words to her.

"I love you." Softly muttering before his locked his bedroom window for another night.


	8. Lies require commitment

**A/N: **Another flashback chapter. Here i explain about the ''big surprise'', how Misty got into the detention centre and Norman entering into politics. Enjoy. Oh, and of course, some advanceshipping as well.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter eight: Lies require commitment

_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." _**― Friedrich Nietzsche**

Current year: Year eight

Brock continued to gaze from the observation area. He sat on his chair with many notes in his hands. He looked through his window, monitoring Misty's progress. After calling Ash a month ago by accident, Misty became very expressive. She could not sleep on her own and needed the help of medication for her to go to sleep. The last three days all Misty did was sit in the corner of her pure white room, her arms around knees, her eyes skyward to the ceiling and muttering silent words. Her hair was in a complete mess and her eyes were bloodshot despite her seven to eight hours of sleep a day.

Only lately she had done something unusual. She knocked on one of the walls where on the other side was a window. She opened her palm and acted signs of wanting paper and a pen. Now, Misty spent most of her hours sitting on the table writing endless words. Before the call her progress were in small or tiny intervals. It was Misty needed the call; things from her past had somehow awakened her. Since the call, Misty had not spoken a single word. All she did was write.

Brock drifted back to his notes. It was all in Misty's new and fancy handwrite. The l's had loops and the f's would end with a curl. Her handwriting was much different to the standard types. It was a style that most people would envy. And the typeface of the font matched her stories within.

_"How does it feel to be in love? Such a hard question even for me to answer. Words cannot express the feelings involved with love. No story can make anyone understand the joy involved with love. Only you, you and you only can feel and understand the meaning of love. For some, it might take only a few minutes while for others it might take years but, all of us will get there eventually. Then if any one asks the feeling, tell them that if they wait long enough they'll know."_

Brock looked back at Misty, she had dropped her pen onto the table and looked back as if she knew Brock was looking at her. Her expression was dull; it had been for the past few days. On the days where Misty was very expressive she would scream with tears in her eyes, most of her days where wasted to her tears. Misty turned back to her notes and continued to write. Brock just returned to reading more of Misty's notes.

_"I remember how Ash broke my heart. I could feel my chest was empty. Then everything came back into me all at once and that was then I felt the pain. I thought I was prepared for all of that. Oh, how wrong was I." _

_"I was a gym leader once. I was a pretty good at it. But when Ash suddenly came back from the dead I was shocked. We were all led to believe he had died in the first war. But as soon he came back to Pallet a much stronger and depressing war had came. Ash was so depressed when he saw his hometown consumed by fire and violence. He literally could not stand up on his two feet. I used my water types to break the walls of fire to reveal a safe path. _

_From afar I saw May fighting off the fire around her with her Wartortle. I came and saved her and gave her to Ash. I could not be by his side; I had many other people to save. I knew May could help him and knock him back to his former self. I could see them run off and when I turned back I was greeted with a giant sonic blast. I could remember feeling my body being picked up and dragged to another place…_

Year Two:

Misty opened her eyes only to see moving brick tiles underneath her. Knowing that was odd she looked ahead of her and saw she was moving through a prison hallway via two guards carrying her by her arms. There were no calls of help or a cup being brushed against the bars of their cell. They just sat there and looked at her with their half opened dull eyes. Before too long Misty was introduced into her own cell. She was thrown in like she was a bag of potatoes and her cell was closed.

Rushing to the bars of her cell. Misty held onto them tightly. "Hey! Get me out of here you pricks!" Misty snapped. "I was helping people out there! I didn't start the fire! Water types don't learn fire type moves you fucks!" Misty shook the rails. "Did you hear me? Your all fucking idiots!"

"Your much worse than that girl I once knew." A man's voice called from behind. "And you're a gym leader too. How sad."

Misty had no times for games. Misty saw a jacket despite how dark it was and grabbed it and pulled the man up to her height. "Maybe I should make you an example of mine? Maybe then they'll see I'm not fucking joking around."

"No, you'll only give them more reason to keep you in here. Then you'll get the title of crazy fucking spaz prison cell bitch within minutes."

The max quickly fell down on the floor after Misty gave him violently slapped him. She placed her foot on his back. "Fine by me."

The man shook Misty's foot off his back and dusted himself before standing up. "I take that back. You already have that title before you even came in here." The man saw Misty rushing to his jacket again. But he stopped her attack by grabbing her wrist. There was no way Misty could escape his grip. He took a few steps forward and the light showed his face.

"You, your that non-forgiving trainer I fought a few years back in my gym."

"The name is Paul." He threw Misty's arm away from him. "Your attitude is disgusting. You really think yelling at the guards will free you? They are just doing their job."

"Well I'll knock some sense into them that what they are doing is wrong!" Misty could see Paul just rolled his eyes.

"If you want to leave this place you have to be on your best behaviour. Think of this like school."

Misty grabbed the rails with one of her hands with still keeping her death-glare expression all over her face. "Schools don't have jail cells." The red head looked across the room and saw a young child sitting alone in the darkness. She looked back before turning away.

"The veterans here don't like too much noise." Paul's voice called her back to him.

"How long have you been here?" Misty returned back to her calm self.

"Just over a month." Paul crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall. "But soon I'll be out of this place." Paul looked at Misty and saw that she wanted to be in. "Fine, I'll let you in, but it's not going to be easy."

Misty smirked. "I'm a god damn gym leader. I'm use to challenges."

Current year: 

Brock placed his notes back onto the table and saw Misty had stopped writing and was now resting her head on her arms on the table. She was yawning a few times followed by a few blinks. Brock turned to his phone and saw a familiar name flashing repeating on the screen. Brock picked himself off his chair, answered the call and placed it on loudspeaker. He entered into the room and stood at the end of the table. He slid the phone across the table to her.

"Myst? You there."

And instantly Misty's eyes widen in shock and sat up in shock. Ash's voice had given her a fright. Her eyes were stuck on the phone as Ash continued to call her.

"Misty, please talk."

Swallowing hard, Misty reached over for the phone and brought it closer to her. "It's you." Pausing, Misty continued. "It's been awhile."

"It has." Silence filled the room before Ash continued. "Are you alright? I heard you have been writing a lot. That's great news."

Misty slid the phone away from her and towards Brock who was still at the other end of the table. "No more. His changed...too much."

"People change Misty." Brock slid the phone to the middle of the table. Loud speaker was still on. "It's been eight years since the war started, six years since you escaped from the detention centre. Until recently you have been in a trance. We all grow up Misty. Of course we will change."

"Even then, I could still hear." Misty looked up to her former travelling companion. "No more. Enough." Misty placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up. "Enough." Misty walked towards the corner of the room and sat there. She embraced her knees and buried her face behind them.

"It's still nice to hear her voice after this long." Ash finally spoke. "I might sound different but I'm still the same Ash you remember Misty. I hope you'll come to see that some day."

The conversation disconnected after that.

* * *

Reaching over to his paw the little mouse sighed. He was glad he had not lost it in the midst of war and that walking wasn't truly a major problem but battling was another different story. The little mouse pressed his paw on the bed and pulled away once he felt a sting. Holding his paw, Pikachu softly massage his injured paw and looked skyward to where his trainer Ash sat on his desk, which was planning to finish his report but was distracted after his conversation with Misty.

Running his hair through Ash sighed. Taking his reading glasses off Ash turned to Pikachu. Smiling he patted his lap to invite Pikachu to sit on it, smiling Pikachu agreed and sat on his trainer's lap. Pikachu purred when he felt Ash running his finger down his back. Ash on the other hand started to drift back to a possible reason that Max lied about this time in Hoenn and Kanto ten years ago.

Anger was the only reason Ash could come up with. Drew had a giant burden on him for letting May die on him and Max must had something similar towards him too. Slamming his head on his desk.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Muttering Ash shifted his eyes towards Pikachu. "Am I a bad person?"

"Cha." Pikachu followed with a shake of the head.

Smiling softly, "Thanks buddy." Wondering back to his notes Ash's mind didn't stay long on the report but more of the time when Max and he were on somewhat, good terms.

Year six:

"HOW COULD YOU!" Max yelled as Caroline held her son back. "We trusted you!" Max continued to move his arms and legs while his mother's arms were around him.

"Max, please stop." His mother spoke, trying to calm her child down.

"I didn't like what had happened, Mrs. And Mr. Maple. I tried my best to save her. "But by the time my brother got to us May was, already gone." Ash held onto his injured wrist tightly. "The military suddenly found us after three years hiding in the forest. I feel like someone had tip them where we were."

"That still isn't going to bring May back is it?!" Max continued to yell.

"Max." Norman outstretched his arm in front of his son. Max held still. "That is enough." Norman looked his son straight into his eyes. Max swallowed hard and looked away. "Ash, I appreciate what you did for my daughter. Things like this can't be helped. I'm glad you did everything you could for my daughter for the last three years. I can't thank you enough."

"I would do the same for anybody else Norman." Ash bowed his head in thanks. "May I ask something? Is it true you work for the government now? In hunting the pokemon masters?"

"As much it hurts me, yes. Anybody with pokemon is now called pokemon masters. Anyone sighted with pokemon are and will be killed on site."

"But you're a gym leader. How could you accept a role?" Ash calmed himself down and kept his tone down.

"They would harm my family if not."

"One more thing." Ash bowed his head before continued. "Were you in charge of sending men to the forest?"

"There were many officers in charge in sending different men to different parts of the forest, but yes. I had some involvement."

"What are you trying to say to my dad? You saying he was the one that drove you guys out of the forest?!" Max stopped yelling after his father raised his hand once more.

Lifting his head up, "No. I just needed to ask. I'm not blaming anyone." Ash looked both at May's parents. "I was glad to be part of your daughter's life. She taught me things only she could teach me. If there was a way I could give her back to you guys I would, but I'm no God."

"Ash, you are a kind person and to blame May's death on you is wrong. You loved her as much as much as everyone that knew her. You were a great friend and I know May, never regretted meeting you." Caroline smiled softly at Ash.

"Ash." Norman began. "Thank you for being in our lives."

Ash nodded and agreed. A few knocks and the sound of the door opening made the area less tense than before. There stood Ash's brother, Silver. The two hardly spoke after discovering they were related.

"We have to head back to Kanto now. Dad's here with his plane to pick us up." Silver closed the door right after.

"You have your own plane now? I thought you could never afford such things." Caroline couldn't help but ask.

"Things are a little different now that my dad is around." Ash sweat dropped and placed a shy grin on his face. "Anyway I have to head off. Take care of yourselves." Ash smiled and waved as he made his way out of the room.

Only a few feet away stood his brother. Ash rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall that was only a few feet away from the room he had just left. Silver approached him with his arms crossed.

"So what did you get?"

"He told me he was one of the many officers in charge of sending men to the forest we were in." Ash readjusted his cap. With a seriously look all over his face, "There is a chance he could be the one that drove me and May out of the forest and told the men to shoot into the building."

"In other words, there is a chance that Norman killed his own child." Silver fixed his fringe before continuing. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ash smirked. "If I get the proof that he was the one, then I'll simply return the favour." With a mocking smile Ash started to walk ahead of his brother. Silver just watched on before deciding to follow his brother.

Current year: 

Ash couldn't help but slam his hands hard on the desk. Ash closed his eyes as the time of him finding out that Norman was the one that sent soldiers into that forest and splitting Silver from the group. He was the one that told his men to shoot the building. Ash rested his head on his desk and placed his arms over head.

"I'll never fucking forgive him." Ash spoke bitterly. "I can't believe he had the guts to lie in front of my face that day." Shedding only a few tears, "He was the same person that sent his men back into that abandoned mall and killing my sister, Blue."

The door quickly opened which caused Ash to dry his tears away. Pikachu jump back to Ash's bed as Delia stood behind Ash and place her hands on his shoulders.

"You should really stop thinking about that Ash. It's no good for your health." Delia tried to comfort her son by lightly brushing his shoulders.

"I can only put them away from a few days at a time. As time go on, then maybe I can put them away for good." Ash spun in his chair. "Why can't I be like a sim card? When you take it off from a phone everything is erased and the phone is empty. It has no recollection of its past."

Delia kneeled down to her son's height. "But you wouldn't be the person you are today." Delia continued to talk to her son in calm and relax tone.

"I'm an idiot, reckless, selfish teenager who has ambitions that only the dark side of the city can offer. Is that the type of person you want your son to be?"

Patting her son's head, "I know you can get through this." Delia smiled as she parted with a hug and a soft kiss on his forehead.

Ash just watched as his mother simply entered and leave his room so suddenly. The mother he knew would spend hours with him and would talk him back into a great mood. But he was older now and teenagers didn't need that type of love anymore. Society has given the idea that teenagers don't need all the love and nurture they had as children. But they were wrong. As Ash grew up, the more he needed somebody to care for him. Sometimes a simple kiss, hug and words of love is needed more as a child turns into a teenager who is suddenly slammed into reality and is shown the true colours of life.

Ash walked to his bed and laid on it silently. Pikachu jumped over his body to face him and smiled before curling into his master's arms. Ash smiled and embraced Pikachu back. There were things that didn't change. And one of them was the bond he had with his dearest Pikachu.

* * *

Max watched the city from his sister's apartment balcony. Max watched as he heard his sister came to the balcony with him. Maylene stood beside her brother with her hands behind her back. She took in a deep breath of the air. The rain had just subsided and the smell of freshness filled the city.

"You just got to love the smell of the air after raining. You agree Max?"

"Yeah, it's nice." Max looked from the city to his phone. "I've been trying to get in contact with mother and father but I can't reach them."

May placed her hands on the rails as she gaze at the wonderful view of the city. "It's really hard to have any contact with somebody outside the Kanto region. If there was a way I would of called you guys everyday."

Max sighed as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "I guess its back to the old fashion letter sending." Max yawned afterwards.

May thought about the day when Ash knew her brother by looking through her phone without her permission. She remembered Ash explaining to her that he and Max travelled together in both the Hoenn and Kanto region. May gazed at her brother deeply. She trusted Max and she knew he wouldn't lie about something like that. But his brother did know a lot of pokemon even before he turned ten. She couldn't help but question her brother's word from a guy she knew so little about.

"Hey Max. Can I ask something?" May leaned her body onto the rails. "You never left home until now right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just the guy I dated said something differently."

Max turned his whole body to face his older sister. "And you doubt my word now because of this guy?"

"I can't help but wonder. You knew a lot about the Kanto and Hoenn pokemon before you turned ten. And you talked about the towns like you've been here before." May stood up straight. "Tell me the truth Max, have you been here before?"

"I might." Max turned his back on his sister.

May was not pleased at all and quickly grabbed Max's arm and turned his forcefully and harshly back to her. With his face facing her once more. "So why did you lie to me?!"

"It's for your own good!" Max snapped.

"How the hell am I involved in this?"

"That is something I can't answer for you yet. Trust me sis, you would regret if I told you the real reason I lied."

May grabbed his brother's shirt and brought him closer to her. "I'm really tried of hearing bullshit for the sake of me. First Drew now you." May harshly threw Max back. "Is Ash involved in any of this?"

"So his still alive?" Max readjusted his glasses. Max looked at his sister. He knew she would not stop abusing him until she heard the truth from him. "Alright, maybe Ash has to do with me lying. But don't tell me his your boyfriend now?"

"And so what if he is?!" May continued to yell.

"He is a criminal Maylene. Don't go near him. You can't trust him."

Crossing her arms, May looked displeased with her younger brother. "To be honest, he seems to be the only person I can trust right now." She quickly left the balcony afterwards. Max just sighed and laid his head against the rails. He couldn't help but agree.

Year seven:

"You want me to lie now?"

Caroline kneeled down to her son's height and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just for awhile. Just until we fix everything up."

"Lies don't fix anything. They only cover up more and more lies."

Caroline stood up and sighed. "Your father needs this job. He can't stay as a relief worker for the rest of his life."

"And the answer is to become the head of transportation? To run in politics?"

"Right now, power is more important than money. If you have that then nobody can harm you."

Max couldn't believe what his mother was saying to him. He was raised in a family that told him that power would get you nowhere but suffering and you didn't need to be rich to be happy. But Max felt he was now talking to a complete stranger. He did not see her as his mother no more.

"This is wrong!" Max yelled as he finally decided to enter into his father's interview. "Dad!"

Norman and another man turned their chairs to face him. The man wore a black tux and placed his hands into his lap. He didn't look happy with Max entering the room without permission.

"Max please!"

"Dad let's get out of here! We don't need all of this. We don't need power to live our life. Let's just head home." Max tugged on his father's jacket lightly. "Please dad."

"Silly child." The man interviewing Norman spoke. "Life needs power. Power needs life. You cannot have one without the other."

"Liar." Max spoke bitterly. "We have been living without power when pokemon were still around-"

"Even so child, people craved for power even then." Another voice intervened. It was a voice of a teenager.

He had black raven-styled hair and wore casual but expensive clothes. He crossed his arms and looked at the father and son with disgust. "Team Rocket, Aqua and Magma and Galactic all wanted power. We had fools that wanted power since the dawn of time. So don't try to convince us that your family doesn't need power, especially in our dire times."

"Ash?" Max muttered. "What have the years done to you?" Ash walked past them and stood beside his father. He acted like he had not heard Max's words to him.

"Here." Giovanni handed him a folder filled with notes of important information. Ash took the notes and slammed it in front of where Norman sat. The table shook a little.

"Despite you're past actions, you have been accepted Mr. Maple. You are now in charge of transportation here in Republic city in Kanto." Ash spoke in a dull and uncaring tone. Ash looked at Max coldly. He didn't seem to recognise Max. "And tell your son to know his place. He should know that the land he steps on here belongs to the Ketchum's, and we don't tolerate assholes who think they can barge in and expect a warm welcoming." Ash kept his cold glare as he left the room, brushing shoulders with Caroline who was entering into the room.

Giovanni held his hands together and sighed. "I'm sorry for my son's actions. He hasn't adapted to this type of lifestyle. You see I just got him back from the war, including his brother. They were missing for nearly three years."

"I guess that explains the cold attitude towards others. He might saw us as enemies." Norman joked but stopped his laugh when he saw that Giovanni was not laughing with him.

"You may leave now Mr Maple. See you in a few months."

Max gritted his teeth and walked out of the room and looked down the hallway and saw Ash was still there. He was entering into another room of the compound. Max quickly ran to him and pushed him away. Ash quickly fell on the floor but made his way back to his feet.

"Who do you fucking think you are to shove me out of my way like that?" Ash spoke bitterly. "You, your father killed her."

"My father didn't kill anyone Ash!" Max pleaded. "And why did you have to speak to him like he did! What happened to you Ash?"

"I don't know who you are and you have no right to ask me such things." Ash shoved Max away from the door's entrance but Max got up and held onto Ash's sleeve. "But I'll tell you this. Your father killed my sister and my girl. But I doubt he'll tell you because he apparently cares for you. Be careful because he might turn on you like he did to me." Ash shook his arm by Max didn't let go.

"Look, if your upset on how I treated last year then I'm sorry. If you were upset you didn't have to put up an act like you were alright."

Ash grudged, as he finally was able to shake Max off of him. "You don't know me so stop acting like you do! You have no idea how many people died on my in the last two years of my life and even before that! Look, I don't know who you are so let it stay that way. Stay out of my way and my life foolish kid!" Ash entered into the room and slammed the door behind him. Max just stood in shock as he tried to absorb what had just happened to him. Caroline and Norman came to their son's aid and embraced him before leaving the Ketchum's estate.

* * *

Current year:

Ash rubbed his eyes as he took another yawn. He laid his back on the park bench as he snuggled deeper into his jacket. An hour ago he was enjoying sleeping in his warm bed with his Pikachu by his side and the next May had called him and told him to meet at the city park. Ash shivered as a gust of wind blew past him. He gazed at the clock post and saw it had just turned nine. Ash grumbled why he had to meet May here and not at her apartment.

"Hey Ash!" Looking up, Ash saw it was May. "Glad you came."

"Yeah, the feeling isn't quite the same though." Ash joked. Ash waited until May took the seat beside him. "So why here and not back at your place?"

"I can't really face my brother right now." May's good and cheery mood quickly disappeared. "He told me the truth. The truth that he has been here before and he has travelled with you before."

"Max? His still alive?!" Ash saw May nodded.

"Before I left to see you he told me that you met once again a year ago but it wasn't the most happiest of reunions."

Ash began to think. He couldn't recall any memory of meeting Max at such an earlier date since two years ago. Then it suddenly came back to him all at once. Ash nearly couldn't believe he had missed him. It should have been clear as day to him. Ash face palmed himself. "Oh God, I can't believe I didn't see that!"

"What's wrong?" May placed her hands on Ash's back.

"Last year I was a pretty horrible guy. I was so cold and a total bitch to everyone around me. I was disrespect everyone around me and just tell strangers to get out of my way." Taking a pause, "I mean I'm a little snobby and cold now but not compared to last year. Anyway I remember his father coming into an interview to become head of transportation and Max came in telling that he didn't need to go into politics for them to survive. I was in the room and pretty much gave his father the job so Max could shut up but as soon as I left Max followed me and asked for forgiveness but I just shrugged him away."

"What made you turn into such a…dark person?" May spoke unconfidently, it was clear that May wasn't sure if she should of asked such a question.

"Many things came all at once. I learned who killed my sister and my girlfriend in that same year. I was introduced into the dark parts of town. I pretty much took that kind of life because it was the only way I could comfort myself from that war."

"Max seems to have a grudge on you. He called you a criminal early on in my conversation with him."

"I can't blame him." Ash sighed. "I won't be surprised if I end up in a fight with him."

"And what about his father?"

"His face just makes my blood boil. Until the day he comes and tells me the truth and the reasons behind it I won't forgive him. The whole politic body of this city angers me. I won't back down from a fight if they want one."

"You've had a hard past. I wish I could understand your pain but I would be lying if I said I did." May held Ash's hand tightly. "I'm here now. I'll help you every step of the way."

Smiling, Ash held May's hand tighter. "Thank you May. Thank you." He gazed at how beautiful her smile was. Then her lips, he admired how soft and kissable they could be. Unable to control himself he started to lean towards them. Somehow May didn't push him away and just stood there.

"Hands off!"

Turning around to where they heard the call they saw it was no other than Max. He was not happy at all to see his sister in Ash's arms. Walking over Max grabbed Ash by his shirt and pulled him closer to him until their noses could touch if they wanted too. "Hands off my sister!" Max pushed Ash onto the snow. Max pulled May behind and acted like a wall. "Stay away from Maylene criminal!"

"I'm not a criminal Max." Ash spoke in a calm manner.

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to us Ash! A person like you doesn't deserve somebody like my sister."

"I had my reason behind my accusations. Your father killed my sister and the woman I loved dearly. But as his son he would never tell you unless his life was on the line."

"My father is no killer." Max spoke proudly.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "You might regret it." Ash treated.

"I won't have any regrets because it's not true. My father is a good man." Max defended his father.

Ash closed his eyes and opened them and sadly looked on the light snow beneath him. He sighed and looked back at Max. "How did things ever come this far?" Ash brushed his fringe and turned his back on the two siblings. "Your father is a popular politician here in Republic city. I'm sure I'm not the only one his abused with his power." Looking over his shoulder he saw how confused Maylene was. "I'm guessing you haven't told your sister that too?"

"I expected her to already know."

"You told me he was still back at home." May took a few steps away from her younger brother. "How many times must you lie to me Max?"

"That wasn't planned sis, honest!" Max explained but it was useless. May did not believe him. May ran to Ash's side and suddenly and unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. Ash's face went all red as May quickly looked back at her brother. Ash continued to stand there with a brightly lit face.

"I've only know this man for a few weeks but he hasn't lied to me once and we are not even related. Unlike you Max, who is my own brother is doing nothing but telling me lies after lies!" May clenched her fists.

Ash grabbed May's hand and pushed her into his arms. Ash looked back at Max. "Not once did I hate you Max. The side you saw that day was what this city has turned me into. Call me what you want but I still will never hate you. As cheesy that may sound its true." Holding May's hand, "May will be staying with me until you two sort out your problems." Ash tugged May's hand as a signal to move. Without any struggle May agreed. The couple kept on walking and did not look back, not once.

Year two:

A young twelve year old boy gazed through the small plane window and saw a collection of clouds. Ash smiled as he sat back on his seat. Beside him was his father reading the latest issue of Poke-finance magazine and Delia was fixing her watch. The three of them were flying in Giovanni's excusive plane.

"Hey dad? What's the big surprise you keep telling me about?" Ash looked at his father and waited for an answer.

"Must we really go through this dear?" Delia spoke in a worried tone.

"I'm doing this for you both." Giovanni placed the magazine down and looked at his son. "The big surprise is capturing the whole Kanto region and making it ours."

"But why do we want that?" Giovanni slightly laughed at his son's innocence.

"So there won't be any more silly fools doing bad things there. If they do something bad we will take their pokemon away from them to teach them a lesson."

"And if this works will we do the same thing to the other regions?" Once again, Giovanni laughed at his son's question.

Patting his son's head, "One thing at a time Ashton." Giovanni sighed and looked at his son right in the face. "But there is something I need you to do."

"What is it dad?"

"I need you to pretend you're dead."

Delia dropped her watch onto the ground and Ash just sat in his seat in shock. He blinked a few times but nothing changed his expression. Delia placed her hands on her arm rests, unhappy with her husband's idea.

"What do you want my son to do?!" Delia yelled furiously.

"If we want this to work he has to pretend his dead to his friends so the surprise will work." Giovanni explained. "But it's only for a few months. Once we get everything ready we can head to Pallet and explain everything to them."

"They're not dumb children!" Delia added. "They'll find out what we are doing is wrong."

"What is so wrong of taking control of one region for the greater good of others?" Giovanni raised his voice slightly. "This is for all of us. Trust me. I wouldn't be doing this is it wasn't."

Delia just crossed her arms and looked through the window. Ash just covered his eyes with his cap and embraced his knees. Giovanni returned to his magazine as Ash sat in his chair quietly. Holding his tears back Ash decided it was best to close his eyes, with hope that when he woke up everybody he loved would be by his side, even his cherished friends.


	9. Hidden from sight

**A/N: **This took my at least three days to write. Not because the plot was long it was because i couldn't make up my mind when to end the chapter and before i knew it this became a 20 page long chapter. Oops.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter nine: Hidden from sight

_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light._  
**Plato**

Ash's eyes gazed at the city lights that glowed intensely, some brighter than others. The winds were faint but there were times where sudden gusts of wind blew past his hair, sometimes strong enough to blow his hood away from his face. Placing the hood over his face again Ash sighed. Winter was coming to an end and spring would soon come. But spring was still cold in Kanto; the only time he could go into the city without his yellow scarf was in summer. But Ash never really went out often in summer. He was never a fan of the warmer days.

At least four hours had passed since May had called him to meet him at the park and Max came and called him by many names. Four hours ago was when May suddenly kissed him on the lips. He placed his fingertips and gentle felt and tried to imagine the kiss once more. Unable to recall the feeling ash returned to the wonderful view the city made during the night.

"Hey there!" Turning around quickly Ash was surprised to see it was no other than Bianca.

"What are you doing here? I remember I called Stephan only."

Ash watched Bianca taking her seat beside him who was sitting at the very edge of the city building roof. "What? You don't think I can handle a little violence do you?"

"It's not that." Ash looked away from the girl briefly. "I thought what happened in the subway would turned you off."

"I won't be turned off by something like that!" Bianca spoke. "If I couldn't handle that then how on earth can I face NTR and get my Pignite back?"

Ash leaned forward in his seat, "How did, you lose him?"

Bianca looked at the city and sighed. "I lost him in a battle. The military said that if I won Stephan would be free but if he did he would steal my Pignite and Stephan."

"Stephan only told me briefly about your days of the war in Unova." Ash leaned back. "Weren't you with Iris and Cilan around the time?"

Bianca sadly nodded. "Yes, we entered into their base after I lost the battle. We were able to save Stephan but my Pignite was nowhere to be seen." Moving her attention skyward, "Iris was the champ and Cilan was a gym leader so they knocked out most of the guards easily with their pokemon but when we were escaping the place was in fire and parts of the building were falling on us. We all escaped but Cilan was badly injured."

This made Ash curious. "He-he didn't die from illness?"

"From what I can recall, no."

"Iris will need to explain this to me when we get back." Ash turned around and saw Stephan had arrived via his flying type pokemon. The trainer landed onto the city building's roof with ease. "Stephan!" Ash called. "About time."

The rival smiled nervously before running up to the two. "Shall we get started?"

"B-But what are we doing?!" Bianca panicked as she ran up to the two boys. Both started at her in disbelief.

"You came here without having a single clue what we are going to do?" Ash spoke.

"Um, yeah." The blond scratched her neck and sweat dropped.

"No matter." Stephan threw his arm around the girl. Bianca froze. "I'll explain the brief on the way there."

Ash smiled as Bianca stuttered to get another word out of her mouth. Seconds later she escaped Stephan's grip and was able to speak the words she wanted to ask Ash until she was interrupted. "Just tell me who we are aiming. Is it that mystery man we met at the subway or not?"

"No." Ash boldly spoke. "It's Norman. Norman Maple."

Twelve hours ago:

Ash continued to count on how many red cars had passed from the window since the meeting had started. He had lost interest since Norman had explained his proposal about the city's increase in traffic. Since Giovanni, his father, had become mayor of the city he was his second in command. He would give proposals such as Norman's the tick of approval or not. Ash was returned to his senses when he heard notes being slammed against the table.

"You did hear what I did say?" Norman spoke in an irritated manner.

Glaring at the former gym leader, "Sorry, I don't listen to bullshit." Ash turned his attention back to the window.

"Ash!" Dawn blurted. "Really?"

Keeping his childish behaviour. "Stay out of his Berlitz."

Dawn crossed her arms as Cyrus leaned back in his chair and watched on. Giovanni was not able to attend the meeting so it was entrusted to him to keep the place at peace. Dawn looked at her father. He didn't seem to care, or knew how to stop the boys but Dawn could not blame him. She didn't know how to stop them both either.

"He wasn't like this before." Cyrus spoke to his daughter. "Even if I barely knew him back then he wasn't always this...selfish."

"Ash wasn't selfish at all, father." Dawn defended her friend.

"He was. He wanted to protect his friends so much that he didn't know that protection would cause chaos to run the world we are in now."

Dawn looked at her friend; she never knew she would live to the day that her father was right about his accusation of her friend. Dawn sighed and watched on as Ash and Norman disagreed once more.

"I cannot accept that Maple. Did you not get a single word we discussed from last time?" Ash spun in his chair at least once before adding, "It's too expensive and we would have to create new tracks in places where national parks are in." Ash slammed his hands against the table. "Do you know how to read a fucking map or not?"

"Don't question me Ash."

The whole room went silent. Nobody in the meeting room dared to speak that name in front of him. Even Silver was shocked with the news. Zoey say beside her best friend just in-case she wanted to add herself into the mess.

"How dare _you._" The boy gritted his teeth. "How dare you speak to me like you've done nothing wrong!"

"Ash." Silver spoke to his younger brother. Ash gave him a quick glare before looking away. "Fine. Finish this one quickly." Silver lay back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"And you're just going to support you brother's madness?!" Norman yelled at Silver. Silver looked at him and yawned.

"Be glad I'm not involving myself into this conversation because if I did you wouldn't be right here right now." Silver looked away.

"What I speak is no madness Maple, you of all people knows what I speak is true!" Ash turned to formal speaking to get Norman's attention away from his brother.

"Take your personal affairs out of this."

"I'm not reminding you of how you killed my own sister in that mall six years ago or how you killed your own daughter four years after that." Ash stood up from his seat. "You were in control of officer commands here in the Kanto region six years ago. In fact many gym leaders were. You were in control of killing any pokemon master in site. In fact your men killed anybody they fucking saw." Cyrus and his daughter looked at Norman. They now were questioning his place as head of transportation. "May and my older sister Blue were just getting any leftover meals they found in the mall. Your men thought it would be great to destroy the mall while my sister was still in there. They didn't even have their any pokemon with them and they decided to destroy the whole fucking place up."

"Why blame it on me. You said it yourself. _Many gym leaders _were in charge back then."

"Mr. Norman Maple, don't let me use the evidence to bring your pretty world down. Don't let me inform your wife about the trouble your making." Ash coughed sarcastically. "Sorry my bad, I mean your _ex-_wife. Even she saw the trouble you were making and she didn't have to make a step into Kanto to see that."

Norman clenched his fists as Dawn stood up with her hands by her side. "Is this true sir? You were in charge of killing many trainers including Ashton's sister back when the war began?"

"Dawn." Cyrus placed his hand on Dawn's to calm her down. "Right now Ashton has no evidence to suggest a thing. Right now this is only a war of words."

"This isn't bullshit!" Ash yelled at Cyrus. "He killed my sister, my girlfriend and many others trainers along the way." Ash glared back at the gym leader. "He may not be the one that covered his hands in blood but he commanded his men to kill anybody on site they saw - Pokemon master or not."

Silver suddenly stood up, pushing his chair harshly backwards as he stood up. He threw his jacket over his shoulders and walked out of the room without saying a single word. Zoey watched as her best friend stood in shock. Cyrus just continued to lay back. He didn't seem to show any emotions ever since Ash and his daughter stopped his plans many years ago in Sinnoh.

"I'll have my team investigate this. Until then, this will remain a rumour – nothing more." Dawn reached over for her bag and placed it on her shoulder and stormed out of the meeting. Zoey sighed and left tagging along. Cyrus stood up and spoke.

"Giovanni will be informed about this. Until then, get your little argument under control. This is a meeting for the best of Republic city, not a trip down memory lane."

Cyrus soon left afterwards. Norman sighed and took a few steps back. "This is unbelievable!" Norman threw his hands into the air with disbelief. "Now you got this whole meeting against me."

"You set yourself up for it, ever since you killed my sister."

"I didn't kill anyone Ash." Norman reached over for his notes and placed them into his suitcase.

"Keep telling yourself that murderer." Ash reached over for his coat and placed it on. "I got the evidence to put you in jail right now. Don't make me wait for the day that I actually have to see the idea of getting you killed."

"You know Max will never forgive you. He once looked up to you." Norman sighed as she tightened his tie. "I'm sorry things had to go down this way."

Ash placed his hands around the doorknob. "Don't say sorry to me now." Looking back, "You knew what you did, I'm disgusted not that even your against the wall you still refuse to tell everyone the sins you did. You killed Blue, you killed May and every trainer your men saw. You issued the command, if you didn't open your fucking mouth nobody would have died. May would have not died!" Ash placed his forehead against the door. "Why did you command such a horrible thing? To believe you were once a gym leader..."

"I did what was right at the time."

"Yeah, to kill."

* * *

"Totally uncalled for!" Dawn crossed her arms. Dawn looked down to her drink. She looked back at her former travelling companion. "Can't you discuss your issues while not in the meeting?!" Dawn pouted.

"Things...happened." Ash took a sip from his drink.

"No shit." Dawn rolled her eyes before taking a sip from her drink. "You know this is bad for my image!"

Ash continued to drink before replying to Dawn, "You're only human Dawn. Maybe people might actually like you more after this gets onto the papers tomorrow." Ash swallowed hard after seeing the death glare the bluenette was giving him. "Or not..." Ash took the drink from Dawn's hand and swapped with some pink lemonade he had ordered by accident. "Drink this."

"Yes, drink it Dawn. It might get your sensitive and calm side on." Zoey encouraged.

Dawn sighed and eventually relaxed. Both Ash and Zoey took a sigh of relief when Dawn returned to her calm state. Silver just simple continued to eat from the bowl of hot chips placed in the middle of the table. He took a drink of lemonade before adding into the conversation.

"I don't understand why you just blurted out everything out like that Ash." Silver took a drink afterwards. "What you said is nothing but accusations until you actually wave the evidence right in front of his face."

"You do have it right Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah but it isn't really...complete." Ash crossed his arms and sighed. Ash leaned back on his seat and yawned. "I need to get more...stronger evidence to back up the one I have now."

"And don't tell your going to break the law in order to get it?" Zoey entered herself into the conversation. "You do know half of us here belong to the police and military unit."

Ash blushed in embarrassed and returned to his drink in hope you he would get a good response. But nothing came. Dawn just laughed at Ash's flustered face and soon Zoey joined in. Silver just smirked before taking another sip from his own drink.

_"Foolish brother." _Silver smiled. _"He doesn't know what he gets himself into at times."_

* * *

"And that's the whole reason you're going to break into Norman's villa and get whatever we can before daylight?" Bianca asked after hearing the whole reason of breaking into Norman's home.

"Shh!" Ash spoke softly. "Even if we are flying above buildings with our flying type pokemon people can still hear us."

"Aren't you just over reacting?" Stephan spoke who was ahead of them replied. "We are pretty high in the air. Surly nobody can hear us up here."

"Still." Ash tightened his grip on Staraptor. Bianca held onto Ash tighter as well, causing the boy to blush slightly. "I'm not risking anything."

"Very well." Stephan turned back to wear he was facing. Looking down the trio saw they were now flying above Norman's villa. Both circled around the home like a pack of vultures about to pounce on their prey and landed on the roof softly and carefully.

Ash noticed something was odd. Ash had flown over Norman's villa many times to reach over to the "usual spot" he and Stephan met many times in the past year. Even in the late hours of the night the garden lights would remain on and only turned off as soon morning came. But they were off. Ash knew that would have explained how hard it was to find the place. Returning their flying types to their balls the three made it off the roof and to the backyard. The area had hardly and grass and was mainly paved with wooden decking that surrounded both the swimming pool and barbeque area. Plants were only planted near the fence to increase the privacy.

"I don't understand why a man that lives with no children of wife needs such a huge place." Stephan spoke as he observed the area closely.

"When you're in politics you need to look fancy and act rich." Ash kneeled down to the garden lights. They were standing side by side the pavement that led into the house. The lights had been snapped off or the glass surrounding the blub had been smashed. The trainer knew something was up. "Be on your guard. Something is wrong here."

"Right." Bianca held her pokeball in her hand tightly. "Will do."

Ash readjusted his hood as the three made to the villa. The glass sliding door was smashed as soon they had arrived. A break and enter was clearly seen.

"We have to inform your brother and Dawn about this. We are entering into a crime scene Ash!"

"We'll get caught if we said anything." Stephan explained.

"No need to worry about that." Both Bianca and Stephan turned to see who it was. It was no other than Ash's older brother Silver. Ash didn't turn around to greet his brother but entered himself into the building. Shrugging his shoulders the rest entered and followed.

Looking around everything seemed to be in place except for the tiny fragments of glass scattered from the smashed glass sliding door. There were the odd photos or figurines that had fallen from their place. But for a man that lived on his own for the last year Ash was surprised to see Norman having a very clean house. A shadow figure started to come down from the hallway. The four of them came together and stayed as one giant unit. All got their pokemon ready just in case the man wanted a fight.

The shadow figure stopped when he saw he was close enough to the four. The four could hear a soft chuckle as he threw an all tied up and gagged Norman towards them. Ash caught the man before putting him aside.

"Why are you getting involved in my problems?" Ash took a step forward. "His, _my _problem, not yours."

"And your mine so that is why I'm getting you _your _way." The man replied. Without hesitation he took off his hood. "I'm sure you can remember me now. I'm the same asshole that nearly killed you in that old abandon subway until your brother and media-only girlfriend saved the day."

Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He wanted to hurt himself for not seeing it earlier. It made sense, it would be no other that _him. _

"What on earth do you have against me?"

"You and your father killed my brother and Dawn, she may be alive but she is nothing but a stranger. I could not even recognise her in that military uniform." The man flicked his hair and smirked. "So you killed her too."

"Eight years have passed. Move. On."

"But you know me Ash. Moving on isn't easy for me." He chuckled slightly as he saw Bianca un-gagging the politician. "I see your friend is untying the enemy."

Ash got a pokeball from his pocket and enlarged the machine with the press of the button. "Right now the only fucking enemy I see is you." Ash threw the machine into the air. The pokeball opened into two and released Ash's pokemon into the battlefield. "Electro ball Pikachu!" Bianca and Stephan were surprised to see Ash's closest friend was being kept inside a pokeball. Bianca got her pokeball but was turned down when Norman shook his head.

"This is his battle."

"Flamethrower."

The ball of lightning was interrupted when a sudden burst of flames destroyed it. The flames continued on and made a direct hit at Pikachu. Ash cussed as Pikachu got hit but got himself together again quickly. "Iron tail!"

"Hyper Beam."

Aiming two of its arm at the opponent bright light started to appear within. But due to Pikachu's injured paw the small mouse was not able to reach in time and was blasted away with the powerful hyper beam. A wall of the house was completely destroyed as Pikachu collided into it due from the powerful force of hyper beam. Pikachu was knocked out cold.

"Shit." Ash ran to Pikachu and held the injured mouse in his arms. He looked intensely at the man that had injured Pikachu badly. "You bastard!"

The strange man turned his back and waved at the group. "I'll be seeing you." He covered his face by lifting his hood over his head. "Also I want to let you know that Norman didn't kill your sister or May. He was the one in charge of sending men to the forest but the one that commanded to kill your sister and May was under another leader." He looked over his shoulder briefly. "I'll come back to you with the proof."

All watched as the man began to leave. Ash could not contain his anger as he made his way to his feet. He held his injured pokemon closer to his heart. He glared at the man as he took a few steps back to the others.

"You were always such an asshole Paul!" Ash yelled.

Paul looked over his shoulder and looked away with a smile across his face. "Always was Ketchum."

Ash spat as Paul took his insult as nothing but a joke. His thoughts were interrupted when Norman began to cough. The trainer looked down and kneeled down to the man's height. Ash handed over Pikachu to his brother as he personally untied the rope around his wrists. Norman saw how Ash spoke not a single word to him or even look at his face as he untied the ropes. Only did the rope fall onto the ground did he look at him.

He wasn't anger, upset or happy. Ash was crying. Ash's emotions got the better of him as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry." Ash blurted out in tears. "I just was so upset and-"

"It's alright Ash." Norman patted the boy's back. "When we are upset we normally say things we don't really mean. It just worse the longer you hold it in."

Ash quickly dried his tears away and quickly leaned off the man. Silver kneeled beside his brother still holding Pikachu in his arms. Norman placed his hand on Ash's shoulder. "There is something else I have to say." He looked at both brothers. "May is alive; she didn't die from the fallen building two years ago."

Ash could not hold his feelings in. The trainer was confused if he should either be jumping in joy or cry for hours. Bianca knelt down and embraced her dear rival. Ash embraced the blond back and held her tight. Bianca broke the hug and smiled. She removed her hood as if it was the sign for the rest to follow. Ash removed his hood followed by Silver then Stephan.

"I guess the jig is up." Stephan sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. I won't say a single word that your guys are the Pokemon Masters." Norman looked at every one of them before looking back at Ash. "I know you have a reason for doing this, so don't stop until you know your mission is done."

"Thanks...Norman." Ash bowed his head before asking Pikachu from Silver. "Just tell me this, where is May?"

"She's Maylene Maple now. But she cannot remember her past in fact the only family she remembers is Max. Everyone thought it was best for May not to remember me or Caroline, her trauma might come back again."

"I know May well, she's strong. She wouldn't let something like this hold her down."

* * *

The brunette pushed her long brown hair behind her ear as they got in the way of smelling some of her favourite flowers in the nearest flower shop closest to Ash's family mansion. May pulled out a rose that was placed near her favourite bunch of flowers. She placed it against the tip of her nose and softly smelled the lovely aroma it produced. A familiar stranger stood behind the bunch of roses and other flowers she was standing ahead. Moving her eyes skywards she discovered it was no other than Drew.

"Hey." The boy nervously greeted. "Long time no see."

"It's been some time. A month I think right?"

"Yeah." Drew nodded. He looked down at rose in May's hands. "I see you still have a thing for roses."

"Hm this?" May held the rose and shook it slightly. After Drew nodded May chuckled. "I just wanted to smell it. Roses aren't really my thing. I think they're a little cliché." May fanned her hand at the man. May returned the rose back to the rest of its kind. "You still own this place?" The brunette placed her hands behind her back and scoped her surroundings. "Nothing has changed much."

"Besides from the flowers, yeah nothing really has." Drew stood beside the girl. "Like you." He spoke while looking at her. May turned to face Drew and when their eyes met both blushed and looked away.

"T-That's nice to hear." May stuttered.

"Well it's nice to see you again May. It's nice to share a conversation with you without you raising your voice at me." May looked over her shoulder and saw Drew smiling. She smiled and nodded as Drew made his way back into his parent's flower shop.

"Was that Drew?" Another familiar entered into the scene. Looking up May was glad to see her guess was right. "Still annoying?"

"Maybe and how do you know him?" May asked before turning to a bunch of marigolds placed right beside the tub of roses.

"Journeys in the past." Ash shrugged as he placed his arms behind his head. The teenager looked up the sky before back at May. "I got class soon so we'll catch up back at my place." May nodded before she grabbed a marigold and placed it against the tip of her nose. "You really have no plans to go back to your place with Max?"

"Just give me a few days. I need to accept what has just happened. Maybe who knows, he might decide to tell a few more secrets while his at it."

Ash chuckled before picking a marigold from the bunch and handing it over to May. "Just stay safe alright?" He warmly smiled at May. May nodded as the teenager headed on his own way. He continued to make his way with a confused looked over his face. From a distant sight he could see May holding the marigold her had offered and a few others flowers and entering into the store to purchase them.

He couldn't believe that she was the same woman he loved two years ago. Ash sighed to believe she wasn't the same person from that era. He had fallen for Maylene not because she was May but because she was different. He wanted to love somebody besides May but some things didn't go the way he wanted. But Ash smiled because he was glad it was the same May he knew from so many years ago. Ash smiled and made his way to school, not to learn but to speak with his teacher, Iris.

Ash made his way to the giant educational building. Many students like himself were either entering or leaving the area. But Ash had no plans to leave yet. He glanced at his phone and was glad to see he was half an hour early. Ash was never an early student but he made the effort today to speak with a very special friend – now teacher to ask about what really happened at the last night of Cilan's life.

He made his way to where his class was located as usual without any rush. After climbing stairs and dodging running students he finally made his way to the room. He looked through the little window placed on the door and saw Iris writing down the day's assignments onto the whiteboard. With a few knocks he waited for Iris to look back but was too busy doing her job. Sighing, Ash pressed down on the handle and entered himself into the room.

"Ash?" Iris finally noticed the young teenager entering into her classroom. "This is a surprise." She kept her eyes on him as he sat himself on the desk with his bag near his feet.

"I don't like the idea of coming early but there is something I need to ask from you. As your old friend I'm begging you not to lie to me."

Iris dropped her whiteboard marker onto her desk and her notes followed. Iris took her seat and faced back at Ash. "What's the matter Ashton? Has something been bothering you again?"

"Stop with the teacher bullshit." Ash blurted. "Tell me how Cilan really died _Airisu." _

Iris held her hands together when Ash spoke her full name that only her home land – village of the dragons knew. It was a name she hated to the simple fact it was too girly for her. It was a name that they once said, fitted a princess and that princess was her. Only the village elder spoke that name to her the most and Ash had picked it up from them but he never has spoken that name to her not once until now.

"You know how much I dislike that name Ashton."

"Right now you're leaving me with no choice." Ash pushed himself off the desk and made his way to Iris's. "If you don't want me to say it again, tell me the truth."

"We were in Unova around that time." Iris looked around to make sure nobody was at the door. When she felt it was safe she continued. "The war had just broken out and Bianca was forced to battle grunts to save Stephan who was badly injured after batting a few grunts before. In the end she lost and had to give up both her Pignite and Stephan. Knowing the pride the rest of us had we went after them and eventually saved Stephan but Bianca's Pignite was never to be found."

"Iris."

The teacher looked up and sighed. "I know." Iris paused before adding. "We were leaving but as we were the place were already on fire. Parts of the place were falling on us. We were able to dodge most but then a huge piece fell and then-"

"Iris." Ash repeated softly as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I-I need to know."

Iris shallowed hard and kept her tears from falling. "Cilan pushed me out of the way and he got hit by the burning part. We were able to take him away quickly but he was so badly burnt that my medical herbs weren't able to save him. Not only did his skin get burnt but his internal organs were badly injured too." Iris took in a deep breath, "If I wasn't so hard-headed to telling everyone to go the other way then maybe Cilan would have never got hit." Iris slipped away from Ash's grasp and dried her tears away. "What hurts is that he did that because he loved me and he would have done anything to protect the champion."

"You were in a relationship with Cilan even when the war was still on?" Ash asked. Iris nodded.

"And there was something more." Iris stood up from her chair and locked the class room door. "We had a child."

Ash blinked at Iris in total shock. In the last year she was the first person that he knew survived the war. He couldn't believe she never told him about her relationship with Cilan or the fact they had a child together.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I was still in shock with Cilan's death that my pregnancy with my first child got difficult." Iris turned to face her friend. "After a few weeks after Cilan's death I returned to Grandpa Drayden who was living the the village of dragons. I told him the story and he looked after me until the day I gave birth to my son. I haven't seen him in a year because I needed to get his papers done. He just came here to Kanto just last week. I was planning to tell the others tonight by inviting them to dinner. I guess you just got ahead of the rest." Iris chuckled nervously but that didn't release the tension in the room.

"The war in Unova happened late. Around two years ago did it really start so your son...his around two now right?"

"Yes." Iris nodded. She leaned her back against the door. "He really looks like him. He even loves to cook and bake cookies when we are home. I would love you to see him. I need a father figure for him or at least an Uncle – blood related or not."

Ash looked a breath and walked over to the desk he left his bag at. Tossing it over his shoulder he looked back at his teacher. "I'll come over for dinner with Maylene and Dawn. Maybe Stephan and Bianca might like to come as well." Ash paused before adding. "And I'll be his Uncle. I know the feeling of growing up with a father figure to look up to."

Iris smiled and nodded to Ash. "I couldn't be any happier."


	10. Restart and Renew

**A/N: **I did some research in the last few days (that's why I haven't had any time to beta read or reply to my reviews) I read some Contest fics (shoot me if you want) and most of them had the love triangle of BriannaxDrewxMay. Then I thought, what if I add some Admirationshipping into my fic? (DrewxBrianna)

I mean Drew deserve a lover, and I want him not to look like that ass hole that cheated on May before they would get married. I'm not that kind of advanceshipper that bashes a poor non-fictional character.

This is a more lighter, less tense chapter. Enjoy.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Restart and renew

_"Never too old, never too bad, never too late, never too sick to start from scratch once again." - _**Bikram Choudhury**

"A dinner?" May asked as she shaped her hair into a ponytail before dropping it with an unsatisfied look all over her face. "Or a party? May added as she played with her hair once more.

"Maybe both." Ash spoke as he put on light jacket over himself. Looking himself in the mirror he looked back as May and saw how unpleased she was with her hair. He smirked and walked over the brunette. "Can I help?"

The young coordinator gave a shocked glare at the boy. She seemed wary of Ash's skills in the hairdressing department. "You're joking right?"

"Nope."

May placed her hands against Ash's dresser and fixed her eyes on the hair ties sitting all only on the bench. They were nowhere near Ash's fragrances and other male products. She was never use to seeing males have such many products. But times were changing; even when she was dating Drew he had some fragrances and lotions of his own. She was sure that men also wanted to stay young as long as possible; she shouldn't be so new to the idea.

As the brunette was lost on her train of thought Ash slowly slipped his hands in front of May and reached over for the two hair ties. Looking over he saw May was still thinking to herself. The teenager took the chance to quickly tie up May thick long brown hair into a bun with the tips poking out at the bottom. He left some of her hair to form her sides and roughly brushed them roughly down the sides of her cheeks.

He was never the hairstylist but during his harsh times surviving in the war with his siblings, Blue and Silver he was forced to do what he called back then, 'girly things'. Ash smirked at the idea of how young he was really was back then and as he looked at May's hairstyle he was instantly reminded of his older sister. There were times where he had to fix his sister's hair of his brother's. He complained at how bad they would look but the both would laugh softly and told him it did not matter. He could remember that there were male hairdressers that did girls hairstyles all the time to their female customers and nobody ever picked on them. In fact they didn't mind that men could do things females could do, same via versa.

"Wah!" Ash was snapped out from his memory when he heard May scream.

She placed her hands against her cheeks and turned her head both left and right numerous times to inspect her new hairstyle. With glee, she smiled.

"This is wonderful Ash!" May turned and rushed into his arms. "Since when did you know how to do such wonderful hairstyles?!"

"My sister taught me a few years back." Ash spoke with a blush all over his cheeks. "Weird isn't it?"

Shaking her head, "No, it's wonderful!" May couldn't help but jump in her spot a little. "It's nice to see that guys can do what girls can. I find it rather cute."

"Oh, that's cool." Ash smiled as he walked over to his dresser that was beside his bed. He went down to his knees and looked under his bed and smiled when he found the item he needed. "Ha! Got it!" Ash expressed his joy by holding his belt into the air. May looked over at Ash with confusion.

"You keep your belt under your bed?"

"No. But, the last few nights have been rough and I tend to get very emotional due to... recent events." He placed his belt around his waist before looking back into the mirror. With a pleased look he looked back at May. "Ready?"

"Yeah." His female companion nodded and stood beside her friend. With a cheeky smile May reached over for Ash's hand and dragged him out of his room. Ash wanted to say goodbye to his yellow companion but the teenager didn't have enough time to even call his name.

Pikachu's ears stood straight up after hearing a large sound of footsteps rushing out of the door. Opening his eyes he was it was nothing but he could hear Ash begging for May to release her grip on his hand downstairs, but knowing the cheekiness of his female companion, that wouldn't happen any time soon. The little mouse yawned and stretched while still in his little cosy basket. He sat down and yawned once more before patting his cheeks lightly to wake himself even more. He shook his head and scratched behind his ears before getting out of the basket completely.

"Chaaa." He spoke. He looked towards his master's bed and saw the ripples and creases clearly marked on the sheets. It was clear two people had slept on the bed. If anything ever happened between them two was something Pikachu had no interest to investigate into.

Hoping down he made towards the entrance before finding a blue icy fox holding a basket filled with fruits heading towards his way. Pikachu stood at the entrance and waited as the fox made her way towards him. She placed the basket in front of the mouse and smiled.

"Glarr." The female greeted. The two had came use to sharing snacks during the day.

"Cha!" Pikachu waved as his sign of greeting the ice type. He looked at the basket and found that the apple stood out of the most and reached out to it. Tapping it a few times at the carpet the apple soon split into two. Smiling he reached over for both pieces and offered the other slice to Glaceon.

With a nod she reached over and took the piece and began to eat it. She lay down on the ground and placed the fruit in between her paws for grip and started to take a bite into it. As for Pikachu he sat back down again and held the piece with his paws and took nibbles into the slice. Both looked at once another and smiled as they enjoyed their evening treat.

* * *

Both teenagers looked at the building. Ash reached over for the text he received from Iris an hour ago. There, in a neat fashion was written what area they were in the Republic City. Looking around once more, they knew that the city block the ex-champion had stated in her text was the same area they were in. But with twenty two houses, all two stories high that all looked the same, expect from the small front garden, it would have been embarrassing to guess and knock on each door until they reached Iris.

Sighing Ash reached into his contacts and scrolled down until his eyes met with Iris's name. He placed it against his ear and waited for the dialling to end and hear Iris's voice at the other end. But the wait was cut short when a young child, around two ran out the front door, smiling and with a Pansage doll in his air, who he was treating like it was an aeroplane (airplane), soon followed a distressed call of a worried mother.

"Cameron!"

Both watched as the little child continued to pay little attention to where he was heading at ran into Ash's legs, falling onto the ground with water in his eyes. Both knew the child was going to cry and looked at one another in hope they knew what to do.. Lucky for them both, Iris had reached them both before the child started to cry.

"Shh, don't cry honey." Iris spoke as she picked her son into her arms. "Having trouble finding the place?" Iris added as she calm her child down.

"_Honey?" _Ash lifted an eyebrow, totally ignoring the late statement Iris asked upon him. "Really Iris?" The teen teased.

"I have to. It's not like I have a choice Ashton." Iris shook her child while in her arms and patted his back lightly.

May watched Ash and Iris spoke to one another as she walked around to face Iris's only child. He had most of his face dug into his mother's shoulder with his Pansage doll held tightly.

"Hey there, I'm May. What's your name?" The brunette asked in a friendly manner.

"Cam." The child spoke before turning his head away from her.

"What a cute name." She briefly looked at the doll the child was holding. "Is that your favourite toy?"

Cameron nodded before looking up at his mother and patted her cheek softly. "Mommy, I'm hungry." The child complained.

"Ok, we'll eat now." Iris smiled at her child before looking back at both May and Ash. "Come inside guys. Bianca and Stephan are already inside."

With a nod both followed Iris as she guided them to the house she and her son shared.

* * *

The man recklessly threw his notes off his desk with frustration. He glared at his notes as he leaned back in his office chair and sighed. Soon fragile footsteps of uncertainly entered into his office and began to pick up the notes from his office floor. Seeing who it was he quickly picked himself from his chair and reached down to the girl. He placed his hands on top of her fragile trembling hands and waited her to look up to meet her eyes with his.

"Brianna." She softly spoke. "You don't have to do this."

The woman slipped her grasp from his and held the notes close to her chest. "But-but I want to." She spoke in a terrified and unconfident manner. "I-I was the reason May broke up her engagement with you."

"Shh." Drew spoke softly as he placed his hands on hers once more. "That was over a year ago. I admit I was wrong and Maylene accepts that. I'm with you because I love you."

"Bullshit!" Brianna looked up at Drew for a few seconds and after realising what she had done she looked away from his gaze. "You're only with me because we are having a child together after what happened between us."

Drew pulled himself onto his feet and offered his hand to the girl. The boy didn't make another move until Brianna accepted his offer. After a minute of two, she did. Carefully he helped her onto her feet. Even then, Brianna avoided her husband's gaze. Drew reached for the notes his wife was holding and placed them on his desk and turned back to her and placed her hands and his on their unborn child.

"I've told you Bri, I didn't marry you because of our unborn daughter, but because you've found a way to my heart. Why can't you accept that?"

"But you had such strong feelings towards Maylene, even before the war broke out."

"It was a simple crush back then; my feelings didn't really start until the war broke out." Drew sighed and took a few steps back. "She left me anyway to find Ash, and then before I could go and find her, she found me."

"But why pick me?" Brianna rubbed her stomach softly.

"You were my shoulder to lean on after Maylene broke up with me. Soon we became friends then I propose to you." Drew smiled softly towards his wife. "I can't love you the way I did with May but I love you just as much. I'll love you in the way I could never do with May."

Brianna smiled and made her way to her husband and held his hands tightly. "I'm sorry that I questioned you. I can't help but feel jealous from time to time." She leaned his back against his desk.

Drew smirked and gave a soft peck on his wife's lips. "At least I know you love me." He teased as Brianna smiled. Drew stood up and stopped leaning against his desk with a soft smirk across his face. "I'll make you some tea. Wait here." Waiting for her approval with a gentle nod, Drew made his way out of his office as Brianna tied up her husband's notes.

A few notes had fallen out of place as she tried to straighten out the notes for her busy husband. She promised herself that she would not meddle into her husband's affairs but a certain photo caught her attention. It was a slightly old photo and was started to turn pale, another photo was right behind and looked like it was only taken during this year. Brianna couldn't mistake the boy's from most recognisable hairstyle. Even only meeting him once, she remembered his name well.

"Ash?"

Looking over her shoulder and saw her husband was nowhere to be seen she opened the case file and saw many more photos of the boy either with his friends in different parts of the city or with his family in his father's mansion. Notes both written in pen and computer were neatly written with one topic leading to another. On the top page, written in a red fine liner (red pen) stood out the words; _"Possible Pokemon Master" _Brianna continued to read on.

_"Lately there have been some evidence showings that Ash Ketchum, son of business man millionaire Giovanni that he could be the Pokemon Master that have been causing terrible crimes here in Republic City in the last year. There have also been reports that Pokemon Master has two others helping him, sometimes more but due to their long body length coats we cannot tell who these people are. _

_There have been no photos of Ash seen as the criminal but due to his recent behaviour we have a good belief that Ash is linked to the Pokemon Master. More information will be added as soon as possible." _

"Surly it can't be true." Brianna spoke in disbelief. Hearing her husband calling her she quickly placed everything she took out back into the folder and placed it back in front of his desk with the rest of his cases.

"I got the tea." Drew looked blankly as he saw Brianna's back facing him and her hand on her stomach. "Bri?" Drew asked.

"I-I'm fine." The soon mother-to-be spoke. "The baby just kicked." She turned to her husband. "Some tea would be nice."

Drew handed his wife the drink and both leaned against his desk and both stood up silently. Drew began to ponder before turning over to his wife.

"I should really fix that crib now shouldn't I?"Drew suggested nervously.

The soon to-be-father got his answer quickly when he saw his wife giving an unimpressed death glare towards him. Drew took a few steps back with his hands in the air. "I-I'll do that now." He smiled nervously before making his way out of the office. Brianna smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Nice timing dear." Brianna grinned as she continued to drink her tea. "Nice timing indeed."

* * *

As soon Dawn heard Iris was having a small dinner at her place to introduce her son to her closest friends she quickly came by after work with a wonderful ice cream cake. Iris could not stop saying her thanks to Dawn as they both started to hand a slice to everyone. The two girls plus Stephan stuck at the dining table catching up while Ash and Bianca played with Iris's son, Cameron in the living area on the sofa. Standing tall, leaning against the entrance was May, uncomfortable and confused with her current statues with Ash.

It didn't take long for Ash to notice the constant looks May would make at him. He placed his hand on Bianca's shoulder as a sign to take his leave. With a nod Ash left and made his way to the brunette. As he made his way May turned around and made her way down the hall.

"Hey." Ash reached over for May's hand. "What's up?""

"You haven't been speaking to me, that's what." May roughly remove her hand from Ash's grasp. "Things have been rather tense between us after your confrontation with Max and that kiss I gave you."

Ash avoided the girl's gaze. She was right. Ever since May kissed him after confronting Max things have been tense between them. The tension was added when Norman told him that Maylene was the same woman all those years ago but had no recollection of him, her rivals and friends and even her parents. Only Max was her only family she knew of. Ash had no idea where to start.

"I just, don't know where to start." Ash sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He soon looked at May seriously. "I'm not one of _those friends _am I? I mean what happened between us last night, I, um." Ash broke off as the blush on his face increased as each second passed.

May's face flushed red afterwards. She quickly reached for the boy's hands and held them tight. "No, no no no." May quickly spoke in embarrassment. "You're not that kind of _friend_." May tried to speak straight without stuttering. "What we shared wasn't because of what has happened around us lately, I..." May took a breath to relax herself down. "I like you Ash! No wait, I love you!" The girl corrected herself.

Even after the many girls that had confessed to him during the years it was only May's confession that made him really blush and make his heart beat to a faster tempo than normal. Ash took a few seconds to relax himself down as he held tightly onto May's hands. He ran his thumb over her fingers a few times before looking into her eyes. "I'm glad." She smiled nervously. "I'm glad you feel that way too."

"You mean?-"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. He couldn't hide his smile any longer and neither could May as the teenager rushed into his arms.

"That is so cute." Both turned around and saw Bianca and Dawn smiling and giggling. Both couldn't contain their happiness.

"Shippers." Ash glared at the two teenagers. The girls laughed even more.

"Well it's good to see your happy again Ash." Dawn looked softly at the new couple. "You've been through enough pain; it's time for your happy ending."

"Yes." Bianca nodded. "I'm sure we'll get ours someday right Dawn?" Bianca nudged the bluenette with her elbow lightly. Dawn nodded as the two waved and made their way back to the living area, rushing quickly to spread the news to the others.

Both smiled as the two stayed a little longer in their embrace. May closed her eyes and rested her head on Ash's torso. She held him tightly as she softly whispered. _"Thank you." _

Their moment was interrupted when Ash's Smartphone began to vibrated and ring a familiar tune. Both broke their embrace as the teen reached for his phone, placing it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Ash, it's me Brock. Misty wants to speak to you."

Ash blinked in confusion as he looked at May. May spoke with her lips quietly that she would leave him alone and he nodded. When May was no longer in his sight he replied, "That's odd. I thought she hates me."

"I think she just wants to talk to you. After all, she taught you how to catch pokemon and pokemon types and so on." Brock explained. The doctor paused before adding, "After she called you by accident she has been recovering to a sane state, I was thinking that if Misty is able to talk to all her friends she met years ago it might make her recover faster."

"What about her sisters?" Ash looked into the living room and saw May was having her share of the ice cream cake Dawn had brought over. He waved his hand to signal the others he would be outside. With Iris's approval he made his way out. Here Ash continued his question. "Isn't the family the best way for her to recover?"

"I've have no contact with them. Misty doesn't even know how to contact them. Cerulean City was destroyed from the war so she doesn't know if their alive or not." Brock sighed. "It just makes things more complicated."

Ash began to think of other possible friends Misty was close with during his travels with her. There were many people they had met but many didn't have a close bond with her. They were just friends they would meet for a few minutes before saying their goodbyes and others just didn't speak with her. She had less female friends due to her hot head and extreme jealously.

"There was Tracey..." Ash drifted off. He didn't want to finish his current sentence. "And there is Max and May."

"Ash, May's-" Brock began but was quickly interrupted.

"I spoke with her father. She's alive. It's a long story but there's a downside." Ash's voice drifted into disappointment.

"I remember Misty and Max shared a good bond when she visited us in Kanto. Anyway what downside are you talking about?"

Ash took a breather to calm his mind down before replying, "She can't remember her past or her parents. The only family she knows is Max."

"Why would Max hide their own parents from his sister?!"

"To prevent some sort of trauma."

Brock spun in his office chair and leaned back in shock. He looked from his window that Misty was still sitting silently, waiting for her chance to speak with Ash. The doctor returned his attention to Ash, "Anyway let's talk about May later; Misty wants to talk to you." The man stood up from his office and unlocked the room where Misty stayed in.

When she heard the sound of a person walking in, the red head looked up slowly and saw it was no other than Brock. She looked at him with a blank expression. Brock placed the phone down on the table and placed it on loudspeaker before handing it over to her.

"Hello Myst!" The boy called her by her nickname. "It's nice to speak to you again."

"Yeah." Misty paused before adding. "You okay?"

"I'm alright, just about to have some cake." Ash smiled at the idea of eating but quickly returned his attention to Misty. "You alright there?"

"I'm getting better." Misty paused again. She was learning how to speak fluently once more. "I just want to see you again."

"When you get better, you will."

A small smile appeared across her face. Brock couldn't help but smile, she had not seen Misty share a true smile for the last six years. He decided to put her progress into his notes straight away once the conversation was over.

"When I get better...tell me what happened there...okay?" Misty took a pause before smiling again. "It's nice...to hear the old you again."

The call disconnected afterwards. Ash sat down on the doorsteps with a grateful smile across his face. He was glad to see another friend of his returning to him. He placed his phone back into his pocket as he soon returned to his feet. Turning around he saw May standing at the entrance, wondering why he was so happy. With water in his eyes he quickly ran to her and embraced her tightly before looking back at her.

"Thank you." He muttered softly as he kissed her quickly on the cheek before rushing inside.

Turning around on the spot May place her hand on the cheek Ash kissed. She couldn't help but blush slightly and smiled.

"You're welcome."


	11. Live and let Die

**A/N: **I totally forgot about Team Plasma, oops. My bad. I think I made up for their due appearance here.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Live and let die  
_Forgiveness is like faith. You have to keep reviving it. _  
**Mason Cooley **

Sleep was an escape for him. A near eternal escape from the harsh reality called life. Time passes unknowingly to the subject. Glaring up with his half lit eyelids the giant red numbers gave him some idea it was two in the morning. His mind drifted back to sleep. There was no need to worry about the outside world as it stood in beauty and unaware. You didn't need to feel pain while in slumber. Sleep was his ultimate refuge and as much he wanted to stay, he eventually had to return to reality. But reality was unkind.

For an unnatural ten minutes the pain still lingered. It wasn't as unbearable as before as he reached over for his pillow and laid his head upon it gently. It was clear to him that his hangover was still around. He knew he wouldn't feel too good until the sun rose, reminding another day had crept upon him without realizing it.

Peeking from underneath the covers he was quickly reminded how depressing his room was. Every object just reminded him of how much an asshole he was, Ash's words was clear to him even after a week had passed since the incident. His room just reminded him the truth he refused to accept or had a hard time accepting. Either way, he didn't like it at all.

To place a life within in his hands, that was something he had not done before and he seemed very good at it. He had spent the last hours drifting from sleep and regret and Paul was now at the stage where he could not tell the difference from both. Drifting back to his past he remember the glare Ash gave him the day he insulted his performance on the Wallace Cup. He had never seen such anger in him before. After their many encounters recently, he shared the same disgust he did to him those many years ago.

Rumours floated in Republic city like paper; loose, weak and useless as time went on. Ash was known to be a reckless, cold son of business tycoon, Giovanni Ketchum. He was rude, uncaring and showed little mercy to strangers. Somehow this made Paul smirk, he seemed to be the perfect copy of his younger self. But the night he revealed himself to Ash and the others, for a split second he saw the old kind, caring Ash he once wanted to be.

Paul shrugged off his support; his family. His brother was gone and he had no news about his mother. No photo was set aside for him. And his father was now a travelling tourist, using the aftermath of the war to pay for him and his studies. He was forced down the tracks of science, a biologist. His father spoke of how well it would suit him, the isolation, the strategy, and the facts. But knew his father well, he knew he only wanted him to be a biologist for the pay. His father didn't need to speak any words for him to know.

Convinced he wasn't going to receive a deep sleep Paul dragged himself out of his bed and roughly looked for a decent pair of clothes to wear. Unmotivated to turn on his bedroom light on, he relied on the moon's glow to give him a fair idea what he was holding up. Pleased he reached for his apartment keys dangling on the kitchen bench. With solid thud Paul had closed the door behind him. He carefully made his way down the flight of stair just to make sure his hangover wouldn't kick in again.

* * *

Once was clearly not enough to be convinced his dream was still not lingering as he cupped his hands underneath the running bathroom tap for the sixth time. Splashing the water into his face the teen looked up, he was now fully awake but his dream lingered on in the back of his mind.

Ash peeked through the bathroom door and saw May was still fast asleep with Pikachu in his basket, all cosy and warm. He couldn't go back to sleep since his nightmare was still in his mind.

Dull red-brown sky, trees everywhere, thick layer of fog with shadow smoke shaped figures whispering to him words and events he could not recall. All of them had masks, horrible terrifying masks. Recalling his nightmare he remembered looking down to both of his hands and saw how small they were, he knew he was in his five year old self. He turned around running with the shadow figures all around him. The child Ash reached his hand over to a beautiful woman with long black hair with a white dress. She knelt down and opened her arms to her child but as he looked up a different woman was what he saw. This terrified him.

Short brown hair with a ponytail, pink top and a knee length violet skirt, the image of the woman in white quickly faded from him. He turned to the path he had run down, escaping from the woman's arms. Soon a young boy with long red hair had the mask on running from the shadows as well before colliding in a child who seemed a few years older than them. She embraced the boy for a few seconds before rushing to his hands and both ran deeper into the forest, running from the shadows. Never to be seen again.

"Ash." Delia spoke. "I am your mother now." Turning around Ash saw the young mother right behind him. This scared him even more.

With fear, Ash pushed her back, causing her to fall onto her backside. Tears were running down his face at a fast rate.

"No!" He screamed. "I want my real mother. Give her back!"

"She's gone Ash. She died from trying to save you from the Mask of Ice. She was trying to give you to me."

"No!" Ash screamed once more as he ran away from his 'mother'

The shadow figures surrounded him once more. The voices, their words keep echoing him everywhere he went. It was too much for his child mind and body to take as he fell to his knees, his hands covering his ears hoping to would block out the sound. But nothing worked. His could still hear their mocking tone voices repeating events he could not recall.

Soon they suddenly muted.

His real mother was there, standing in front of him with her hand opened to him. With a smile Ash accepted but as soon he didn't see her face, he screamed, wanting to be released but his struggling brought him nowhere. As the voices stopped Ash's began. All the forest could hear was his begging screams to be saved. Ash splashed more water onto his face to remind his that his nightmare was over.

"I need food." Ash spoke in a dull tone as he left his room quietly, convinced that food was the answer to take his mind from the dream.

The whole mansion was pitch dark, but it didn't bother him too much. He knew how to get into the kitchen without crashing into anything. Ash constantly patted the walls or solid objects around him to keep his balance to avoid crashing into anything hard. With a smile Ash pulled on a handle to be only greeted by a bright light what the fridge produced. Using the light he reached for the kitchen lights and turned the switches on only to be greeted by Glaceon with her head in the fridge pulling out a drumstick of chicken. The ice fox stood frozen in her place as Ash looked at her in confusion.

"Well, this is new." The teen joked as he reached over to the plate of chicken and offered some more to the fox.

"Gla!" she cheered as she reached for another drumstick and hoped onto the kitchen counter chair.

Ash laughed as he reached over for his own snack. Reaching over to the frozen compartment he got some ice cream. "You know." Ash began his conversation with the ice type. "You sure haven't changed a lot since I saved you from that fallen building May passed away in."

Glaceon's ears dropped with the mention of her past master. Her ears spiked up once hearing the ice cream tube landing onto the middle kitchen bench. The island bench was surrounded by other benches with many other cupboards, dishwasher and many other kitchen utensils. At the island bench Glaceon and Ash were on only had a sink and a few chairs to sit on if anybody decided to eat there and not on the dining table.

"But guess what." Ash's statement woke Glaceon from her meal. "Maylene is the same person."

"Gla?" the ice type didn't know how to react. Her confusion blocked off her other emotions such as happiness.

"Don't worry, I had the same reaction when Norman told me." the teen took a seat next to his pokemon. Glaceon had become his ever since May 'died'. Both had been to many criminal events under the name of 'Pokemon Master' during the years. "But sadly, May doesn't recall us at all so try not to shock her or anything." Ash took a bite into his ice cream. "I'm trying to find the right time and some old friends before telling her."

"Glaa." The fox nodded as she took her last bite into her meal. She licked her paws before nuzzling into her master's shoulder.

Ash smiled and patted the ice type as she purred in enjoyment. Opening her eyes she saw Ash was offering the last of his ice cream to her. With a nod the ice fox accepted and ate the last of the ice cream cone.

"Anyway Glaceon. I'm heading off somewhere tomorrow night with the others. Do you mind joining me?"

With a determined growl, Glaceon agreed. Ash closed his eyes and a determined looked covered his face. "It's time to find out who this NTR really are."

"I could help you with that."

Glaceon growled as she summoned an ice beam attack at the voice, but the male dodged the attack as Ash placed his hand on her back to calm down. Glaceon cancelled off her last attack but continued to growl at the man.

"I don't recall you owning a Glaceon, Ash."

"Things change." Ash kept his eyes fixed on the teen as he continued to calm Glaceon down. "Now what do you want?"

"I did say I would come back with info about Maylene and NTR." The boy teased. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"I don't know Paul, I don't know if I can trust words from a drunken man." Glaceon walked and rested on Ash's lap and Paul walked closer to them.

"I'm not drunk." Paul spoke bitterly as he crossed his arm. "I'm just at the stage of recovering from my hangover." Paul placed his fingers against his temples and rubbed them. "Anyway, about NTR," Paul paused before adding. "They aren't the only people in your way. A liberating group called Team Plasma will stop you from bring back pokemon into society." Paul pressed his body onto the kitchen bench, leaning forward. "They actually seem the only people glad of the shit you started six years ago."

"You know what really happened?"

Paul threw an empty pokeball at the boy's forehead. Glaceon quickly growled but calmed down after Ash telling her so.

"I'm not that stupid like the rest of your friends. I did my research and I understood why you did that. After all, you were twelve and were only after the love of a father. Trust me; I would do the same if I was in the same place."

"I thought I would hear you agreeing with me." Ash continued to pat Glaceon. "So are you interested to help me bring them back?"

"That's one hell of a request Ketchum." Paul leaned off the table bench. "You have no idea what kind of shit we'll enter if you want to do this."

"I've been to hell and back. This kind of shit doesn't scare me no more." Ash smirked. "You in, drunk man?" Ash ended his sentence with a teasing smirk.

Paul shook his head with a smirk before looking back at his old rival. "Sounds like fun." Paul soon placed his hand against his head. "I'll tell you more in the morning though."

Ash laughed seeing Paul still suffering from his hangover. He jumped off the counter seat and reached into the medicine basket and pulled out a box of tablets. "Take that." Ash slid the medication across to his old friend. "That normally works with me."

Paul reached over to the medication with his sights still fixed on Ash. "I never thought I would ever get help from you." Paul rolled his eyes before placing the small gift Ash have given him into his pocket as he made his way out. Ash just laughed as Paul's remark as he headed back to his own room. Making sure as he left the kitchen that no signs of a midnight snack could be found.

* * *

Harsh knocks on the door woke Paul from his deep sleep. The medicine Ash had given him in the early hours of the morning had made his mind at ease. Paul tossed the sheets off of him as he made his way, lazily towards the door. Opening it he was rushed and pushed towards the side as men quickly marched into his apartment. Everyone expect one woman stood at the entrance, all formal and professional. With a lazy sigh Paul sat beside the entrance of the door as her men looked all around his apartment as if he was hiding illegal drugs.

"Is this what I get for saving your life that many years ago?"

"They are not my men." The woman spoke. "They belong to Team Plasma."

Shock was clearly seen all over Paul's face as he quickly rose to his feet. "Since when did Team Plasma have military control?"

The female lady refused to look at the boy and kept his professional pose as she kept her focus on the men. "Since yesterday, my father was given a hard decision; to give them military powers or to lose us and make us work for Team Plasma."

"I never knew your father was the caring type." Paul watched beside the woman as the new men of the military swarmed his living room and bathroom. "They are after them, aren't they?"

With a low whispering voice, "Yes, I hope you hid _them_ well." She turned her face towards the boy. "Because you going to get killed if so."

"Don't speak to me like you're not one of _them_ as well." Paul spoke bitterly. "You better hope your media-only boyfriend is safe. We all know how pokemon friendly his household is."

"Shut up Paul." Looking over her shoulders she saw her men were nearly finished with looking in Paul's apartment. Turning back to Paul, "I'm not going easy on you because what happened between us in the Sinnoh war. I treat everyone fairly."

In a teasing manner, Paul raised his hands in the air and laughed. "Wow, what tough language." He smirked, "Looks like my little girl has grown up." Looking back at the woman, he nearly laughed at how red her face went. Paul softly smiled as he placed a hand against her cheek. "But I'm glad, you are able to protect yourself now Dawn."

With tears building the young teen closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of Paul's before opening them once again seconds later. "I thought you would hate me because I'm in the military now. You told me that you hate people that were in politics and in the military." Looking up, "Is that why you didn't show yourself to me until now?"

He slipped his hand from her grasp and patted her cheeks lightly. "I had my own reasons why and you're not part of it." He moved his lips closer to her right ear. "Better wipe those tears away. Your men are coming."

Dawn quickly rubbed her tears away and turned to face her men that were coming to her. They all stood in formation and saluted her before one of the men took a step forward and speaking about what they found in Paul's room.

"Nothing here, maim. All clear, the man is clear to go."

Dawn puffed his chest out with her hands behind her back, back straight and had a very serious look all over her face. "Very well, now go check the other apartments here in the building and I do not want to see another entrance like you did to this man's room earlier. I do not tolerant rudeness, understand?!" Dawn ended her command with a loud yell. "Now go, I have a few words to explain to this civilian." Dawn pointed at Paul in a military-like fashion.

With a salute the men nodded and one by one left Paul's apartment and walked to the next one beside him. When each one had gone, Dawn closed the door behind her and sighed. There she released al her tears as she slowly fell to the ground. Paul followed and pulled her back to her feet as he held the crying girl in her arms.

"Don't cry. Your men don't want to see a weak leader."

Dawn spoke no words of response and continued to cry. Paul sighed and closed his eyes. "Do you remember that time in Sinnoh, you were crying just as bad as now." Looking down he still saw Dawn's face buried into his chest. "We both lost a lot of people that day. You lost Kenny, Ursula and I lost my brother."

"You were so upset about everything." Dawn mumbled as her face was still buried into his chest.

Paul smirked at his ignorance back in the day. "Yeah, and you know what you told me?"

"I told you to be relax."

"I think that made me more upset. I yelled at you saying what good would that do?" Paul reached for Dawn's hands and held them. He softly ran his thumbs over her fingers before looking up. "But you were right, I didn't tell you back then but running into things with a hot head leads nowhere." Paul released his grip on the girl. "Dawn, I suggest you just stop rushing into things without thinking. Take it from somebody who learnt that the harsh way."

"You were that guy in the subway that nearly killed Ash and his friends." Dawn looked up. "I knew from that time on it was you. I could feel how angry you were to Ash."

"And I'm not going to lie, I still am but I think I'll get my revenge in a pokemon battle someday." Dawn pulled away from his words. "Revenge on losing that league to him, that kind of revenge." Paul teased.

Dawn laughed as she took a few steps back to Paul and placed her hands against his cheeks. She smiled as she pinched his nose. "You arrogant idiot." The bluenette added.

The boy pulled away as he held his nose as Dawn continued to laugh. After a few seconds in pain, the boy sighed and softly smiled at her.

"You still haven't changed. You're _still_ annoying."

* * *

The brunette held tightly against his waist as the two rode down the busy streets of Republic city. Horns from different transport vehicles echoed in the air, smoke from their vehicles rose into the air and fast paced sounds of cars zooming passed them whizzed in their ears. With her helmet still on May scoped her surroundings.

She was planning to return to her brother with her apologetic speech already written in her mind. She had requested Ash to go back to the mansion after his class to pick her things up. Now officially together asking favours didn't seem so awkward. She removed her helmet as soon she heard the motorbike come to a halt. She looked towards her boyfriend's face, he seemed rather worried.

"Something up?"

"The gate isn't normally open like that." Ash had his eyes stuck on the open gate. Starting his bike once more the two drove through the gate and up the semicircle driveway. Ash stopped once more once he reached the front door. And like the gate it seemed it was opened by force. "I don't like where this is heading."

The teen got off his bike while helping May afterwards. May held Ash's hand tensely as both walked through the front door. Ash could sense something was wrong as soon he took his first step into his own home. The room both stood in was the guest room where guests that came to visit would sit in and share stories with the hosts. Photos was normally hung on the walls or stood in small photo frames on decorative tables. But all Ash could see were smashed frames and glass scattered in all directions. Still, the two teens still pressed on.

Next was the main hall where if they walked straight would lead into the dining room and kitchen. If they turned to their left they would walk themselves up a staircase, semi circle and both had entrance from the left and the right only to merge in the middle and formed one straight staircase. There were bedrooms and bathrooms on the second flor. More decorative items were broken as they walked up the stairs. This caused May to hold Ash's arm in fear.

Ash's relationship with his older brother Silver was complicated but he admitted it has grown better over the last month or so. Being the closet room to them both, Ash pushed his brother's door that was unlocked, he knew something was up and his brother would never leave the house in such a condition.

"Ash." May tugged on his sleeve. "There, Silver!"

In the corner of the room stood his brother, gagged and hands and feet tied. The younger brother wasted no time to rush to his aid and helped him out of his condition.

"Get out of here!" Silver screamed. "They're after you! Team Plasma."

"Shit." Ash muttered under his breath. "Where is Mom and Dad?"

"I don't know. They told me to get you but the stupid grunts got to me before I could do anything." Silver spoke with disgust. "I can't believe I let myself get caught like that."

Ash placed his hands on his older brother's shoulders. "And your pokemon?"

"Their fine." Silver quickly stopped speaking when he saw a foreign yet familiar object pointed at his younger brother's head.

"Found you."

The grunts quickly surrounded Silver and held his by arms as May struggled in another's. Their arm was around her neck and shoulder area as May placed her hands, trying to remove it. Silver tried to take both of the two men's hands off him but they seemed too strong for him.

"The boy and son of criminal mastermind Giovanni, the boy that started a national war to all major regions, from Kanto to all the way to Unova." The man pressed the weapon closer to the back of Ash's skull. "Give me one damn good reason that I shouldn't kill you now."

"What is it with everyone trying to kill me?" Ash sighed.

"Don't make a joke out of this." The man spoke. "Do you have any idea how close I was to get every pokemon under my control? I could have started a whole world revolution."

"Just tell me where you took our parents!" Silver spoke, the two grunts quickly responded by punching the boy in the stomach. Silver fell onto the floor while holding his stomach.

"Silver!" Ash yelled. Ash could feel the object poking his head once again. "Just tell me what you want and where you hid my parents."

"What I want?" The man pushed Ash onto his brother, causing Ash to crash and fall on the already injured boy. The grunts took a step away but were still close enough to land another attack. Turning around and saw it was the same man he saw in the park a month ago. Ghetsis with a gun pointing at the both of them, looking over his shoulder he saw May was still struggling to escape. "I want you and your father dead, remove that bill/law and make Team Plasma look like heroes."

"I thought you are glad pokemon are not being used as 'slaves' in battles. What the upset now?"

Ghetsis pressed the trigger and the bullet landed into Ash's shoulder. Ash cried in pain Silver let his younger brother rest against him.

"Quit the smart asshole bullshit." Ghetsis spoke. He point was clear. He wasn't going to go anywhere soon. "Once pokemon are free people will still have the fear that their horrible murdering creatures. We could use them as assets, for war and power. If only my son helped me then this place wouldn't exist."

Ash couldn't reply as he held his bloody shoulder with his hand as he hissed in pain. May had tears in her eyes building as she watch the man of her life that could die in any moment and her and Silver could follow. May slowly reached into her pocket without letting the grunt that held her noticing. Inside laid one pokeball. She had left the others in her own apartment with her brother. She played with the small machine in her pocket until she felt a button, pressing it once and took her hand out of her pocket with the ball inside. She couldn't risk a sudden battle so quickly.

"You mean that boy that called you foolish and your dreams are no different to my father's!" Ash yelled. "You can leave here and tell the world that I'm the son of Giovanni, a formal leader of the world's giant criminal organisations. Go and tell them that I helped my father start all of this! Now do you think of telling them this will get your pretty little pokemon back to you? No! So quit your foolish dreams now. You're going to get fucking nowhere with them."

The old man hand's shock with anger, May saw that he was about to pressed the trigger once more and he wasn't going to hold back. She pressed the pokeball button once more and a red light emerged from her pocket. This caught everyone in the room off guard.

A sudden thunderbolt and ice beam followed from under the bed and froze the two men surrounding Silver and Ash and shock the man that held May in her place. She suffered a little pain from Pikachu's thunderbolt but the pain quickly faded. The pokemon that May summoned used a powerful breath of fire to melt the gun in Ghetsis hands, causing him to drop the weapon. Ash smiled at his girl and at his brother.

Silver knew he was not able to outrun the many grunts in the building. As he watched his parents fight and distract their son's escape he ran to Ash's room where both Glaceon and Pikachu spent their days eating or looking for treasure. He took both pokemon and ran with them until he was cornered in his own room. There, both the mouse and fox hid under his bed, waiting for the right moment to strike. Silver knew he wasn't going to escape earlier, he had rest his life with his brother and May.

Silver sat his brother upright and leaned him against the wall as May blocked off the entrance. The man smiled and laughed at their small petty actions.

"So it's clear. You're holding pokemon yourselves. I better tell this to the head of military this. If I can't kill you, they will." Ghetsis laughed afterwards.

"Then I'll just say you're a crazy old man that needs to head to the mad house."

Another man landed on one of the broken window sill in Silver's room. Looking up he could hear his father's mocking laughter. N had been keeping a close eye on his father; he knew something like now would happen. Ghetsis turned to face his adopted son. He was not pleased he had come to crash his plans once again. N had sadness clearly in his eyes as he pulled his cap over his eyes as a beam of purple and yellow fire passed over his shoulder and crashed right into his father.

The fire engulfed him, causing most of his body burnt. A tear slid down his cheek as he turned around. He quickly went down to pick his father into his arms before returning back to the window.

"Wait!" May called. "Your that guy, we met in the park a month or two ago!"

"Yes I am." N still had his back facing the girl. "Be careful, Team Plasma is now part of the military unit. Be on your guard. NTR are not the only people you going to face." N paused, "If there is anyone that can understand you Ashton, it's me. After all, I'm a son of a criminal organisation too."

N jumped off the window sill before landing on a white dragon. May rushed to the window only to take a glance of a white object flying into the night lit sky. She was surprised nobody saw such a huge pokemon just flying beside the window. May quickly turned to face Ash only to see the blood dripping down his arm and down the other hand that was holding on his wound.

"Ash, Ash!" May called. But the boy was out cold.

"Shit." Silver spoke. He held Ash and helped to his feet. "Dad, Mom!" Silver screamed. Silver soon became irritated with his parents slow action. He took his leave, leaving his younger brother in the hands of his girlfriend.

Silver ran down the main hallway and down the curved staircase. He last saw them in the living room area that was passed the kitchen and dining area. With haste Silver jumped over fallen tables and objects. With a sigh of relief he found his parents in good condition. Delia had protected them both under the barrier and light screen of her Mr. Mime as Giovanni was knocking the last of the grunts with his Nidoking.

"Silver!" Delia ran to embrace her son as Mr. Mime broke the dome barrier away. "I'm so glad your alright!"

"Mom, I need help. Ash is here and he got shot!" Silver wasn't the type that panicked. But after seeing many people die on his watch during the harsh years of the war, he couldn't help but result in fear.

"Tell me where he is." Giovanni placed his hand on his oldest son's shoulder.

With a nod Silver led the way.

* * *

"Mm, May." Ash muttered. The teen looked back on the injured teen. His eyes were closed and his voice was weak and dropping. He patted her thigh until he felt her hand. With his bloody hand he held it tight. "You're here, thank you."

"Shh." She responded as she place a finger on top of his lips. "Save your strength."

"I don't think that man shot me in my shoulder. I'm finding it hard to breath right now."

"Don't speak like that." May's calm voice soon turned worried. With Ash's eyes now only half lit he pulled his coat down with his scarf following. There stained on his black shirt was blood. The blood wasn't starting from his shoulder but just above his heart. May's own heart started to beat a little faster than it should after seeing such a sight.

"I'm right am I?" Ash managed to pull off a smile towards her. "You think I'll make it?"

"Yes, yes you will." May picked up Ash's scarf and pressed it against his wound. "Hold on, I can hear Silver coming back with your parents."

Ash raised his hand and held May's arm. As if it was a sign to tell her to stop. But May pressed on.

"Your going to leave here alive, you hear that?!" May's voice was clearly upset. "Don't you dare die on me!" May's voice was beginning to break.

"I'm sorry." Ash was beginning to drift in and our of consciousness. "I should of reminded you earlier." The raven boy closed his eyes as water began to build in them. "About your past, your family."

"Ash, stop talking like that!" Tears began to run down May's face without noticing. Her mind was set to take as much blood from the wound. Her past was something she knew she could worry about another time.

"Shhh," Ash mocked May's tone from earlier. "I need to say this. I know who your parents are and your past life." Ash began to cough. "I spoke to your father the other day, he told me the girl that died on me two years ago isn't dead. You see, she is still alive and she happens to be the one I'm with right now." Ash reached for May's hand that was now as red as his due to cleaning his wound up. "I found you." He teased with a smile.

May dropped the bloody scarf and held Ash's hand with both of hers. She looked down and prayed to him as if he was a saint and kissed his hands. Tears continued to roll down her face, her emotions pouring out and overwhelming her. She was lost, she didn't know what she would do next.

"Your not dying, understand?" May sniffled as she ran Ash's weak fingers down her cheek. "We are going to talk about this when you wake up."

Ash smiled and nodded faintly before closing his eyes. It wasn't when Ash closed his eyes that scared her the most, it was when his hand dropped as he head rolled to the side. May placed his hand on the ground and shook the boy multiple times.

"ASH!" May's voice her turned pitchy with fear. "ASH!" She repeated.

Soon rushing footsteps followed after May's desperate call. Silver stood in fear as his mind came to the idea that he would be losing another family member. Giovanni didn't waste any time with his feelings and rushed to his son and picked him off his feet. Delia watched on with her hands over her mouth in total shock. Silver helped May onto her feet as his mother and father ran down the flight of stairs with the injured boy in his father's arms.

"Ash!" May screamed, still in Silver's room. "Don't die, please!"

Silver tried to comfort the girl long enough until she was willing to go after Ash. Both ran, hand in hand as fast as they could. Making sure that their delay wouldn't cause the death of the boy their loved so dearly.


	12. Fate will not leave you

**A/N: **Not much of a progress chapter since I have many other events to explain. Well, I hope this chapter explains a few things.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you

_"Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light. Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over." _- **Serah's theme, Final Fantasy 13/13-2**

Current year: Year eight

Silence covered the meeting room like a blanket. Minutes in and nobody had formally started the meeting. Many empty seats followed. Silver sat where his younger brother would; right beside their father. Across the room sat Cyrus with her daughter by his side, deeply depressed. Zoey sat beside her dear old friend, comforting her and staying professional at the same time. New members entered into the room by making a king-like entry as they watched the double doors open wide and an old man, dressed in a unusual attire entering into the room with a cane in his hand, soon followed was a younger male, known as N.

"I expected this meeting to be a little more...busier."

Silver turned his chair to the left slightly. "Well, due to misfortunate events, most of our important people cannot come to today's meeting."

"Well, that is very unprofessional of them." Ghetsis teased as he took his seat next to the ex-team Galactic boss. N took a seat next to his father.

"Says the man that entered into my family's mansion with a plan to kill everyone inside." Silver muttered to himself.

"Speak up boy," Ghetsis teased more. "My ears aren't as good as they use to be."

Norman looked and noticed how unfocused Silver was. Without his father or younger brother, the meeting was unstable. Emotions would pore over. Norman feared it would cause a much more intense scene that he shared with Ash on numerous accounts. Standing up, "Let's get this meeting started. Now that our newest members have arrived let me introduce them-"

"No need." Silver interrupted. The boy placed a hand on the table and another in his lap. "Their Team Plasma, they have half the control of the military, a new extension for the military in other words."

The old man clapped in amusement. "Oh, how on earth did you get all that? We only joined up less than a week ago."

Silver glared at the new incomers. "Let's say, they _rudely_ interrupted my plans last night."

N looked sadly across the room and covered his face for a moment or two. He never expected for his father to go this far just for power. Silver looked over at his father's empty chair before thinking of the boy that normally sat in the chair he was in.

"Well let's break the silence with some news then." Zoey stood up with papers in his hands. Shaking the tomboy began to read the news and topics they were going to discuss.

Silver sighed at Zoey's words. Silence, that was now something he had to get use to once more. Even more now due to Ash's forevermore, long absence.

Dawn gazed at Silver. She knew something was wrong. Was it the old man Ghetsis that cause the tragic event to happen to Ash. Dawn wondered why he was silent. This was not him, Dawn knew that.

"Silver." Dawn spoke. "Something troubling you?"

Silver raised his hand. "No. No, not now. I'll explain somewhere else, with the others." Dawn knew that Silver was talking about the police meeting they kept in secret along with Zoey and Drew.

Ghetsis smiled, "Young love hm?"

Silver slammed his hands on the desk. He was not in the best of moods.

"Shut up." Silver demanded. "I'm in no mood to tolerate your shit right now Mr. Harmonia."

Ghetsis raised his hands into the air in a joking manner. "Alright, just as long you keep your word."

The boy slightly growled at the old man before calming down. Silence. The words irritated him. Even more now it involved a risk behind it.

Year six:

"Shit!"

Silver turned to where he heard the loud explosion. Silver jumped to the branch across him before staying still with his Sneasel beside him as the soldiers underneath him ran passed, unknowing they had ran passed their enemy. When no more footsteps of soldiers was echoing behind, Silver took a quick turn and jumped from branch to branch to find the tallest tree, climbing high enough to see the scene where he heard the loud explosion. Looking over he saw a huge smoke erupting from an abandon city, mainly from a destroyed city building. Soon a huge wall of fire followed. This caused Silver to panic; he knew that was the building where Ash and May planned to meet him after he drove the soldiers from their home.

Jumping down, Silver continued his way to the fallen building by foot. Within minutes, he had arrived at the fallen city building but the scene had gotten worse. The flames grew taller and the smoke had gone thicker. Covering his mouth with his jacket he sent his Politoed and Feraligator to take the walls down. But there were no signs the flames were breaking down.

"Just make a path in between the fire. It's our only hope!"

Obeying, the water types focused on one area on the fiery walls. Within seconds a gap was made as Silver's water types rushed in, continuing to spray water in front of them as Silver tagged behind them. But another wall blocked them. It was the thickness of the smoke due to the intensity of the fire.

"Icy wind Sneasel! Make it strong enough to blow the smoke away!"

The dark type blew as much icy wind his lung could produce. With the help of his other water types the smoke subsided long enough for them to reach the fallen building. Opening his watery eyes he saw the fallen building. It still had a roof and stable walls; it seemed only the 1st floor took the less of the attack. Rushing in Silver called for Ash and May. He sighed when he heard no response. They lifted as much rubble they could take off without injuring themselves before stopping after hearing a faint mumbling.

Rushing over only to smile that Ash had survived, but without any scars, bruises and cuts with it. Only his legs were covered with rubble. Feraligator walked over and took the rubble off before Silver rushed to his brother.

"Ash!" Silver yelled. "Ash!"

Looking over beside him he saw a giant gap where a person once laid. Silver worried that whoever destroyed the building had taken May with them. Returning to his brother he felt the breathing had came to a halt and his body began to turn cold. Shaking him, Silver could not think straight and continued to call his name. Forgetting their grudge against one another Silver held Ash tightly and warmly in hope it would warm up him up. His pokemon, noticing their trainer's grief did their best to surround the boy to warm him up. They had not seen their trainer so destroyed since the death of his sister, Blue, four years ago.

Luck seemed to be on Silver's side as Ash's eyes began to flicker with signs of life returning to him. As the boy began to wake the sounds of a helicopter's blades cutting in the air flew over them screaming one message aloud.

_"The war is over, I repeat, the war is over!"_

Current year:

May had lost count on how long she sat on the floor outside Ash's room. She could not bring herself to see him or accept the last words he had spoken to her; about her past. She pressed her back against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees tightly. She hide her face behind thinking that Ash had spoken to her so called 'father' and was now living in Republic city just like her. Standing up she continued to press her back against the wall.

"My…father?" May questioned herself once more. "How…did he?"

"Maylene?"

A voice calls from above, causing her to look up. Surprised, she quickly rose to her feet, stuttering.

"Drew?" Still stuttering, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Brianna gave birth to our daughter." Drew proudly smiled. "You should see her; she is so adorable and beautiful."

The thought of Drew being a father struck with May and her own father. May turned to the door that kept her from entering Ash's room. She walked over and pressed firmly on the doorknob only to let go quickly. She was not ready to speak to him or see him. The way they parted broke her in so many pieces that she was unsure if she would gather them all ever again. While deep in her thoughts she began to cry once more. Drew walked over and placed his hands on her shoulder before patting her back softly.

"You alright…is Ash's-"

"It's not Ash that I'm crying over." May interrupted. "It's my father. He said he spoke to him."

"So where is he now?" Drew asked.

"That's the thing. I had no time to ask him." Wiping her tears away, "And I don't think I'm ready even if I gotten the chance."

Drew dug deep into pockets and offered the girl a spare handkerchief Brianna always forced him to take. May looked up and accepted the gift. After drying her tears with it, May returned to its owner. "Thank you."

With a nod, Drew smiled. "It's alright." Drew patted May's shoulders a few times. "Sometimes we need people to talk to." The boy flicked his hair before turning on the spot, ready to head back to his wife but was quickly changed when a certain boy, a year or two younger than him came running towards him and May at high speeds. Without any warning the boy crashed into May's arm, nearly causing them both to fall over.

Stuttering he spoke, "Sis, I'm sorry!" He blurted. "If I only knew earlier!"

May waited for her younger brother to look up at her as she brushed his fringe away from his eyes. She didn't speak as she fixed Max's glasses and patted his cheeks softly.

"It's alright."

"But-but-"

May placed her finger on her younger brother's lips. "I said, it's alright." May embraced her brother tightly afterwards. "I understand why you and Ash kept my past from me. All you wanted to do was to protect me." Breaking the embrace, "Even though I'm slightly upset about it, I'll just try to understand your reason why a little more."

Max smiled and looked at the door that kept them all from seeing Ash. The boy lifted his finger, pointing at the object. Without words he asked if he could go in but a simple shake of the head followed with pat on the shoulder told he was off limits as the brunette turned and started to part from the two boys.

Drew took a step forward before taking it back and sighed sadly.

_"That's right. She doesn't belong to me anymore...well; she never did to begin with."_

"Hey!"

The call woke him from his thoughts. He looked where Max stood. He was clearly upset with him, his clenched fists by the side of his hips. "Don't you dare look at my sister like that!"

"Me?" Drew pointed to himself. "Oh, I was just thinking about a few things." Drew lied.

"I know you long enough to know you're lying Drew. If they can pass Maylene then they won't pass me!" Max continued to glare at the teen. "I know you have something for May and you can't use the excuse of your wife to say not."

Drew rubbed his temples and sighed. Max's word affected him. "Look kid," Drew looked at the teen. "I have a wife and a daughter now; I can't afford to lose them. And I have no intention to return to Maylene, especially if she never liked me from the start."

"She never liked you?" Max laughed mocking, "Bullshit. She always had a crush on you from the start. The time she didn't like you was when you cheated on her with your now, wife."

Drew flicked his hair in frustration. He was not getting his point at all. "Yes, she had a crush but if she really loved me she would have never left me during the war to look for him, now would she?"

Year three:

Bombs exploding echoed in the air as the smell of gunpowder could be smelled everywhere. Bodies of fallen soldiers surrounded them. Drew held onto May tightly as she did the same. Their pokemon were weak and more soldiers surrounded them. Drew could feel how bad May was shaking as her Blaziken fainted to the ground and minutes later Roserade fell.

"DEATH TO THE POKEMON MASTERS!" the men roared at the same time. After their call a man that seemed to pose as their leader walked over to the two.

Drew held onto his girl as the leader tried to grab a hold of May's arm but Drew continued to do twists and turns but eventually the leader grabbed hold of May and pulled the two apart. Drew fell off his feet and onto the ground. Drew tried to pick himself up but was stopped when the leader pointed a gun to May's skull. May poured out tears and screamed as the man smirked. He buried his fingers into the bloody dirt as May struggled out of the man's hands.

"Let me go!" May screamed. May stopped moving as soon she felt the barrel of the gun against the side of her head. Only her tears were able to escape the man's grasp.

The two agreed to come to Kanto to visit Delia, the mother of Ash. May was never the same when the both discovered he had died while trying to stop Team Rocket in Unova but after reappearing once again in his home town they were left with no words. He appeared and war broke out, Drew could see the sadness he had but Ash just stood there and commanded his fire types to start a huge blaze of fire before calling them back into his pokeballs with tears and blood on his hands.

The only time Ash looked at him was when May was standing by his side. As they walked a step closer to them both Ash quickly fled. May chased after him and Drew followed. Soon they found themselves in a war zone where Misty was taking the blaze down with her water types. A sudden wall of fire soon blocked the boy from May. She turned and called for his name, but Drew replied only for her to chase down Ash and make sure he wasn't going to do anything foolish.

May nodded and spoke words that she would return to him. Drew shook his head and tried up the water in his eyes.

"Don't." The wall of fire was thin enough for them to see each other's face. "I know, you love him, don't you?"

May tried to look away to avoid the question but Drew knew May too well. "Go, save Ash and Misty. I'll be hiding in that lab up on that hill." Drew pointed up to a broken down lab. May knew this as Professor Oak's once famous lab.

The brunette agreed and rushed from him as Drew rushed up to the lab. It seemed the less murderous place as no bodies or blood were poured down the stairs as he made his way up only to see soldiers had taken over the place. Fear had run into his veins as he stuttered down the stairs. Lucky for the coordinator he was not spotted as he hid behind a thick trunk of the tree. He didn't notice during his escape he had made his way to a forest. There he encountered Ash who suddenly stopped running when both met.

Looking over his shoulder he could hear May screaming for his name. Ash looked away and ran towards Drew and stopped only a few steps from him.

"Look after her. If there is one person I trust it's you."

Ash took no more delays as he took a sharp turn into one of the bushes and made his way from Drew. Seconds later Drew was now faced with a destroyed May. The brunette ran into his arms with tears bursting. With tears still pouring down she explained that Misty was caught and many of Ash's dear friends were murdered in his home town. Drew, with his heart strings being pulled his broke his embrace with the girl.

"I promised Ash I would look after you."

And the flashback ended as he soon heard a gunshot echo in the air. "MAY!" Drew screamed only to see that the leader had been shot and many others of his men too. Taking in a few seconds to accept his new surroundings he saw that the man that shot the gun was no other but Ash who had two strangers with him, a girl with long brown hair in a black dress that did not pass her knees and had white gloves and a red head boy that had his attire mainly in black.

With disgust Ash threw his gun away as May took baby steps towards her old friend before rushing into his arm with tears.

"I thought I was going to die!"

Blushing, Ash comforted the girl by patting her back before seeing Drew walking up to him and his group of friends. Ash smiled as May took a step back to see Drew had arrived to them. Ash held his hand out for a handshake.

"Thank you."

Drew flicked his fringe before accepting the handshake. Both boys smiled before Drew looked back at May. "I'm giving you back to him."

May, blinked in confusion. "W-What?!"

"I promised Ash I would looked after you and plus," he looked at Ash. "I think his strong enough to look after you until this war is over."

May walked over to Drew and held onto his vest. "But what about you? Where are you going to go?"

"I'm planning to return to Hoenn. I don't know how long that will take or how I'm going to do that but I'm going home."

The brunette embraced the boy tightly for a few seconds before letting go. May noticed how red Drew's face had gone after a few seconds. She held his hand tightly before looking back. Swallowing hard she reached for his lips and pressed onto them tightly. Drew was caught by surprised and after a second or two he pushed her away softly. He looked back at Ash and noticed his back was facing the two and his two companions were shocked by May's sudden kiss.

"Thank you." She turned back to Ash and placed her hands on his arm, causing the teen to look back at her.

As she looked back at her rival, so did Ash. Both seemed to wait for his approval of some sort. Drew smirked and nodded and turned around, facing the other way. He raised his hand; saying goodbye as he made his way down the city's destroyed path as he heard Ash and the other's footsteps walking the opposite way. When there were no more footsteps he could hear he turned around gaze at the path Ash and May had walked down. He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Current year:

"You gave her back?"

Drew nodded.

"It was the best thing to do back then." Sighing, "But when I heard Ash caused May's death, I couldn't forgive him. Even now I know the truth I can't bare to forgive him."

Max took of his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt. Soon he placed them back on. "If your taking about guilt, Ash is the one with the most. He made a promise to you and May to protect her but he fail you guys. Now you and Ash have to live with the consequence; May's lost memory." The teen looked at Ash's door and looked away. "Nobody can see him yet, right?"

"From what I heard, yes."

The teen sighed and placed his hands into his pockets. "Just when I want to talk, life prevents me from doing so."

* * *

Silence. That was all he could hear for the first few seconds before hearing an old jazz tune playing on the radio. The smooth tune of the man's voice just convinced him to continue sleeping until he saw a strange figure standing by his door. She had long black hair and seemed to in her middle age. She wore a dressing gown like he as she took a seat by the window sill, singing word by word with the radio. Her voice was pure and clear. The tone was perfect and she was never out of tune. It was as if she was the singer on the radio.

She smiled as she pushed her long black hair behind her ear and made her way to him, but due to his injuries it was impossible for him move.

It soon only took him seconds to realize who the woman was.

_"ll take care of you. Don't be sad. Don't be blue. Just count on me." _Were the words that the man sang and so did the strange woman. But her words affected him. It was the words that belonged to _her._

Ash could not count the tears that ran down his face that day. She reached his hand to her and he accepted.

Then everything went white.

* * *

"CLEAR!"

* * *

Winter was truly gone as the warm spring breeze blew into her direction. Soft cheery laughter echoed in her ears, making her turn around numerous times to hear where it was coming from. Looking up the tree above her she discovered it was a boy she knew too well.

It was Ash.

* * *

"Increase the voltage! Let's do this again!"

* * *

She watched as Ash jumped off the branch with ease. He continued to smile at her. This caused May to slightly feel uncomfortable due to Ash's sudden out of character acting.

"You alright?" the woman asked.

But Ash replied no words as a girl with long brown hair stood beside him. She patted his shoulder and pointed to the middle age woman waiting a few meters from them.

"Ash?" May asked once more. This caused Ash to look back at her. "Where...are you going?"

Ash smirked as he turned back to the other woman, know as his sister as both began to run to the older woman that was waiting a few meters from them.

Then it hit her.

"Ash don't! Don't go!"

The teen suddenly stopped before looking back at May. He could clearly hear his mother's and sister's voice calling him to come. May suddenly ran up to him and tried to grab his hand but she physically couldn't.

"Is it really worth it, after what we've been through?"

Ash paused.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

"CLEAR! Damn it, CLEAR!"

* * *

Gary pressed on as he felt like smashing the machine in his hands. He was a doctor, a person to save lives. He pressed onto Ash's bare chest once more. He couldn't accept the truth, he couldn't even accept his profession if he couldn't even save one life. One life, that was all Gary asked the Gods and Saints above them. The nurses knew the pressure was getting to him, calling out to increase the voltage with each failed attempt. His mind crossed to the family Ash was going to leave behind.

Gary pressed on forward.

"Damn it Ash! Don't die, you haven't save us from this unknown world yet!" Pressing harder, "Can you hold on a little longer?!"

Even Gary, hated the world and what his town had become and if there was anyone that can return it, it was no other than Ash.

With his final attempt Gary threw the machine off his hands. It was no use. He was gone.

"Why..." The doctor was lost for words. "Why did you stop fighting?"

* * *

_"I'm tired of this place. I'm tired of fighting for a world that I know I can never bring back."_

May pouted. If she could slap him, she would.

"Get over it!" May snapped. "You haven't even started fighting! All you've been doing for these last two months of sook(wimp) about the past! If you want to fight then wake up! Wake up from this place and bring back the unknown world that everyone had seem to forgotten back!" Holding her tears back,

"Ash, can't you see? Your dying!"

Ash stood there in fear. Was her words true?

* * *

_"I'm dying? Is it now that I give up on everything, on us?"_

* * *

Year six:

Silver stood still as he watched his brother throw everything he saw onto the floor or across the room. Soon he watched his younger brother fall to his knees. There he sat motionless. Silver crossed his arms and stood behind the boy. Unpleased by his sudden childish behavior.

"Over it now?" Silver asked in his usual unemotional tone of voice.

Ash replied with no words and simply reached over for a broken photograph. It was a old photo with him, Brock, Max and May together in a photo. It was taken either in Hoenn or Kanto, Ash couldn't not remember exactly where the photo was taken. The glass of the frame had broken and the photo had slipped out. Unharmed from the fall. He traced his fingers over May before looking away.

She was really gone.

"Morning May's death isn't going to solve anything." Silver looked out of Ash's window. They had made their way to a refugee camp a few days ago. After hearing May's death both boys didn't speak a word to one another. As if her death cause their gap to grow bigger. This was increased when the news that they were sons to no other but Giovanni was given to them. Silver was clear with his feelings with his father as for Ash, he was lost due to May's death.

"Why am I still here?"

Silver was surprised by his brother's words.

"Why?" Silver walked over to his brother and pulled him onto his feet by his shirt. "Because you have to save us from the shit you started! That's why!"

"And what if I can't?"

Irritated Silver pushed his brother against the wall with his arm against his neck. "When we first met, you convinced me and Blue to help you and save us from this fucked up place. Blue died yet I didn't see you cry like this! Tracey, Professor Oak and even Misty were either killed or captured but do I see you crying all over the floor for them? _No._ So pick yourself up, fight for who you have left then what you lost!" Silver, due to his anger pushed his brother off his feet._  
_

"Fight while you can idiot!"He yelled.

Ash sat there motionless with his brother's words pressed in his mind clearly. The teen closed his eyes before opening them once more. He had noticed Silver had left the room as he sat in his destroyed room alone. He had his eyes fixed on the open window and noticed how clear the sky was. His mind was made up. He was going to fight. Fight for the future he dreamed of. Fight for was long he saw fit.

Current year:

And just like that a gasp of air was heard in the room. Gary sigh a breathe of relief and so did the rest of the nurses in the room. Without noticing one of the nurses had left the door unlocked, causing May to enter. She smiled as soon she saw Ash's warm auburn eyes locked with hers. With his weak arm he reached over for her to come closer. One of the nurses placed her hands on the brunette's shoulder, asking her to wait outside but Gary allowed May as a exception. Confused the nurse nodded and let the teen pass.

May nearly tripped as she reached over for Ash's hand and let it intertwine with his. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as May reached for Ash's other hand and dragged it onto her cheek. Kissing his hand a few times before smiling down on Ash.

"Don't you ever do that again? You understand?"

With a soft smile, Ash agreed.


	13. A child's love is irreplaceable

**A/N: **Still in the mood to explain a few things, anyway this is where things start to pick up. So yay? xD

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: A child's love is irreplaceable.

_"A child's love is powerful. That kind of love is rare and when you have it - treasure it." _**–Me **

Darkness covered the room like a blanket. The dim light by the window was caused due to the other nearby buildings who had their lights on, near one window stood a man clearly in his forties with a cigarette holding loosely on his lips. It moved up and down many times before falling off and down many stories and onto a wet puddle where the rain continued to fall. Even with the sound of a door opening did not make him move a single inch. There he stood with his hands behind his back looking at the city known to be Republic City.

The door closed and the sound of an umbrella fell onto the ground. Not bothered, the man stood while another walked up beside him, rubbing his hands together due to the cold. Winter had ended but Spring became cold and wet in the night. Some were not able to tell the two seasons apart.

"What is so important that you had to call me all the way here?" The friend began.

The man dug into his pockets and searched for another cigarette and his lighter before responding. "It's about that silly Team Plasma and NTR."

"Neo Team Rocket?" Their conversation turned cold and dark. "I've heard rumours they are reviving the old Team Rocket that died six years ago - just after the war broke out." The man crossed his arms.

Releasing the puff of smoke out into the cold wet night, "Don't you have a dream to bring Team Galactic back from the grave?"

Cyrus paused as he rubbed his hands together once more. The room had gone colder due to the open window they were facing. He placed his hands on the window and closed it slightly, "After being trapped in a world for hundreds of years, those things aren't the first thing you really worry about." Cyrus looked up at his friend. "Don't tell me-"

"If your thinking I'm the leader of that silly new TR group then you're wrong Cyrus." Giovanni dropped his cigarette into the rain and closed the window. "I'm a changed man, funny as that may seem." Cyrus watched as Giovanni walked over to a switch. It seemed to turn on the heater in the room. "After losing my children more than once, you have more time to think."

"That's right; The Mask of Ice stole both Silver and Ash when they were very young."

"And my daughter Blue." Giovanni leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "But I'm glad my son's were able to escape that cold group."

Walking over to the heater, Cyrus warmed his hands a little before raising another question. "Are you afraid that NTR are after your blood?"

Giovanni smirked as if the question had become a joke to him. "I don't see that ever happening. Yes, I can say they have become powerful enough to become a concern but my sons will get to them before they can lay a finger on me." Giovanni began to laugh softly. "They will bring this whole city down soon and with the help of their friends no doubt."

The father of two made his way to the window and gazed at the tiny droplets of water running down the glass window. Cyrus watched him from the heater as it seemed to be the only object providing enough light to see where the man was standing.

"Are you suggesting another war? What for?"

"Easy." Giovanni turned. "To end the one I started all those many years ago." Guilty started to pour over him. "It's time for Pallet town to regain its old self once more."

* * *

Rain poured over a strange black silhouette with the cold spring breeze blowing pass him, sometimes strong enough to pull off the hood on his face. By his side stood a fox that was created by the strongest forms of ice. She looked from above and saw all the roads lit up, looking like they were painted gold. Many other colours like red, green stood out too. Making it look like the road was covered in gems. They couldn't hear anything from the top roof, only the howling scream of the wind.

Uncertainly ran wild in his mind. After not facing death once, but twice he was unsure what he was doing. He could live a simple life as a business student that would one day take over his father's empire with the help of his brother or he could continue down his dark path and try to revive a past that most had left behind or have forgotten.

Many would scream hate to him. The destruction of Pallet brought many people to tears and leaving a scar on their hearts. This town – Republic City had become the haven from that day, a place to forget the countless lives lost. It was impossible for nobody not to lose a friend or love one for after the attack on Pallet they moved to neighbouring towns and like his father promised, their influence spread and other criminal organisations fell in fear. Some even joined his father.

In the two years even since he joined his father, Kanto was in ruins. Little shacks became a home and the rich instantly became the poor and the poor eventually died. There was no safe zone. Johto fell months later and Hoenn, Sinnoh soon followed years after. Unova was the last of the five major regions to fall to their powers. Other small regions were uncalled for and due to instability they ran to Kanto where life was somewhat possible.

"Should I go on, should I really try to bring back a world that only reminds us all but pain?" Rubbing his eyes, "Tracey, Kenny, Cilan and the others, would they ever forgive me if I brought back the town that started it all?"

"Perhaps it's better if you go after the people that are after your family instead."

That voice. Ash knew it well despite their short meeting. The boy continued to look down on the golden road with his Glaceon by his side.

"Neo Team Plasma is after your family – your father's blood to be correct." The voice spoke. "Aren't you going to fight for them?"

"Another war will break out. More lives will be lost."

"My team - my father to be exact are joining forces with them. They plan to bury Republic City down."

This caused Ash to stand up and looked at where the voice was coming from. He guess was right; it was no other than N.

He was a strange man; they first met up in the park where his father spoke words from his speech there and the next at his own family mansion where his N's father shot him. He was different to his father, as if they were not related at all.

"Why do you still stay by his side even though you know what his capable of? That man is a crazy killer. Who knows, he might even point the gun at you at some point!"

N readjusted his cap and opened his palm as some raindrops crashed into it. He looked at his wet hand before back at the city. "He has no other relative and I will stick by his side until the day one of us dies. We may not be blood related but I don't care." N looked seriously at Ash. "I'm telling you this because I want you to stop us before my father kills himself at a plan that is doomed to fail."

* * *

The light still remained to be turned off as the two men sat by Giovanni's desk. The room was warm enough for them to draw away from the heater. Cyrus continued to admire the cold wet scenery just by looking over Giovanni's shoulder and through the window. The old man soon flicker another cigarette and placed in on his lips.

The darkness reminded of his old new-world self. He had left his family behind in order to bring a world with peace – a perfect world. But it came crashing down when the portal closed on him, causing him to be trapped inside a world where words could not explain what he went through for centuries. Once he saw a gap broken in one of the walls of time and space the man ran, even with the risks he continued to run to only discover that he had made it. With all the doubt he had returned to Sinnoh only to find out only six years had passed since Ash had brought him down.

Cyrus had returned home only to see he was in the middle of The Great Sinnoh War.

And there stood a group of teenagers grouped around was seemed to be a boy. One stood out to him the most; it was a child with long navy blue hair, by her side stood another female teen with short red (orange) hair. She didn't seem to share the same amount of tears that her friend had and lastly a boy with short lavender hair. He seemed so lost that he couldn't express the right emotion at the time. As if he saw the scene before.

Standing where he was he watched as all of them spoke their last message to the dying teen as his hand finally let go. He watched as the female friend embraced the destroyed one, screaming the dead boy's name over and over again in hope that he would wake up. But his body remained cold as the only male left helped the teen to her feet only to see her expression change to sadness to utter shock.

_"Father?!"_

"Cyrus." Giovanni woke the man from his slumber. "My sons, I'm really proud of them."

Confused by the man's confession Cyrus decided to join along since they were both once leaders of powerful criminal organisations and fathers. "Despite what we have done in the past, I'm glad our children didn't end up like us." Yawning, "I hope they won't pay the price of our karma."

"If only my daughter was still around I bet she would be proud of her brothers too."

Pausing, "Is it true that your youngest son Ash that his mother now isn't his real mother at all?"

Giovanni pressed the lighter's button watching the flame glow in absolute beauty before watching it go by release the trigger once more. "Now that is a rumour I can't ignore." The old man sighed. "Yes, she died when Ash was very young though. I hardly have any recollection of her."

Her name was a blur, what she did as a job remained unclear. Her voice was unknown. Her face, even though knowing her for a short time was clear as diamonds. Delia and he had a horrible fight and he left for days on end, not speaking a word to his wife. There in the city where he had forgotten the name he met a young cheerful woman who loved pokemon dearly. She loved them so much that she treated them as her children.

Time grew and Ash was born but none was ever informed to his wife. But he left them only to be taken by the Mask of Ice. When he returned he discovered his other two children had followed down the same path. He grew with rage and as his power grew, his relationship fell. Years passed and he no longer had news on his wife. A letter was placed on his desk to see that his other lover had died to an incurable disease.

"I became the earth's version of the devil."

"How did your children ever escape that place?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "That is something I don't I'll ever get the full version of. After all, they were still children when the escaped." He looked at his friend. "Why don't you tell me your story of how you reunited with your daughter, wife and son? I don't recall you ever told me how you got to where you are now."

Cyrus chuckled and crossed his arms. "I don't think you'll believe me if I told you. To this day, Johanna still doesn't buy it." The man laughed slightly. "Women."

* * *

"A plan that will only lead to failure?!" Ash yelled. "Why me? I'm nothing but a student at a busy university! Why don't you gather up all the champions and elite four from the major five regions and go after NTR and your father?!"

"Ash, half of them are dead or are in hiding. It will take years to locate them all and by the time that happens, Republic city is gone and you and your whole family will be dead." N walked closer to the teen. "I came to you because you're the Pokemon Master – the best this world has ever known." N placed his hand on the boy's shoulder only to be knocked off quickly.

"Don't tell you believe in that bullshit dream too?!" Ash yelled. He was now clearly upset. "That Ash Ketchum is dead."

"And so is the one I'm talking to if nothing is done."

Ash looked away as Glaceon walked in front of her trainer and growled at the older man. She guarded until Ash had words of his own to respond with.

"Ash, answer me," N waited for Ash to look back at him. "How many more friends and family are you willing to lose?" This caused Ash to take a few steps back in fear. "Can you accept them dying without a fight? You know as well as I do that your friends are capable to standing up to fight. You all didn't survive a six year long war if you couldn't, could you?"

"You know way too damn much!" Ash pointed at N, causing Glaceon to release a powerful ice beam at the man but N easily dodged the attack. "You know nothing about me or my friends. You don't know the pain I had to go through with the lost of my friends. You don't understand the hate I have for myself as I watched many towns burn right in front of me. That hate cannot be so easily be forgiven!"

Glaceon summoned another ice beam attack at N. But due to him being able to read the feelings and thoughts of Pokemon he was able to dodge the attack with ease.

N stood his ground, now more determined to speak sense to Ash. "Look around you, the only person that hates what you have done is yourself. Not even your father has blamed you for their deaths. You were nothing but a young child wanting the love of a father that had left you at such a young age!" Ash called down his next attack, unable to accept N's words. "When a child loves their parent so much they are blinded by the facts of reality. As long they have that person they will fight for them, protect them and believe everything they say. Even if the whole world is against them, they don't care because they have the person they love by their side and to a child that is all that matters to them."

_"When a child loves their parent so much they are blinded by the facts of reality. As long they have that person with them they will fight for them, protect them and believe everything they say. Even if the whole world is against them, they don't care because they have the person they love by their side and to a child that is all that matters to them."_

Ash fell to his knees. He was completely utterly speechless. He had no words to say or share as tears ran down his face. Because the words N had told him were true. So true that in was painful for Ash to accept right away.

"You need to fight once more Ash. Not to destroy but to protect Republic City."

With his arms wrapped around himself Ash slowly rose before looking back at the man.

"This isn't Republic City. It's Pallet Town."

* * *

"Giovanni." The soft call of the man's name only told the two that a woman had entered into the room. She pressed the switch and the lights flickered for a few seconds before the light stay on. "You should really know where the switches for the lights are."

"My bad." Giovanni spoke. He watched as his wife closed the door behind them.

"I came to ask if Ash is with you. It's only been a week since his been in the hospital. I don't want another incident like that again." Delia sat beside her husband.

"I saw him earlier around the building. He said he wanted to do some paper work. I mean he is about to graduate in a few months and he told me he wanted to get the hang of how the company works."

"Well if that is the case," The woman pulled up a bag into the man's desk and pulled out a few cups and a thermos. As soon she untwisted the cap the appealing smell of chicken corn soup filled the room. "I had a feeling I would need this."

"Well, Giovanni I'm jealous. Your wife is willing to visit you despite the weather." Cyrus leaned back on his chair slightly. "Johanna isn't really into the things your wife is into."

Delia laughed as Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Hands off Cyrus."

The ex leader held his hands into the air in a joking manner. "It's alright. One wife is enough for me. Two will only prove to be complicated." The three broke into laugher before calming down.

"I heard your conversation about Cyrus and his family and I have to agree with my husband, despite our long years of friendship you haven't told us anything about yourself." Delia spoke as she poured a cup of soup and passed it over to Cyrus.

"I simply reunited with my daughter and wife after long years of neglect." The man spoke after taking a sip. "My son took a little more convincing to return home." The man took in a deep sigh. "Saturn..."

"Ah yes, how is the boy?"

"I sent him to Unova for further studies. He should be coming back home soon but I wish he would speak to his sister and mother more often."

Giovanni took a sip of the soup his wife made before placing it back on his desk. "Now about Team Plasma and this NTR, should we contact the police about them?"

"They'll kill you both before they will be caught." Delia spoke up. "I think we should let the Pokemon Master handle them." Pausing, "With Pokemon by their side, they cannot fail."

* * *

Dawn found it hard to believe it was only 9 pm due to how dark the clouds had become and also to the heavy rain. She turned back to her computer to see that Zoey still didn't reply to her last message. Irritated Dawn wrote another and with luck Zoey replied with an emicon. Dawn replied with another emicon of her own before cracking into a soft laughter.

She soon reached for her phone that was placed right beside her PC. Unlocking and entering her password she gained full control of her phone and made her way to her inbox. She clicked on her recent message she had received only ten minutes ago.

+6142861915:_  
"Hello Dawn, this is May. Ash gave me your number. I'm heading to Team Rocket Corporations since I remember him telling me he was going to head there earlier. I don't think I have enough credit to make a call or send another text so could you please tell I'm heading over as well? I know I can trust you. Okay, bye! –May."  
_Received: 8:50pm

Dawn rolled her eyes and cussed slightly. She was out of credit to call and the phone line was out due to the storm. Dawn sent an offline message to Zoey before logging off and rushing to a bag placed in the corner of the room right beside her military uniform. Prinplup suddenly rose from the bed, curious to what her master was up to. She placed her military uniform off the chair and onto the bed and underneath laid a long body length black coat with hood.

"Prip plup plup!" The water type panicked. Dawn placed her jumper on before putting the long coat over her. "Priplup!"

"I have to go and get May and Ash." Dawn spoke as she rushed to the mirror to look for a hair tie.

"Prinplup!" The penguin complained once more.

"Ash doesn't study at this time. He normally does something really reckless. His probably with Bianca or Stephan now, making a statement by destroying another piece of public property." Dawn dusted herself. "Alright, let's go."

"Plup?" The water type was in total shock but before he could bicker anymore Dawn returned him back into his ball. Something she had not done since the war.

Without her mother's permission Dawn left her family home. Having the understanding she was asleep due to waiting for her father to return Dawn began to make her way out of family apartment. She could feel the end of her coat dripping wet due to the puddles she was running across as the rain began to ease, but still to make her coat wet.

She dug into her pocket and released a rare item – a pokeball. It was tiny unless she pressed the button in the middle, causing it to double in size. She placed the ball back into her pocket after hearing footsteps behind her and made her way to dry shelter. She quickly hid under a bus stop shelter that had enough cover for her to remove her hood.

A mocking laugh followed as Dawn turned to where the voice was coming from. She quickly placed her hood back on before feeling something strong and powerful crash into her. Sending her off her feet and down onto the wet footpath. Looking around she saw she was covered in sludge.

"Nice sludge bomb Toxicroak."

Dawn was too busy removed the sludge off of her to be too busy to identify who's voice she had heard. Soon two pairs of shoes crossed her view, only causing her to look up. The coordinator was in total shock to see who it was. The man could see how shock Dawn had became and pulled her up onto her two feet by placing his hands on her waist.

"S-Saturn?"

"You of all people - a Pokemon Master?" Saturn sounded rather disappointed.

"I would love to explain but I have to meet up with a friend at Team Rocket Corporations."

"Alright, don't be pushy." Saturn took a step back to let her sister pass. "Don't do anything crazy though." The brother waved his hand and began to make his way down the path Dawn had run down.

Dawn looked over her shoulder and gazed at her brother for a moment longer before making her way towards Ash. She found it strange that her brother would arrive home without informing their father.

She was never close with her brother due to her father leaving her mother and her at a young age. But the day they met again even without years of contact she could tell that the man she saw was no other than her older brother, Saturn. Not even her best friend and mentor Ash knew anything about her past. Nobody knew expect her and her mother.

Only taking another a few minutes by flight, thanks to her Togekiss Dawn made it to the rooftop of Team Rocket Corporations. With a flash of thunder two black figures were seen at the top, one near the edge of the building, looking like they were considering death. Begging her flying type to make a quick landing Dawn was on the roof in a matter of seconds.

"STOP!" Dawn yelled.

There, near the edge of the building was May. All soaked, wet and absolutely terrified. As if the clothes she was wearing scared her more than the pokemon floating beside her. A few meters from May stood Ash, reaching his hand out to her, clearly concerned about his girlfriend.

"Not you Miss Dawn! You're not a Pokemon Master too?"

Dawn was left dumbfounded to answer her question and looked back at Ash. There was guilt all over his face. "Ash, explain."

"May heard my conversation with N, my plan to stop Team Plasma and Neo Team Rocket. When she heard I was the Pokemon Master, I was branded killer – a murderer."

"That's not true!" Dawn screamed as she ran up to stand beside her best friend. "That Pokemon Master rumours is bullshit!"

"But why are you dressed up in black as if you belong in the same group?" May spoke in absolute fear. She was so scared that her legs were shaking.

"May, believe me, just because I've caused some damage to the city doesn't mean I'm a killer!"

"You're still a dangerous man. I can't believe I loved you and trusted you!"

Each step Dawn and Ash made towards the scared fragile girl caused May to take two steps backwards. The rain had ease and was only pouring over the whole city lightly. Ash stopped making over his way to May and Dawn followed as they both saw May was still backtracking from them. With her mind so confused and filled with the thoughts of fear May soon reached to the end of the building and without knowing, she slipped. Ash quickly rushed over and grabbed the girl by her wrist but his grip on her was slipping.

Looking down the boy could see May was crying. The rain was hardly present so he knew those were her tears running down her face.

"I'm not going to lose you. Not again." Ash screamed.

"You're talking about that incident two years ago? About _that _girl?" May's voice was soft and filled with uncertainly.

"If you don't believe me than let me show you. I'll bring you to your father and I'll help look for your mother. Just promise me you won't let go. Please May!" Ash begged. "I'm not ready to let you go!"

"I-I"

May was surprised. Even calling him a Pokemon Master, murderer and many other harsh words Ash stuck by her side. Refusing to accept her words and replied with words of his own - words of pure truth. Somehow in her heart told her that wasn't the first time he had stuck by her side despite how she treated him.

_"Why do I feel like you have done this before?" _

But before her mind came to a conclusion she felt her hand slip from Ash's at a faster pace. Soon she was out of his grasp completely and her scream echoed in the air as she felt her body dropping to the ground at a fast pace. Suddenly the scream stopped.

"MAY!" Ash yelled. He began to slam his fists onto the ground. "Shit, no. Not again!"

Suddenly, only seconds from seeing May fall to her death she began to rise and float right above them with a pink aura surrounding here. It was clear that she had no idea what was happening to her. Was she dead? Nobody knew.

"So predictable that you would come here."

Dawn quickly turned around. She was in total shock to see it was no other than him, Saturn, her older brother. Looking right beside him she saw he had use Bronzor's psychic to save May from her death.

"Brother..." Dawn softly spoke. Ash was lost for words when he caught May into his arms. "You knew?"

Saturn smirked. "Wherever your Ash-friend is around so are you. You can never act independent can you?" the adult walked over to his little sister and patted her on the head like a little child. Dawn pouted. It was clear she hated being treated like a child.

Ash turned back to where May that laid quietly in his arms. She had no more words to tell him. She simply buried her face into his torso and stayed there until all saw their parents coming through the door. They were lost at what their children were doing up on the roof at such a late hour. Delia couldn't make herself to be angry or yell at her son with the scene she was looking at. She walked over to her son and waited for him to look up at her, with May following his lead. Giovanni simply walked back through the door after seeing his son and his cherished girlfriend were safe with his wife guiding them back in.

Cyrus didn't. He waited to the Ketchum's to enter back into the building before walking up to his children. Saturn turned to his loyal serious self due to his father's presence.

"You never told Ash that Saturn was your brother, did you?"

Dawn shook her head. "Ash already had a hard time believing that you were my dad."

"So what are you planning to do now?" Cyrus began to ask his daughter. "Are you going to join that silly group your friend Ash made?"

"You don't have to ask her for that Dad." Saturn spoke rather confidently. "I already know the answer."

She looked at her older brother and smiled softly. He was always a step ahead of her, sometime even their father too. Perhaps that was the reason her father took Saturn with him and left her and her mother alone back in Twinleaf town.

"I'm just tired of being a person I know I'm not." Dawn sighed. "You're not upset about that?"

"No, but I'm not surprised by it. You wouldn't have stopped me all those years ago if you were interested, now would you?" Cyrus patted his daughter on the shoulder. "Let's head back home. Your mother must be worried about you both." But before the trio walked back inside Cyrus placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "And also, welcome back Commander Saturn."

The adult sighed laughed at his old name. "It's a pleasure, Dad."


	14. The Unlikely Gathering

**A/N: **This story is about to reach it's end. Well not now though! I don't know how many chapters this will end at but what I'm trying to say this is the last 'arc' before the story finishes, if you get what I mean.

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Unlikely Gathering

_"Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest... It's about who came, and never left your side" -**Unknown**_

After making their way back home in the heavy rain and after a heated argument between his parents Saturn decided to make himself comfortable in his permanent home. After years studying in the military in Unova, Saturn had made a surprise trip back home to only discover his younger sister was in charge of the military Unit in Kanto but knowing that Team Plasma had joined into the Kanto Military Unit did not surprise him. In fact that was the very reason he suddenly returned home.

With a single flick his room lit up. Revealing a simply single bed placed on the far left corner of the room with a desk, bookcase filled with books and a laptop on its far left. The curtains were clean told him his mother still cleaned his sheets and curtain while he was gone. By his bed was a pin board filled with notes and references rather than photos of his friends, family or hot females with very little clothing on. He knew from an early age he was different from the boys of his age.

Dropping his belongings near the entrance of his room he went straight to the pin board and removed all of his old notes. Each one that was removed didn't seem to him bother him too much to make him look at them, except for one old photo that was pinned behind other many of his notes. It was an old photo of him, Mars and Jupiter in their early days in Team Galactic. He remembered those days so well.

Knowing the past wasn't going to change the situation he was in he simply flicked the photo onto the ground, with no concern where the photo laid. Soon another pair of fingers came across the photo.

"Are you just going to throw all your memories away just like that?"

Pretending he had not heard her words Saturn continued to remove all his old notes from the board. Knowing he had heard her she made her way into his room.

"So you don't care. Just the way you left me and mother that day."

Coming to a halt Saturn sighed. "Father needed me. I needed him."

"I expected that." The woman sighed as she slipped the photo onto her brother's desk. "That's why when we met again after so many years you didn't bother to say I was your sister."

Dawn could hear her brother returning to pin more notes onto his board. Knowing her brother's habit she didn't bother to turn to see what was on the board. She just simply glanced at Saturn's books and notes scattered everywhere on his desk.

"After not seeing you for five years I was shocked that we would meet under those kinds of circumstances. What did you want me to do?" Saturn turned to see his sister was not facing him. Saturn pressed on. "Did you want me to hug you? Scream out your name?" Annoyed. "Well sorry, I'm not kind of brother." Saturn soon returned to his work.

"I just didn't want to end up fighting you. I sent my own brother to jail." Embracing herself, "So I thought if I signed myself into the military I could get our name clean and then find a way to set you free."

"And you did." Saturn made his way off his bed and reached over to his sister and saw she still had her back facing him. He tugged on her arm to make her face his way and it worked.

The first things her sapphire eyes laid on was the pin board filled with not notes about time or space or machines. It had become a public photo album. There were photos of his travels and the new people he met and even a few photos from his times in Team Galactic but in the middle was a photo back in their home town on Twinleaf before they split up.

"So you did care."

Saturn turned around and crossed his arms, embarrassed to show that his younger sister that she was right. Dawn turned back to the photo she has slipped onto Saturn's desk after he attempted to throw it away. Without her brother watching she quickly pinned the object wherever she found fit.

"Anyway I need to tell you that I'm going to join Ash. I'm going to help him track down NTR, Team Plasma and hope to get that bill removed."

"I see. I was right once again." Saturn turned to see her sister was on her way out of his room. As they brushed shoulder the teen grabbed her sister by her wrist. "You're going to fight. Just like Ash and his friends." Pausing, "You remind me of two people I saved from a detention centre a few years back." Saturn released his grip on his sister, nearly causing her to fall off her feet. "Don't kill yourself though."

Dawn twirled in the spot and smiled at her brother in a cheeky manner. With a salute, "Yes Commander Saturn!"

Saturn smirked and tried to cover it with his hand but no matter how hard the boy tried Dawn knew he was happy that they had met again and was back on good terms. Dawn smiled afterwards before heading to her room. A warm feeling overwhelmed her. It was nice to have her brother back.

But that feeling was quickly erased three days later with a sense of grief and disbelief.

* * *

Confusion ran through May's mind as she lay silently on her bed in the silence of her apartment. Her eyes half lit she reached over for her phone only to knock it off her bed side table. Too lazy to reach down and grab it May turned around and tried to return herself back to sleep. The rain had subsided and the air had the scent that it had just finished raining. May embraced her pillow tighter hoping the softness would drift her back to sleep. But nothing worked.

She remembered seeing how concerned Ash was when their hands were slipping due to the rain and how desperate his voice became when she fell until a strange pokemon lifted her back into his arms with a strange mystic power. She couldn't run and hit Ash as they both stayed there until his parents came. As soon they were inside she ran from their sight. The echo of Ash calling her name and admitting his was a pokemon master made it more unbearable for her to accept.

News of the Pokemon Masters was a common daily topic in Republic City. Everyone hated them and despised them. Some blamed their parents while others blamed society. Nobody understood their attacks or their messages they left. If a house was robbed the Pokemon Masters were automatically a suspect. But due how clean their crime scenes were they were impossible to be tracked.

Sitting up and with her pillow still in her arms May walked over to her window and stared at the city. Her train of thought was interrupted when a same jingle was heard from her phone. Reaching over she saw it was other than her brother that had sent her a text message.

_Max Maple_

_"How long do you plan to ignore him? It's been three days."_

Replying quickly and simply May placed her phone back onto her side table and sat the the edge of the mattress. She buried her head deep into her pillow and remembered that incident on the roof of Team Rocket Corporations was three days ago. She had not spoken to Ash or to even his brother Silver. She couldn't handle any more information from Ash so soon. After hearing he had met her father and knowing he was also a Pokemon Master left May in such confusion that she refused to speak to anyone.

May's phone started to light up again with another familiar jingle. Reaching over May read the message.

_Max Maple_

_"Their worried you know, even me. If you're still upset about not telling that our parents were still around then I'm sorry. Tell me a way to make it up to you." _

Replying back May sent her brother her reply.

_"Your to blame a little to what is happening to me know. It's Ash. I'm finding it hard to accept the things he told me."_

With her phones still in her hands another message followed.

_Max Maple_

_"About Ash...Sis, the police are after him. Drew and his team found enough evidence to arrest him. Sis, Ash has been rumoured to be missing for three days by his family. Nobody has been able to enter into their mansion since. With no word from Ash the police believe his been kidnapped." _

And her phone crashed onto the ground without a single sound. May embraced her pillow as her tears flooded in and her head buried. Looking skyward she saw her curtains move, nearly making her mistaken them for Ash.

Did he go after her or did he run away unable to accept all the things he had done in his past? Did she say too much or too little? Wiping her tears she made her way to her cupboard where her clothes were. All nicely folded and were organised from PJ's to out of town attire and many more. May stretched for her usual attire or orange and green and slipped them on.

"I have to say sorry, even if I'm not the blame for his disappearance."

Putting her sneakers on May couldn't help but to stare at her phone still lying on the carpet. After putting one pair on her mind slipped to automatic mode and her mind guided her to her gallery and there in the newest folder were photos of herself and Ash, from their first day together at the park to the days leading up to that rainy night three days ago.

"I should have believed in you." May spoke while staring at the photo. "But I let the views of other people made me judge you in a harsh way." Her voice began to drop. "I'm sorry Ash. Wherever you are, please be safe until I find you."

Slipping her phone into her pocket May finished putting her other shoe on and made it to her feet quickly while looking at a box placed alone in a dark corner of her bedroom. It was an old box to others but to her it was the only box that she knew that whatever was inside belonged to her old self. Walking over and opening it she saw cases of ribbons that she guessed she got in contests.

A red shirt, black bike pants, gloves, sneakers and a red bandana was also found and a single photo was inside, a photo of herself with her younger brother Max and Ash and a tanned man together in one photo. It seemed Pikachu had just jumped into the photo causing Ash to lose his pose while the rest remained theirs. May remembered when she woke up not knowing who the other two men were or the life she had left behind.

With her fingers tracing over the many ribbons in her case she couldn't help but feel glad she had got so many, as if a sense of complement came. May could remember how long she would sit in front of his box, wondering why she had so many ribbons. Was she a collector? A fashion designer? May never knew and felt she would never remember the reason why. But deep within her she couldn't wait to hear the stories each ribbon held behind them after everything around her was solved.

Reaching deeper into the box were six pokeballs all dusty and old. Without any more delays May grabbed them and rushed out of her room in the hope that everything was going to be alright.

But the mid afternoon traffic made it nearly impossible to start her search at a fast pace. May quickly rushed to places where she hoped she could find the boy such as the park and fast food shops but no one seen the boy. This was a surprise to May due to the fact that Ash belonged to a well known business man and was seen on television many times advertising his family's business or was on business like talk shows talking about businesses.

It had been hours since May had started her search and she had only search very little of the city. Coming to a bus shelter the brunette decided to take a small break and sat down. And within a few seconds later she heard somebody walking towards her and took a seat beside her. Convinced it was no other than a bus passenger she did not bother to look at them.

"You're searching for him, aren't you?"

Confused May looked towards her right and saw it was that strange man she saw Ash talk to the other night. May scooted more to her left as the creepy man stayed where he was.

"I can hear your heart screaming for his safely. But that is to be expected from people that care about him."

"What did you do to him?" May gritted her teeth. "I saw you talk to Ash three nights ago. What did you tell him to do?"

"I asked if you could help me take down Neo Team Rocket and Team Plasma." N looked at the city building across the road. "But sadly they got to him first as if they knew he was going to expose them."

"Your father shot him in his own home; they knew Ash was bound to take you guys down eventually. It was the matter of who made the first step first." May stood up from her seat. "You're a part of them; now tell me where Ash is!"

N crossed his legs and sighed. "I have no more connections with my adoptive father. I only come with him to his meetings for the media." Standing up, "I can assure you that Ash fought to his very last second."

May rushed to the lime hair boy and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him down to her height with one fist ready to punch him. "You better give me one damn reason not to hit you right now." May spoke in a threatening manner. "Because I'm in no fucking mood to play games with you."

N held up his hands into the air, causing May to release her grip on him. N reached deep into his pockets and showed her a number of notes and photos. Photos of Ash's room all messed up as signs of a struggle were clearly seen.

"I took these photos three nights ago when I saw Ash being taken by my father's men."

Taking the photo from the man, "_You saw them?_ The why didn't you stop them?" May continued on her idea to punch the man but N caught her fist and prevented her attack.

"If I did my father would know I'm no longer interested in his plans therefore causing him to move causing us to lose Ash."

Taking a moment to accept N's words May spoke up. "So what do you me to do with these photos?"

"Spread them around like a pokerus virus. On the internet, the media and to the police. Once my father knows him and NTR are being hunted he will have to be more careful, making him less likely to kidnap the other people part of Ash's group."

Agreeing with N, May nodded as N parted from her as she did the same. Rushing towards the police station May looked down at the photos in her hands. What were rumours of Ash being kidnapped had become more real.

"I'll save you this time Ash."

* * *

_"Where am I. How did things get this far?"_

* * *

"I'm in no mood for fabricated bullshit Drew!"

With anger notes were thrown off the meeting desk. Slamming her hands on the desk Zoey stood from her chair and softly placed her hands on the woman's shoulders only for them to be shrugged off later on. Saturn watched on as his sister shrugged away the newest information about the Pokemon Master. Being away from Kanto for so long, news about the Pokemon Master was very new to him. Due to this Saturn spoke very little and watched on.

Across from a laid an empty seat, a seat that was always filled by the name of Silver Ketchum. There was no doubt he was searching for his younger brother. With him already lost a sister during the war losing another sibling would be more traumatic then the last.

"I'm not making this up. The police records and the CCTV have and witness statements say that it was Ash Ketchum on top of that roof of Team Rocket Corporations two nights ago with Pokemon!" Drew slammed his hands onto his desk. "Stop defending him! If his guilty, then so be it!"

"Ash is missing right now and you want to talk about this? You and your skill on bad timing!"

"I've sent the police after him. They are helping the search but I'm not going to grantee he will be brought back home after this much evidence."

Dawn clutched her fists and cussed under her breathe. She knew well enough that Ash would be go to trial as soon he was found. Soon Bianca and Stephan would go into question then her name will be dragged into her crime. Her family's name would be brought back into shame.

"And if I see you had any part to hide this crime from the Kanto Police Unit I swear I will bring you down back to the shame your family belongs into!" Drew yelled.

"How dare you!" Dawn yelled as her brother and Zoey held her into her place. But they were only able to hold the teen back for a few seconds before Drew was greeted with a powerful slap. "My family may have mistakes but who doesn't? You a damn father now Drew and wouldn't you do everything you can to clean your child's name if you can? Well guess what, that is what I did with mine and I'm going to do the same for Ash!"

"Get a grip Dawn." Saturn rushed and pulled his sister from the boy. "If you continue to be more defensive it will only prove that you do have some relation with Ash and his crimes!"

Saturn's words made the teen to stop in her violent rampage and shrugged off her brother's grip on her arm. She went back to her chair only to grab her handbag before leaving the room in a quick yet violent manner.

Drew sat back on his chair with his hands covering his face. Finding trouble to believe the words he had spoken. Taking a sigh. "Fuck."

"Was that really necessary Drew?" Zoey spoke up. "You know damn too well how important Dawn's family's reputation is to her."

Saturn left the two in their conversation as he reached over for the notes that Dawn had thrown off the table with her anger. Reading over them quickly he saw photos, notes and essays of possible reasons why Ash would be the Pokemon Master. The reasoning was too out of character for Saturn to believe. There was even a timeline starting since he became a pokemon trainer at the age of ten and all he had done for the Pokemon world. As the timeline continued more question marks were written above the line. Asking why would the boy save a certain town, friend or pokemon without having anything in return.

_"They obviously don't know the boy too well." _Saturn smirked as he placed the papers back into a neat order.

"Ash has never had a grudge against you despite what you have done to May. Now that you know that Ash didn't kill May two years ago I see no reason why you have to be harsh towards him."

"I'm just stating the facts here Zoey." Drew looked up to the red head. "I'm just doing my job."

"The job of the police is not only to find the criminals and punish them." Saturn interrupted the two. "But to help protect the innocent and find anybody missing and bring them back home safely."

Zoey crossed her arms and gave a questioning look at Drew. "His right, you know."

Pausing for a minute to take some time to think to himself he stood up to his feet. "Well I won't have a case to give to the court if we can't find Ash." Looking at the other two in the room. "I'll send my best men to find him. I promise we'll find him alive and safe. Don't blame me whatever happens next. After all, I'm just doing my job."

Zoey smiled, "Innocent until proven guilty Drew, innocent until proven guilty."

* * *

_"I chased after her and then when I lost her everything hit me all at once."_

* * *

As clear the calm the evening sky stayed on the ground chaos erupted. A young bluenette was rushing down the streets pushing anyone that was in her way. Her common sense was not working as she had no lead, no idea where Ash was. Was he truly kidnapped or was he away for some time to think after what N had told him? As the city traffic started to build and the streets started to clear up Dawn came to a halt and sighed.

"This if foolish, what if Ash isn't in trouble at all?"

"Nope, his in trouble alright."

Turning around were two teenagers that went by the names of Stephan and Bianca. Bianca rushed to Dawn and gave her a comforting embrace before another boy walk pass Stephan. Dawn's eyes lit with joy and ran up to embrace him. Bianca giggled as Stephan off a small smile. Dawn broke their embrace as the man rubbed her tears away.

"Since when did you join up with these two?"

"I spoke to Ash awhile ago saying I would help him to bring NTR down and in that same night we were going to investigate with his Glaceon but before we all knew it _they _got to him first." Paul explained.

"I believe NTR or Team Plasma were at my place another night. I could hear somebody trying to open the locks on my window until Professor Fennel woke up and caused a big sound with one of her dream machines." Bianca explained. "NTR and Team Plasma are after each and every one of us."

"Just to make sure that the bill that stands today won't get removed." Stephan added.

"But where is the proof that Ash was taken? He is the only one out of us that has more than one pokemon." Dawn asked.

"A note was left in Ash's room. Also traces of blood and a struggle were seen. It was said that more than two people were in the room. A group of men more like it." Paul explained. "The new is about to publish this in the morning."

Blood, struggle and violence. Dawn couldn't understand why his Pikachu or his Glaceon did not stop them. Perhaps they did but did not survive or Ash told them to run rather then get hurt. The idea of Ash bleeding to his death at an unknown destination sent fear through her veins. This only gave Dawn and the others more reasons to save Ash as soon as possible.

"But knowing these two groups Ash might not live up to the morning." Bianca spoke with slight fear in her voice. "W-we can't l-let Ash d-die!" Bianca panicked.

With a comforting hand from Stephan on her shoulder Bianca got herself back together. Paul looked up to the sky and saw the glow of the setting sun was coming down on them. Reaching over for Dawn's hand he held it tight, causing Dawn to blush softly. She looked up and saw the determined and confident smirk Paul would have on his face when he was about to win in a battle.

"Let's go. I have a battle with Ash on the line."

Smiling back in a determined manner back to him, Dawn held onto Paul's hand tighter and made their way with Bianca and Stephan tagging right behind them.

* * *

_"They won't save me. All I left them was a trail of blood leading to a destination that does not exist. I'll simply die from blood lost. Classic."_

* * *

"I don't understand you Saturn. Why are you interested to save the boy that put you in jail so many years ago?" The man's father spoke. He soon poured more alcohol into his glass. Looking over to see his son did not reply Cyrus continued to speak. "Saturn I demand an answer from you."

Both men were on the balcony that was filled with pot pants by the fence railing and a small outdoor table that was enough to seat for four. The sun was nearly hidden behind the city causing the automatic lights on the balcony to light up.

Drinking what was remaining in his glass Saturn placed his empty glass down. "I have no interest to save the boy. Saving him would simply be a bonus." Saturn poured himself another glass and moved his glass around to cause the alcohol in his glass to swirl. "My personal agenda lies with NTR and Team Plasma alone."

"So you didn't come back for your family then?"

Looking back at his father, "That as well as my personal agenda. After years stuck in a jail cell I've learnt the meaning of family once again." Saturn drank what was in his glass before putting it down again.

"Well if you're going after them I suggest you take some of my pokemon." Cyrus reached for a bag underneath the table and threw it towards his son. Inside laid a few pokeballs.

Closing the bag Saturn threw it over his shoulder and rose to his feet. "I thought you hated me using your pokemon?"

"Things have changed my son." Cyrus held the bottle of alcohol and read the blur on the back of the bottle. He took a quick glance at his son before back to the bottle. "Before you go could you tell me what this personal agenda of yours is about?"

Cyrus looked back at his son after not hearing a reply from him. He saw his son was looking at the city with his hands tightly gripped on the railing. Cyrus looked away having a fair idea of his personal agenda.

"Right...Mars." The man paused. "I knew you two had something special."

"Not right now Dad." Saturn sighed.

"Just make her proud, alright?" Cyrus dropped the bottle back on the table as he heard his son jump over the railing and to a nearby tree.

As he heard the rustle of the leaves behind him Cyrus looked back onto the footpath and watched Saturn run down the path and onto the streets. Soon a bright flash of red came to his sight and a cry of a certain pokemon filled his ears. With his glass in his hands the man stood up and reached for the bottle once more and filled his glass up once again.

"The times are changing." The man spoke as he took a drink from his glass. "An unlikely gathering is unfolding for the sake of one boy." Cyrus smiled. "He always did have a way with people."

* * *

_"Knowing my friends they'll come but if they die for my sake then I rather die. They have all lost so much because of me."_


	15. One's destination

Okay, I got the ending in my head and soon this story shall head that way. Anyway this is kinda a brother chapter since this is kinda a Silver chapter before the rest comes. Okay, enjoy!

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: One's destination

_"He is my most beloved friend and my bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal."   
_**~ Gregg Levoy**

Ash's eyes stung in darkness. His body laid cold and still. With his blank eyes he stared down and saw the bloody marks on his hand had dried and the blood had stopped. Leaning his head to the other direction he saw nothing but pitch and utter darkness. He had lost count how long he was being kept and now was reaching to the point where he no longer cared. Light was poured into his room which caused his eyes to sting. Given him a few seconds to recognize his new surroundings, there in front of him stood men that chased him down like a rat.

Their grins made him cringe, their laughter deafen him. Their intentions wanted him to hit them, but taking one glance at his current condition Ash's hope sunk deeper. Nobody in the right mind would go against a whole army in his current condition. But a army would not take a second chance to get rid of their foe if they saw them in his state.

One of them bowed down to his height and grabbed him by his chin, "Enjoying this you little prick?" The man teased.

"Sadly no, you guys sure know how to hold one shit party."

This caused the man to be filled with anger as he replied to the boy with a punch, causing Ash to fall onto the cell's cold rocky ground.

"Why don't we kill him now?!" He yelled, he spat on Ash afterwards.

"No, we had a deal with his father. We are not going to kill him...yet." The other man in the room spoke before bursting into a evil like laugh.

"My...father?" With one eye half lit open, Ash stared up to the two older men. "Tell...me."

With only a evil grin on their faces, the men laughed even more. "Wasn't it your father's idea that made Pallet Town into the city it is now? If he wasn't so world obsessed he wouldn't have you in the situation you are in, your brother's life wouldn't be on the line and your sister wouldn't be dead." Pausing, "Now you father will pay for all the sins his done with your life Ash. You're the debt that will end all of this."

And with those words, one single bullet echoed in the cell. Soon laughter was heard for hours to come.

* * *

"Cameron, listen, Mummy has to go for a few hours. I'll be back soon."

"Ma?" the little child asked his mother in confusion. His mother smiled warmly as she kissed him softly on his forehead with a few tears tagging along. "Ma?" The child questioned again. His face was covered in concern when he mother repeated her actions from before.

"Iris."

"I know, I know." The mother of one muttered. "Ash's life is on the line." With one tight embrace Iris left her child with a neighbour of hers as she made her way.

"Ma, ma, ma!"

Her child's cry caused Iris to turn and cry as she watched her only child cry in agony. Cameron's arms waved franticly, desperately reaching for his mother. Staying strong she turned away and walked over to the man that told her Ash's life was on the line. She avoided his gaze at first before eventually looking up at him. "Silver, let's go."

Silver crossed his arms as he looked down at the woman with a general concern for her. "You don't have to do this if it really hurts you."

Shaking her head while avoiding his gaze, "No, Ash needs me. Ash needs us."

Knowing her mind was clear with the intention of saving her brother Silver knew staying any longer would not help Ash. Taking their leave called for a nearby taxi to arrive. Hearing their call it arrived and both entered. Silver leaned forward to the cab driver from the back seat and spoke words where to head. Iris saw the fear the cab driver had as Silver spoke the destination into his ears. With a shudder the driver agreed and he made his way.

The buzzing city lights were simply beautiful from her side of the window. Cars zoomed by and the lights from the city building didn't seem the move the more further away the building was. The longer she would stare at them the more she felt at ease, as if Ash's kidnapping wasn't real and nothing but a horrible made up story. But it was not. Ash was dying as she admired silly city lights.

"If looking at the lights will make your mind at ease, its ok."

Iris turned to Silver and saw he to was looking pass his windows at the the city sights. His arms were crossed and one leg was crossed over the other. "I don't think I can handle to lose another sibling. Blue's death was tragic enough."

Pausing for a brief moment, "Ash is strong. He won't die."

"Even the strong fall Iris, nobody is God. People die."

"How can you say that to your own brother?!" Iris pouted. "Ash will make it. I know!"

Silver turned towards her with a judging glare. "You are Ash's business teacher, correct? Then you should know Ash well enough that he is not that same ten year old that is filled with joy and an endless amount of hope." Silver's tone deepen. "He was lost all sense of hope and faith. If he is given the chance to die, he would. He still believes that all of this is karma and all his fault."

Iris looked away and focused her attention back to the glowing city. "But isn't it? If Ash never sided with his father, faked his death in order to destroy Pallet and all neighboring cities to build one over it wouldn't things stay the same?"

Taking in a moment to accept Iris's words into his system, Silver replied. "My entire brother wanted was a love from a father. Something Ash or I never had."

"Ash told me once he got kidnapped as a child." Iris introduced a new topic into the conversation. "To this day he can't remember how he escaped."

"I helped him to escape."

Iris didn't delay her shocked expression as she turned to Silver. Silver's expression did not change or even looked back at her. His eyes were looking dead straight ahead. Iris knew Silver was serious despite their short meeting.

"I never told Ash because he would never believe me." Silver closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "We were meant to go and do a simple round of stealing items from a shop. I remember the night before on how much Ash missed his mother and he would not stop crying. In fact throughout our mission he would space out or cry. I couldn't take it anymore and started to run down a thick forest path. Eventually I led Ash to a woman in the forest who happened to be my mother. But of course, I couldn't show myself to her so I climbed up a tree as Ash ran towards her, catching her off guard as his mother."

"But his real mother is dead. She died from a horrible illness."

The male companion nodded. "I watched from above and was happy Ash had escaped the group. I was ok staying behind because I had my sister with me."

With a impressed smile Iris crossed her arms and legs. "You know, you're not that bad of a brother Ash keeps telling me about."

Silver leaned in closer to Iris, annoyed. "What has he been telling you about me?"

The teacher had no time to reply due to the sudden halt the cab made, causing Silver to tumble on top of the mother of one. the driver moved his steering wheel to do a sharp turn and seconds later the car came to a halt. Iris screamed as soon gun bullets were heard at the front seat as scattered glass was scattered over the seats and the shot driver. Iris could see the man's hand drop from the back seat as Silver shielded her from the horrific sight.

The doors flew open as men dressed in back rushed into the back seats, ripping Silver apart from Iris. Iris was tossed out of the vehicle like a rag doll as Silver was taken and cuffed. A gun was pointed at the woman's head when she was seen to help Silver. The man placed his finger on the trigger, warning Iris that saving Silver would cost both of their lives.

_"Cameron already lost his father. Losing his mother will not make his life any easier."_

Guilt poured over her as Iris ran the other way as Silver looked from afar as he felt his whole body shoved and squeezed into a van. Iris continued to run without thinking to look back. As much it hurt her to do nothing even though she was once a strong Dragon master and champion Iris ran as she heard the motor of the van echo and faded into the night sky. Falling to her knees, Iris cried and hated her weak self. But after seeing the man she loved died because of her stubborn self she couldn't risk it again with Silver.

She hardly knew the man but he didn't deserve to die. She promised herself she was going to save Ash. Nothing was going to stop her. She turned as saw the van far from her sights. Running back, she screamed. "Silver! Silver!"

A window was opened and gun bullets flew her way. Lucky she didn't receive any. She covered her whole face as her body shook in fear. She only took them away once she could no longer see the van. Iris hated herself even more.

Racing over to the destroyed taxi she raced to the back seat and looked for the note Silver used to tell the man where to go. Under the front passenger seat a small folder note laid there as Iris reached over and skimmed read over the directions. Iris couldn't believe where Silver was taking her as she knew exactly where the place they were heading.

"The abandoned subway?" She muttered under her breath. Looking over tall buildings and roads of Republic City lied the Ruins of Pallet. A empty desert filled with rubble and memories of the war that changed the whole pokemon world as they knew it. She stared at the empty plain with a sense of sadness as she brought the note closer to her chest. "No, it can't end here!" She screamed as she raced down the long highway before sending out her dearest Dragonite out of his ball.

The dragon looked around and was nearly shock to see how different his trainer had become in the last two years. Iris hoped onto his back with a brief explanation the dragon agreed to let Iris ride him. With a a gentle pat, "Thank you Dragonite." Iris soon pointed up towards the night sky. "Let's go! We have no more time to waste!"

* * *

"Get you damn hands off me!"

Silver struggled in the arms of the two men trying to keep him still on his seat. But like a child Silver continued to move and try to wriggle his way out. Soon one of the men had enough of Silver's silly game and punched the boy in the stomach. Silver fell still as he embraced his stomach. hissing in pain.

"There we go." The man laughed. "We can finally get some sleep now."

Silver leaned back and closed his eyes as he felt the men hand finally let him go. He was given the chance to run but due to the pain he could only do was stay still. He imagined the scared look on Iris's face when the gun was pointed at her when she tried to save him. She had the same look on his face on the night Ghetsis shot Ash in his shoulder.

In fact May had the same expression when his father carried Ash out of his room. Fear made people stutter in fear, cry and even scream. Nothing makes sense expect for the thought but to run. Run to save their own life but there are few who would stand and save others, ignoring theirs.

_"And to believe she use to be the Unova champ." _Silver rolled his eyes. _"But anybody who had a gun pointed of them would do nothing but to run." _Pausing, _"But if she is willing to save Ash, I'm sure she'll come after me anyway."_

"So did you hear the news boy?" The driver teased. "Your brother is dying."

Eye widened in shock, Silver tired to sit up but was pushed back down by one of the grunts. "You fucks!"

The driver laughed as the grunts smiled. "And we thought it would be good if you could join your brother before he dies."

"Shut up!" Silver screamed. "He isn't dying. Your lying!"

Silver could hear a small snicker from the driver. "We'll see."

* * *

From the safe embrace of the city Iris flew from the heavens of Republic City and to the hell of the Ruins of Pallet. No lights shined over the ruins, no life could be seen and looking ahead only painted the same picture in her mind. The war in Unova was only very short and did not share the same destruction compared to Kanto, Johto of Hoenn. Somehow Sinnoh was able to lose a few cities compared to the whole of Kanto which the only main city known was Republic city. Any neighboring cities were considered villages are rarely heard on the news.

Iris continued to fly over the ruins with her Dragonite guiding her over. Small black dots from the ground caught her attention, patting her Dragonite to be on his guard. She watched hoping they were not people planning to take her down but with luck, they did not notice her. A speeding car with a few more following it crashed past the old wired fence gate and slid as it slowed down near the entrance of the abandoned subway.

A boy was pushed out of the car with hands tied and his mouth gagged. Iris could not tell any more features besides his long red hair. Flashlights suddenly flashed her way up, causing her to avoid the beams to keep her cover hidden. As she continued to look down she felt as if Silver was looking back her way before seeing him being pushed into the subway. The flash lights they were holding were turned off and withdrawn from the sky.

And then there was silence once more. Silver was out of her sights once again.

Iris continued to stroke her dragon, keep him at ease. She worried that what her pokemon saw would cause him to send a powerful Ice beam of flame thrower attack from the air. Minutes later more black ants crossed into her sights. They did not seem to be part of the earlier group as none of them arrived by any sort of transportation besides their feet. Both pokemon and trainer flew down closer to get a closer glimpse.

Seeing one of the 'ants' were Dawn, Iris confidently landed in front of them, catching them all of guard and embraced the woman tightly.

"They kidnapped Silver Dawn!" Iris panicked. "We were planning to come here but strange men killed out taxi driver, kicked me out and took Silver." Iris was too much in a panic state to give Dawn time to respond. "And they're in there, in the abandoned subway!"

"Shh." Dawn calmed the woman down by placing her hands on her shoulders. "We were invited by Silver to meet here. But I guess he got here a little earlier than we all expected."

"Let's go." Paul spoke as he reached over for Dawn's hand. "Ash is dying on us."

The trainer looked over his shoulder and saw Bianca and Stephan nodded, agreeing completely with him. Paul soon looked back at Dawn when he felt his hand being held by hers. he watched as Dawn comforted the shaking mother of one by holding her hand. Taking in a few minutes Iris got herself back together. Paul smirked as he led the way with Dawn by his side.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of his many pokemon. It sent flames high into the air as soon he was released from his ball.

"We can't win this war alone." Paul spoke, holding Dawn's hand tighter "If there is anything Ash ever taught me back in Sinnoh it was that you can never win a battle alone."

And everyone around him, agreed.

* * *

Tossed into the room like he was nothing like a doll, Silver looked up the men with nothing but utter disgust. Their laughter echoed in the cell before the slam of the door reminded him that death had now become a possibility The moaning from a familiar person caused Silver to look around the room in hope to find the voice. With the faint sent of blood heavy in the room it didn't take long to see that the person sharing the same cell as him was no other than his brother, Ash.

There he was, lying face down with his arms around his waist. Faint mutters filled with pain could be heard from him.

"Ash!" Silver screamed. "Ash!" He repeated.

With eyes half lit open, Ash could barely recognize his own brother. With his arms around his waist Ash slowly leaned his back onto one of the cell's wall.

"Hey." Ash added a warm smile. "How's life?" He grinned in a teasing manner.

"Idiot," Silver felt like hitting his brother but after what he had been through, another few hits could cost his brother's life. "How did you even get yourself into this situation?!"

"Easy. I chased after the girl of my dreams and before I could catch her, somebody caught me instead."

"Your were just foolish. You should of given her time." Silver rolled his eyes before looking at the wound Ash was holding over so tightly. Stains of blood were evident over his hands and even though the bleeding had stopped, the pain did not. "You can't just stay here and let yourself bleed to death."

Ash shifted his eyes from his brother and towards the corner were nothing could be seen expect darkness. "After what I've done to this town and to my friends, I see no reason why they should save me."

"Are your going to doubt your friends? Now of all times?"

Ash gazed at his older brother with doubt before turning away once again. It was easy to see Ash had lost all faith in his friends but mainly to himself. As if the wound he had was nothing but a clock ticking away his life and he had accepted that death was going to return everything the way it once was. Ash had now accepted death and refused to do anything or even fight.

"Everyone is coming after you because they want you alive. If they come here to see you dead they might end up getting dead themselves." Silver dragged his brother closer without causing more injury to him. "Do you want them to die as well with the others just for you? You want that!?"

Silence filled the cell before Silver heard Ash speak, "Tell them to stop the pursuit."

Silver's mind was empty. Shock covered his whole face as he scooted further from his brother. He felt nothing but disgust towards him. Wrapping his arms around his knees Silver buried his face behind them, in hope that what he was feeling was nothing but a dream. But the sound of a creaking door opening reminded that it was not. Men walked in and with brown paper bags lunch was served.

With a loud thud, darkness returned. Peeking over Silver reached over for the bag and saw a number of tissues were placed on top of their horrible served meals. Pulling them he crawled over and started to place the tissues over Ash's wound. Ash noticed and wanted to fight him off but he was running out of energy so he let him pass.

"You can die once we are out of here if you're that desperate." Silver reached for the remaining tissues. "But while I'm here, you're dying on no one. Not even yourself."

Closing his eyes, Ash felt at ease. With Ash's pale yellow scarf and a ripped shirt, Silver placed it over the wound and used the scarf to keep everything in place. With eyes half lit open Ash gaze at his covered wound before at his brother. Despite what they shared his brother was willing to save him. Even times where he did not want it or expected it, his brother would always be looking out for him. Sometimes more than their own father would do.

Heat suddenly rushed throughout his body, making moving or speaking near to impossible.

"I'm sorry." Ash muttered. "I've been such a jerk to you for the last past few years."

"We both were." Silver sat beside his brother, causing Ash's body to tip onto his. Making his head rest on his shoulder.

"Those men said that we are father's debt and he is nearly close to paying them off...with our lives." Ash paused near his sentence. "What did father really do to Team Plasma and NTR?"

"Stole pokemon, killed a few of their men, inter fear with their plans. The list is endless Ash."

"To bad life isn't." Ash chuckled softly as he closed his eyes. "I'm...Sorry."

Silver could feel a hand suddenly drop and Ash's body felt heavy on his shoulder. Turning around he could see Ash's chest having a hard time to breathe, in fact he was nearly caught off guard that it was no longer moving. He couldn't stop staring - he needed to make sure that Ash was not gone. Moving him closer to the corner of the room to lean against, Silver sat by his side. Ash, without know slid his brother shoulder and rested his head on his shoulder once again.

He was reminded back to the nights in the Mask of Ice were there were endlessly nights of sleeping together in the forest. Ash would always sleep on his shoulder and Silver would rest on top of his head lightly. Now years later they had returned back to the same scene. Resting his head on top of Ash's lightly Silver closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me." Silver warned. "Hold on a little longer, I'll get you out of this, just like before."

After that the older brother drifted to sleep as another one awoken slightly for a brief moment. He smiled.

"So it was you after all." Pausing, "...thank you."


	16. Two Steps From Hell

Hi everyone. Just saying, this story is coming to a close. So that is why their a little longer than usual. But please don't cry! I have another story planned up. This is a flashback chapter but since there isn't much left to write about there isn't much to talk about. But if you think I missed anything or you want to know more about, mention it in your review. Thanks guys!

**~midnight**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Two Steps From Hell

_"Ambition is the path to success, persistence is the vehicle you arrive in." _**William Eardley IV**

The rain doesn't ease as Saturn looks towards it with grief. Looking down at the subway's entrance he sees nothing but darkness. He could see no hope shining back at him. The more he looked towards the darkness the more he wanted to return back towards it but then a scream for a woman reminded him of all the pain it had caused on him.

How long has it been? When did it all happen? He chose not to remember her final words to him as his body took one step closer to the pitch dark area. He remembered that there was blood, pain, death. Even her face that was once clear was now blurred. Only her words remained clear to him.

_"Go, run!"_

Taking another step felt like he was returning to _that scene,_ as more of her words play in his mind.

_"If you get caught who will report back to the Boss? You will Saturn!"_

And another only proved just as painful as his vision turns to black. Saturn quickened the pace when the sound of footsteps and drunken laughter could be heard all over. Diving deeper into the darkness Saturn pressed his whole body to a nearby wall and prayed the men would not head his way. With lucky, his prayer was answered.

_"Thank you Saturn, for everything."_

Reaching over for an ear piece in his right ear, he pressed it with his eyes looking in all possible directions.

"Go. Get Ash out of here."

Some static appeared before the response, "Yes, were heading there." The other person on the other end paused before speaking once again. "What are you going to do?"

The man thinks to himself as a smile came across his face, "I'm going to make Mars proud."

As the connection ends a woman looks up and towards the next hallway. She and another ally pushed back as a flood of men ran down the path, running pass them both without any suspicion. She could feel her ribcage coming closer to breaking the longer she saw the line of men running them pass continuously. She continued to take many steps backwards because of it until bumping into her friend behind her lightly; reminding her losing control would only make all their efforts wasted.

Making a sharp turn out both hasten their pace and took each turn with care. There were minutes where no men could be sighted and others were flooded with them. There was not enough light to make quick judgements through vision and instead counted on the voice they were hearing through their ear pieces. They counted on the others scattered around the area that they saw as their _eyes. _The continued on as a voice entered.

"Keep going. Don't stop." Bianca spoke through her end as she and Stephan hide from another wave of men.

Despite not knowing half the people she was with or listening to she knew they shared the same intension as her – to save Ash. They might have met him at different points of his life but their friendship was no different.

"It's amazing how much lives, his touched over the years lives."

Her ally looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, it really is." Stephan looks at the brightest point in the whole subway; the entrance. Taking many looks back and forward the trainer dashed towards the entrance with Bianca on the lookout.

He leaned on his knees as he took a moment on catch his breath before looking up at the woman ahead of him. Her arms were crossed with a whip in her hand that the media always saw her with. Her military outfit was on her, something Stephan was not use to looking at once more. Looking past her stood her men, all formal; all disciplined and all nearly shared the same face features. Pulling himself together he saluted the woman.

"The entrance is clear maim. You can enter."

He watched Dawn nod as she cracks her whip high into the night sky as her men, rushed into the subway with their weapons on the ready. She stood in her place until not a single man from her army was seen outside with her. She placed her hand over her ear and pulls the corner of her collar to her lips where a microphone laid.

"When you pass his cell, reveal yourself."

Dawn heard a faint mumbled indicating she agreed. Dawn ended the transmission and with Stephan by her side, both race back into the underground subway with long body length black hoods covering their whole body figure and face.

In a group of men a woman tightened the coverage of her hood covering her face as she travelled with a group of NTR and Team Plasma members all walk in total unison. Only did they start talking when they reached his cell as she watches them swipe the key card through the machine and on queue the door opened, showing two weak brothers relying on each other for strength and balance.

A smile appears on her face as she took off her hood and long ivy purple hair follows. Throwing a pokeball in the air a small flying squirrel took shape and sent wild bolt of electricity everywhere; some hitting the men and others only to scare them away. As the men scatter Iris waited until two people she knew rushed passed her, one of them handing a key card into her hands swiftly as Iris locked the door behind them and hide her pokemon back to their ball.

Putting her hood over her face, the card into her pocket she stood guarding the door with her hands behind her back. Slipping back into the illusion and playing the role of just another grunt just as quick as she escaped from it.

Whispers of faded voices, warm soft touches made his heart feel at home then a rush of blood came and soon followed pain as he fell onto the ground with a thud. He shivered as he felt the same warm hands coming to him and embracing him tightly. He panicked thinking that maybe they would drop him because of his blood staining against their own clothes but when they held him for a long amount of time he knew it was okay.

Opening his eyes Ash sees pale fingers wrapped around his body with a long sleeve cover in splatters of his own blood. A soft hand helped him to move his head skyward, his eyes widen with shock as tears started to run down his face without warning. He could feel his own body urging to hold her back but he couldn't.

"Misty." He mumbled. "Out of all people, it had to be you." Looking to his left he saw another person so unlikely to come to his aid. "Paul?"

The lavender hair boy placed a familiar smirk on his face as he offered his hand to him, which Ash accepted as Misty guided him to his feet. Afterwards she turned to Silver and helped him to his feet. Lucky he was not as injured as Ash and didn't need to lean on anybody when he was on his two feet. Looking back Misty saw Ash couldn't stop smiling or believing it was really them.

"So who did all of this? You two aren't smart enough to do this on your own." Ash teased. He felt Paul letting him go for a few seconds before catching him again. "Hey that's not funny!"

Silver smiled. "It was me."

Blinking for a few moments, Ash was left stunned. "Wha?"

"Alright little brother, Let me explain it to you in your language." Pausing, "I meant to get caught by NTR and Team Plasma so the others could track me. Even though I and Iris were already heading to this place we needed to make sure. I needed to make sure you were alive when I get here."

Year Eight: Current Year

_"Our plan is to save Ash. But we to make sure we follow and act when it is our time." _

_"But half the people you need are not even here." Dawn spoke up. She was worried and doubted his idea._

_"But isn't that why your all here?" The red head questioned. "You have to get the word out, by tonight!"_

_"And me?" Silver turned to Drew and saw him sitting alone on a chair, arms crossed, waiting for his involvement in the whole assignment. "I'm still not going to drop my whole idea that Ash is a Pokemon Master but he doesn't have to be treated like this, his...been through enough."_

_ Smiling, Silver crossed his arms. "You're going to find May for me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Ash and May didn't leave on a good path. I want her to know what is happening."_

_ Pausing for a moment or two to reply, Drew nodded. "Yeah, alright."_

_"But what about you? What if the people kill you before you get to even see your own brother?!" Dawn panicked. _

_"Knowing how these people play their game. They will let Ash and I suffer before introducing death to us both."_

_"You play one hell of a risky game Ketchum." Drew looked generally worried about Silver's role in the plan. _

_ Silver smiled once more, "I've always been a risk taker Drew." _

"As soon I finished picking up Iris from her place we both took a ride in a cab to this place. Sadly the driver was shot and I was taken in. There, was I driven here and treated like shit." Silver spat in disgust.

_"What the hell are you doing Silver?" Iris muttered from the air. "I can't believe I even agreed to this." Pouting for a moment and dodging flash beams of light her way she quickly landed on the ground to Dawn and greeted them both, panicking and first before calming herself down to explain the plan to them both._

_"We know." Paul interrupted. "Silver was the one that got us all here."_

_"Right." Looking around, "Where is May?" Iris questioned. "She needs to hurry."_

_ Dawn placed her hand on the mother's shoulders. "That's Drew job." Releasing her grip Dawn pulled ear pieces and small microphones from her bag. All looked high tech and all were being used to communicate with one another. "We all need to scout the area and and do our job. Ash has saved us many times and others; it's about time we do the same." _

_ Bianca walked up towards the doubtful mother, Iris, and tossed her a black hooded coat. "Wear this. It works well in the darkness."_

_ Iris held up her black hooded coat and looked at it deeply before pulling it down from her sights, looking back at Dawn and soon the others. "What are we going to call ourselves then?" She asked teasingly. _

_ Dawn smiled. "Pokemon Masters."_

"And after that I'm guessing you all did as I asked. I'm surprised you made it in time Misty."

Misty winked, "After what this moron has done to me, no way."

"But Misty, I thought – your trauma." Ash paused and stopped. He didn't want to trigger any emotions at the moment.

"I'm fine. After your calls I'm well enough to leave the place for awhile before heading back. Brock cleared me out." Walking over Misty embraced Ash tightly, ignored the blood over his body. "I have enough time to save you."

The door opened wide, sending chills to the four in the room, but as soon Iris winked and let some of her long ivy hair pass her face and drop down, their hearts relaxed. Pushing the door open with her back, "Come-on, Let's go!"

Letting Silver and Misty through first, Ash and Paul soon followed as Iris tossed in fainted men from one of her Pokémon's attack from earlier in to play as puppets making everyone think they were Ash and Silver. Locking the door behind Iris tagged along and ducked down behind the wall with the others as the leaders started to head their way. There stood Ghetsis and his adopted son, N who hated himself helping his father in all of this. Behind him chained was Ash and Silver's father, Giovanni with two grunts from both parties beside him. Misty held Silver in place as he watched him walk passed them.

N locked eyes with them and smiled lightly before looking back as he walked passed. As he stood beside his father as he unlocked the door, he took a few steps back and from his pocket was showing a small red and white machine. Pressing the button twice it enlarged and a pokemon was released.

Ghetsis looked over his shoulder and dropped the key card and didn't seem interested in picking it up as he turned to face his son. He remained calm about the whole situation.

"I see. I should have known." And with the click of his fingers, one of the men grabbed his hands as another raced for the pokemon set free from the pokeball.

But the pokemon jumped high into the air and sent wild thunderbolts all over the area, making everyone except Giovanni and N paralysed. Ash couldn't believe who was using the attack or commanding it to attack. Turning around to face his brother in total shock, "Who told you could steal Pikachu from me?"

"Well on the night you were talking to N up on the roof of our father's building you happened to leave Pikachu and Glaceon home, thinking it would just be another cold spring night In Republic city." He faced his brother. "Then you chased after your dear love," Silver placed his hands over his heart, acting. "Then out of the blue, strange men hit you over the head and took you captive."

Rolling his eyes over the bad acting, Ash asked more. "What does N have to do with all of this?"

"Easy, since he started this whole idea of helping him, I asked for his help."

_"Take this." _

_ A red and white pokemon flew high in the air before landing into a palm of another trainer. Looking at the object he caught, N was surprised to see it was no other than a pokeball. Even he was against keeping innocent pokemon in such tight machines he understood why many trainers would keep their loved ones in the only safe place they knew. _

_ Looking down N was quickly reminded he was on top of the Team Rocket Corporations building, days before he was asking for Ash's help to stop his father. Little did he knew that he would send him two steps closer to hell and into his father's arms. _

_"My brother's trusted pokemon lays in there. Please look after him."_

_ Looking up N gazed at Silver for a short amount of time before returning to the ball. _

_"I've heard stories that he never kept him in his ball. What has changed?"_

_"Society changed." Silver quickly replied. "Now will you help? Will you act out your part on the night?"_

_ Nodding, "Of course, I asked for Ash's help and I won't refuse any ideas to save him and to stop my father." N pressed the button once to enlarge the ball. Speaking to it, "We'll save your friend. Count on that, Pikachu." _

"All of this, for me?"

Nodding, "Yea." Misty replied. "That is what friends are for, right?"

Ash replied with a simple grateful smile.

As much Iris wanted to share in the joist moment between Misty and Ash the blood dripping from his wound started to make his way out of the area they were hiding in and into N and Pikachu's view. One by one they pulled out and reunited with N as Pikachu jumped into his trainer's arms.

"Welcome back Ash." N greeted.

"Thanks."

From a few meters away, calls from groups of men echoed in the subway, "Over here. I heard screams from this direction!"

"Quick, get going. I'll explain what has happened to them."

"But what if they don't believe you?" Ash panicked as he held Pikachu tightly in his arms.

"We all have to take risks Ash."

With Paul pulling him to make his move the four continued to rush to a nearby entrance or somewhere to hide safely for the night. They continued to run as they heard N being pinned down and caught by his father's men as they tried to walk their leader up. As if an alarm went off, men from both parties flooded in. Leaving no choice but to hide or either ask Pikachu to sent a powerful thunderbolt their way to stop them in their tracks.

All walked in closer to one another when both entrances were blocked with men and their guns pointing at them. Ash pressed on his wound to add pressure and slow down the bleeding as Pikachu perched on his shoulder. A voice came through the ear piece and on cue, Pikachu lit up his tail and sent a powerful iron tail to the roof, causing it to fall down on the NTR men and seconds later another part of the roof fell, crashing into the other, and from the dust appeared a man.

"Saturn." Paul muttered. "Like before, hm?"

"You guys can't seem to control yourselves, always after adventure and trouble."

"You know him?" Ash spoke.

"Yeah, he saved me and Paul from the detention centre a few years back."

"Long story short, I broke in, smashed a few alarms. Caused a fire somewhere along the track and freed whoever was in the place. It was part of a mission we-_I _had to do." Saturn stuttered towards the end, his face slightly more pink that before. Sadness covered Misty and Paul's face slightly.

But their moment was cut short when a gun bullet was heard. Nobody was injured but caused the five of them to be more alert as Pikachu sent a thunderbolt toward the man to keep him quiet. Saturn rushed over and pulled on Misty's hand to hurry and follow his lead.

She looked up to him and noticed his eyes were getting watery as they raced down paths and halls of what use to be part of Kanto's finest railway. "It was her, that girl Mars that the gun was pointed at, wasn't it?" She felt Saturn tighten his grip on her hand, either a sign to tell her to be quiet or she was speaking the truth. "I'm I didn't stand there and freeze up-"

"She didn't want to live a life seeing somebody she save die. She lived out her mistakes dying. She died a hero."

"But I was so foolish to just stand there with a gun pointed at me."

Looking back at her briefly, "Anybody would stand in fear when a gun is pointed at them. Even the strong and bravest fall, we are not God."

Looking away from the boy, she couldn't help agree.

From the back Paul heard every word they spoke. He couldn't help but drag himself in. "If she didn't have any regrets dying, then you shouldn't Misty."

"I want to thank her, for saving me."

"I'm sure, she knows that." Saturn muttered. "I'm sure she does."

* * *

"No, shit."

He couldn't stop running, no, not now. He could feel his legs burning as his lungs desperately begging for air as he leaned on the handrails to pull himself up the stairs. Looking down on the path were shattered glass and pieces of the wall at his feet. It took no scientist to know that the building he was in was going to fall. This only told him to hurry as he continued to run up another flight to stairs before lunging towards the door down the hallway.

He couldn't stop shaking the doorknob as he placed the key inside and turned and inside laid the two most important people in his life – his wife and his only daughter. Coming up from behind the sofa, his wife lunged forward into his arm with their child in one arm and their belongings in another. He looked around and saw the apartment was in flames and so was the rest of the building. Husband and wife embraced one another as they felt another missile launch into the building.

They had no time for words as Drew slipped his hand into Brianna's as both ran down the stairs and rushed down only to be blocked half way by tower height flames. Pushing his wife and child back, Drew looked through a giant hole in the wall. He saw people scattered everywhere as missiles and other powerful weapons were being shot at the buildings and at anybody or anything that moved.

Placing his spare hand over his right ear, "Dawn, taking Ash out there isn't any safer here."

Due to distance it took some time to hear a response. "W-What do you mean?"

"It's complete chaos here. Buildings are falling apart, people dying and missiles are being fired everywhere." Pausing, "It's the Great Kanto War all over again."

Drew could hear Dawn swear at the other end before remaining her composure. He had nearly forgotten that she wasn't that safe either. "I'll tell that to the others. I'll tell my men to clear this area so at least the victims have a place to run to."

"My men are on that but I'm not sure if I'll get all back. You need to take Ash out of there and tell that..." Drew paused for a moment. "...tell the world that we need the Pokemon Masters."

Dawn could nearly felt like choking up and shedding a tear. "Thank you."

Drew nodded and ended his call and returned to the fact he still needed to save his wife and child from the new war. Walking over to the wall he saw an old fire escape down below, not too far down. He looked at Brianna as she returned the look back.

"Is it even safe down there?" Brianna asked as she held her child tightly to her.

"I'll make sure it will be."

Trusting in her husband she lent her hand to him as he guided her down to the fire escape. A minute later he followed and both made their way down be walking down the stairs or hoping down slowly. As the mother and child hoped down to another platform it quickly lost its strength and dropped down. With careful timing Drew was able to catch her and pull his wife and child back up to him. He could see how badly shaken up she was.

"Drew, I'm so scared."

"We all are." He waited until Brianna looked back up to him. "But you need to be strong for Lily. She doesn't have anyone else out there to look after her except you and I."

Drew looked down and noticed a pile of rubble high enough for them to reach by foot and land safely on the ground. This time he took foot on it before inviting the other two. Soon they were back down on solid ground but it didn't make Brianna feel any less uncomfortable.

His wife looked up to him and noticed he had his eyes stuck towards the main part of the city. She held his hand tighter which caused him to look back at her.

"Don't tell me you're going to go in?"

Holding her hand tighter, "I have too; there are people that need my help."

"Then please take care."

She reached over and pressed her lips onto his very tightly as a few tears ran down her face. What she didn't know that he was crying the same amount of tears back to her. They stopped as soon they heard their child speak. Looking down they smiled lightly as Drew kissed Lily's forehead lightly before kissing his wife lightly.

"I have to go."

Brianna nodded. "I understand."

Drew began taking long painful steps from his dearest wife and child and headed deeper into the city where the war was stronger at. He forced himself not too look back as he knew that if he did he would stop and run back towards them. But if he did, one life would be lost and then another.

_"I can't go. I can't leave until I find May. This war needs her."_

* * *

"There. You should be just fine now."

Ash watched as Bianca tied up the final bandage around his chest and waist as he lay on the seats of one of the abandoned trains in the subway. The young assistant placed a damp cloth as he cleaned the blood stains off his skin gently; worried that she would press too hard on any of his bruises. She afterwards placed Ash on his back as she rushed over to Silver who was just opposite Ash and had no injuries but was covered in bruises and blood stains.

With her eyes on his arms she gazed at his bruise, "What happened in there?"

Avoiding her gaze, "Hell happened."

"She is just worried about you Silver." Iris spoke as she patted Pikachu who was sitting on her lap, enjoying her scratching him behind his ears. "We all are. You two could have died."

"What, you worried I was going to die like your husband all those many years ago?" Silver rolled his eyes. "Please."

The blond tensed up at his name and pressed the cloth on one of Silver's bruises too much, causing him to pull his arm back due to the pain. "Hey!"

Looking up, irritated. "Learn to respect the dead you little spoiled brat." Bianca pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "Even if you don't know them."

Silver once again, rolled his eyes as Iris silently stood up to her own two feet and walked out of the train without speaking a word. With her arms crossed her leaned her back against the jammed door of the train and kept an eye out for any more Neo Team Rocket or Team Plasma grunts. Pikachu tilted his head and confusion and made his way to Misty who was sitting right beside Ash, keeping her eyes stuck only on him. He had fallen asleep.

"You know, he isn't yours to stare at Misty."

Ignoring his words Misty kept her eyes on him. "I know. I'm just wondering what would happen if I never got caught that day in Pallet town. Would I survive in that forest? Would I die there? So many possibilities."

"But you need to face reality and stop dreaming in wonderland." Paul pulled himself from the floor and dusted his coat. "He isn't yours."

Turning to face the man, "Tell me, when you abandoned Dawn, Zoey and her father to help them escape did you lose hope that you would return to Dawn? I'm sure you did at one point. I bet you dreamed that once you escaped she would welcome you with open arms."

"I had no such expectation." Paul crossed his arms. "I just wanted her safe. Even if she wasn't mine anymore at least she would be safe and happy with another man." Misty saw how quickly he tensed up about talking about losing Dawn to another person. "Plus when I saw how much Dawn cried when she was reunited with her father that day in Sinnoh, I knew leaving them was the right thing, even if it wasn't at first."

Paul's mind returned to that day where they remember watching Kenny losing his life from a deadly explosion. Rushing over they dragged his weak body and leaned him against the trunk of a tree. He was bloody all over and it was hard not to look at him. He couldn't understand why he was still smiling, even at his death he died with a smile. It reminded him so much of Ash.

As he and Zoey reached over for fallen leaves to place over the boy's fallen body the ground shook harshly for a second of two and meters from them stood a puzzled man.

"Father?" He could hear Dawn mutter.

Dropping the leaves on Kenny both chased after Dawn who ran after the man before greeting him with a horrible slap. Paul and Zoey watched in shock.

"How dare you!" Paul reached over for her hand and pulled the troubled teen towards him. "How dare you show yourself after all these years!"

The father was so lost that even speaking became so foreign after begin trapped in an unknown realm for thousands of years. He placed his hand on his head and closed his eyes for a moment. "I-I'm ss-sorry."

With her emotions out of control Dawn escaped out of Paul's grasp and slapped him once again, sending him down onto the ground this time around. "I don't give a shit."

The ground shook once more as explosion and the smell of gunpowder was strong in the air. Fire soon stretched pass the tallest trees in the forest and started to surround them all. He could feel Dawn close into him and hold tightly on his arm. That fear, that anger he just saw earlier quickly faded and now was showing the fragile side of Dawn. Looking over her shoulder he could see her father coming towards them.

"Don't come near me!" Dawn screamed. Her back was facing her father while her body was shaking up badly. "Don't!"

Seeing all the rejection Dawn was showing to her father he slipped his grasp from Dawn and bent down to her height, giving her no choice but to look at him straight in the eye. "Dawn." Paul spoke softly.

"No, don't say it. I'm not going to like it." Looking up at him, "I'll hate you if you say it!"

"You're acting like a child now. Grow up." Standing up straight, "I'm guessing you Dawn's father." Cyrus nodded. "Then please take her and her friend and run. This place is covered with explosives. But if you take that path you should all be fine. Just stay on the dirt road." Paul pointed at the dirt road behind them.

The teen pushed Dawn towards her father and Cyrus quickly held her tight. He watched as his daughter kicked and scream while in his presence. "Thank you, but what about you?"

"Team Rocket grunts are coming. If we all leave, all of us will get caught. I'm going to stay and fight them off long enough for you guys to escape."

"No Paul!" Dawn screamed.

Paul smirked as the footsteps of grunts started to come their way. "Be strong while I'm away, alright?"

Have finally calmed down, Dawn nodded as tears started to run down her face.

"You know, I really hate you right now."

And those same footsteps woke him up from his trip down memory lane as a few men from the Kanto Military Unity entered themselves into the carriage with guns pointing at them all. All of them could see they had Iris captured with handcuffs around her wrists.

"Pokemon Masters, we've should of known. This is your entire damn fault!" The men yelled at the group.

"Bullshit this is our fault." Saturn spat. One of the men responded by hitting Saturn in the stomach with his gun. He quickly fell on his knees with his hands covering his stomach.

"You may have guns but we have monsters most men fear to even speak of." Stephan reached over to his waist where a few of his pokemon rested at. But before he could even release one, a person in a black coat, the same one they all wore suddenly fell down the hole in the roof of the carriage. It was standing in front of them all.

"Hit my brother once again and I shall remove you all from service!" Removing her hood revealed it was no other than Dawn – the leader of the military unit in Kanto. "I have received information from Drew Blackthorn who is currently alone with only a few men trying to save as much residents in Republic city that the city is at the brink of war. Instead of wasting your bullets on people who have done nothing but paint walls with crayons on public property you should be over there and save people like it says in your profiles!" Cracking her whip in the air, "I did not hire fools to join _my_ army!"

"Why the sudden change now Mrs Berlitz?" One of her men asked.

"Republic City is under attack by grunts from both parties of NTR and Team Plasma. Move your asses there or you won't have a leader to return too!"

"But the Pokemon Masters!"

Dawn flicked her hair over her shoulder before revealing a pokeball from underneath her coat. It flicked open and a medium size blue penguin appeared as he stretched his fins high up in the air. Some of the men pushed back as others stood in their place.

"We are not fiends you should fear of. Guns have killed more people than all pokemon combined." Silver stood up from his seat. "Detective Silver Ketchum reporting maim." Silver teased slightly.

Dawn placed a quick smile back towards then man before turning back to face her men. "I'm not going to repeat myself or Detective Ketchum's words. Leave at once!"

With one more crack of her whip her men quickly left the scene without asking any more questions as Dawn walked over and released Iris from the cuffs. When the area was gone the woman turned to face her friends with a smile. She smiled at Paul the longest. Prinplup ran towards Pikachu as the two high fived one another and laughed.

"Dawn." Ash spoke softly as he started to wake up from his short nap. "Since when?"

"Long story Ash." Dawn spoke. "But Drew has told me Republic City is falling. It's a complete war zone out there."

"So this was nothing but a distraction?" Misty spoke.

"Most likely," Silver replied. "NTR and Team Plasma most likely wanted to send the most strongest Pokemon Masters out here while they start a party back home." Silver reported.

"We all have to go; Drew doesn't have many men to run with over there." Bianca closed her backpack and threw it over her shoulders. "There are lot of people that needs first aid."

Ash smiled as he looked at each person that had come in order to save him with the risk of losing Republic city. "Thanks guys. I didn't expect all of you to come and get me and my brother."

With a cheeky grin Misty patted Ash's head before standing up. "Of course you jerk. We might not all know each other but that doesn't give us the reason to leave you here to die."

"So cheer up, won't you?" Stephan held a thumb ups to the trainer.

"And if you think you were the reason why this war started, then don't. If we don't blame you then you shouldn't." Silver spoke up towards his brother.

"So pull yourself together. Republic City needs you!" Iris argued.

"So princess, you ready for the final destination?" Paul teased.

Looking back at Misty, Ash noticed she was holding out a hand to him. Without a second thought he reached over and he was soon on his two feet. With a smile he nodded as he looked through one of the train windows and through the subway exit. From afar he could see thick tall pillars of smoke from above the city. As he held Misty's hand tight he swallowed hard.

_"Hold on everyone, hold on May, We're coming – I'm coming." _Pausing. _"Even if you don't want me."_


	17. In The Unknown World

Chapter seventeen: In The Unknown World

_"Darkness scares us. We yearn for the comfort of light as it provides shape and form allowing us to recognize, to define what's before us. But what is it we're afraid of, really? Not the darkness itself, but the truth we know hides within." _

**Emily Thorne - _Revenge_**

Dark yet the room was lit up. Cold yet the warmth surrounded her. Covered, but it was now getting uncomfortable. There her eyes stared at letters, number and lines pointing at two people - her parents. Norman. A well known gym leader of his time that soon changed into politics to keep his family alive and Caroline, a woman that was able to hide herself from the media her husband was stirring.

Her hands gently running down the photos of her parents before her own tears covered their face. Now the photos made sense to her - they were just as blurry as she remembered them to be. Now looking down at the papers it was clear that her parents were no longer together. It was a death of a certain child that drifted them apart. It was her death.

She remembers a story of a certain boy telling her of the woman he loved so much dying beside her. What was painful that he could not hold her, kiss her and treasure her so dearly. Fallen rumble that had turned into a wall blocked them apart. Air was thin and room was tight. She remembers him telling a confession. She never knew that girl was her.

Her name and her brother, those were the only things she woke up that she knew was true. Then the lies began, one after the other. Soon she was living and basing her life under a lie. Then, that boy came into her life. Despite their rude greetings she guided her back to the life she 'apparently' lived.

The flames came in closer and the smoke was now heavy. Resting beside the profiles of the people she called her parents, May was now accepting to die for the second time. She was now making sure she was going to get it right this time.

But a scream came.

"May!"

May could feel her own body being dragged from the flames with the papers in her arms as well, dragged along with her. Opening her eyes she couldn't believe it was no other than Drew. The last man she ever expected to see.

She watched him silently as he brushed her fringe from her face. Drew watched May mouth his name towards him before carrying her out of her room and closing the door behind him. As long the room was receiving no air the flames would not be able to spread.

Placing her gently against a wall Drew stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Gazing at the papers she held tightly in her arms Drew sat beside the brunette. Looking above he noticed there was a hole in the roof. Despite the guns and screams outside the sky remained clear. Drew couldn't make up his mind if that was a good sign or plain disturbing.

"They split up because of me." May broke the silence. Turning to face her, Drew could see her empty eyes staring at the carpet they sat on. "It was my death that caused Ash to turn so cold. All of this is my fault!" The woman started to break into tears.

"No it's not May." Drew comforted her. "You are not blamed for the war."

"But I don't understand. If Ash's story is true how did I live?" May changed the topic.

May could hear Drew sigh deeply. "Easy. I found you." He turned to look up at the stars. "After Ash saved us you went with him and I went my own path. Soon I ended up under your father's care."

"I see Max lied to me once again."

Drew shook his head. "Max didn't know that your father was looking after me during the war. Anyway we both heard you were alive with a group of thieves which ended up to be Ash and his siblings. We raided the forest you guys were hiding and planned to take you back home with us until we heard a giant sound of a city building falling down."

Blinking in shock, "So what Ash said was true."

"Yes." He nodded. "We rushed over after the men had left and saw your body badly bruised but Ash's body was gone. We thought he was dead."

"Then I woke up in that hospital and then our story began." May drifted her attention from Drew towards the end of her sentence. Hearing a shuffle or two May looked up and saw Drew had made up to his feet. All alerted. "Their here." He muttered.

Turning around he quickly rushed over for May's hand and dragged her onto her feet, both quietly walking down the stairs alerted. May was caught more in confusion as Drew continued to guide her down the stairs. "They're here, NTR and Team Plasma." Reaching for his pocket he pulled out a small gun. "If only Roserade was here..." His voice dropped before becoming alert once more after hearing a gunshot nearby.

Reaching down into her fanny pack, "Not all of us are at a lost." But she was interrupted when Drew placed his hand onto hers.

"Don't." He whispered. "They could be arm. You'll just lose them."

Sighing given Drew was right she hide behind Drew since she couldn't fight without losing something dear in return. The footsteps became crisper each step they took towards it, both wondering if their next step would be their last. They could feel like they could hear and feel death itself as they could hear breaths of a person coming nearby. Taking a deep breath and holding onto May's hand tightly he appeared from the wall both were hiding as Drew pointed his gun at the sound that haunted him and May badly. To his surprise the other man had done the same thing and was now pointing his gun at them both.

Stuck at gunpoint,

It was no other than Ash pointing the barrel at him.

Shocked to see who it was, the weapon slipped through his fingers, crashing it towards the ground. "Drew?!"

"How on earth? I thought Team Plasma captured you!?" Drew screamed, still pointed the gun at Ash.

"I thought you ran away with Brianna and your kid by now?!" Ash pointed at the father of one.

"What the hell?!" Both boys spoke synchronised.

"This is no time to complain." Drew loaded the barrel. "We need to get this over."

Shaking and holding up his hands defensively, "Don't tell me you still have that grudge over me Drew?"

With a smirk, Drew replied. "Perhaps."

Taking a few steps back in shock Ash watched in horror as Drew pointed the deadly weapon right at him. May shook in fear and held onto Drew's hand tighter. She exchanged glances from the gun at to the man she loved to dearly. Her mind was in a complete mess to even begin to wonder what made Drew turn so cold all of a sudden.

Shaking his hand tirelessly, "Drew please, I don't want anybody else dying in this war!"

Taking aim. "Stay still." May could hear him mutter.

Soon the sound a gunshot echoed as May closed her eyes even before impact. It was so quiet she could even hear the gun shell drop to the ground. The sound of a body could be heard as it crashed onto the ground. Trembling May opened her eyes and saw a body on the floor. Beside that body a boy stood in shock, his eyes wide open. Looking back up Drew sighed and released his grip on May.

With a smile, Drew rolls the gun in his hand. "Got ya." Soon he felt an empty pokeball crash into his face. It was no other than Ash who had thrown it.

"Give me a damn fucking warning next time!" Ash's face was covered in anger. "Don't make me point the gun at you next!" Ash could hear Drew break into laughter.

"Well there wasn't really any time. A grunt was right behind you with a gun of his own. I had to start acting to convince him so he wouldn't shoot any of us."

Looking down at the dead body beside him Ash could see the gun Drew had just spoken about. "I guess war give you little options to work on." Kicking the body lightly Ash looked back at the two. "Remind me to point a gun at you at some point in your life." The teen smirked.

"I'll remind you to not."

Drew looked to the person that was shaking in either fear in in shock. Looking around she placed the papers by her feet and drifted her eyes back to him. She couldn't stop staring at him as he looked back at her the same way he did on that night on top of the Team Rocket Corporations roof. She had slipped and he had rushed over to save her before being saved totally by Dawn's older brother, Saturn.

After that she ran from his grasp and could hear him calling her name endlessly. She ran pass cars, people and ran into any tight alleyway she could squeeze her body into. Then she took notice of one call of her name more than the last. It was a call of desperation and of fear. Catching up to her he pushed her aside and took the attack for her – one nasty knock to the gut. She screamed only to be greeted with a gun pointing at her. Rushing recklessly Ash grabbed on both fighting for control before feeling yet another bullet going into him.

With his word barely understandable she took what she could understand from him and ran.

With tears building May rushed down and right into Ash's arms. Without words she continued to cry, burying her head into his chest and clutching on his coat tightly. With a smile Ash wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He looked up to Drew and saw nothing but a simple smile.

"I'll leave her in your care, like always."

Nodding back, "Thank you Drew, for everything." Ash saw Drew reply with a simple nod and made his way out. Looking down in his arms still laid May still shedding her tears.

"I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. Ash please forgive me." May muttered. Only did when she felt Ash place his hand on her head did she look up. Despite what she had done towards him he was happy and...smiling. "Why...are you so happy?"

Pushing her long brunette hair behind her right ear, Ash continued to smile as he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face towards his lips. Both let their emotions go as both stood in their kiss for a minute or two. It felt so bitter sweet; a reward both didn't feel like they deserved after what they had done to others and to one another, both shedding a tear or two while their kiss lasted.

Pulling apart, "Answer me Ash, why are you so happy despite what happened to us?"

Running his fingers through her hair, Ash continued to smile. "Because I've finally found you, for whom you truly are."

She couldn't stop smiling. May had never felt such joy, such happiness. As if Ash had forgiven her for the many sins she had done through their journey. Running back into his arms May smiled – smiled for the longest time in a she could ever remember.

All the screams, the explosions and all the death, as much it scared her being around Ash made everything alright. Words came into her mind saying that everything was going to be alright. He was the pillar that kept her strong. She was the support he never knew he needed.

"Thank you." May muttered into his chest. "Thank you for always being there for me, even when it nearly cost your own life."

"I told myself that if I was going to enter into one more war, I'll make sure I wasn't going to lose anyone or you again." Reaching out for May's hand, the trainer held it tight. With his other hand he dragged his hood over his face. "Ready for one last battle?"

With a determined smile, the coordinator nodded.

* * *

What were once fireworks that people looked up to amazement became signs of war and hell. Pieces flew over them and all prayed none would hit them. Dawn watched on in horror as the battlefield was like a game – there could be only a few winners. She could feel the fear of the people as they all rushed pass her. Some that she watched run towards her never did make up to her as she watch them fall.

Staying strong she could feel Paul place a firm hand on her shoulder to keep her emotions controlled. She smiled as the people passing her were guided to shelters where no more sounds of screams and bombs explosions could be heard.

"Let's go."

Agreeing with Paul both pulled their hoods over their faces once no more people were around. With their ear pieces still in check their communication stayed strong. Covering their faces with their hoods to block the smoke Dawn couldn't help but notice how high the smoke had risen to. It was they had become sky pillars of their own and the flames behind them provided them light. Pushing forward they encountered Ash and May who was now in a black coat of her own. Saying no words they all nodded and headed out.

All froze once the four heard clicks of guns coming together. Holding onto each other tight both waited until they could see the guns with their own eyes. Ash smirked as he threw a pokeball in his hand before catching it again. As the triggers were pushed a flash of red light was released from the foreign machine, showing a fox completely made out of ice. With a roar it summoned a transparent barrier around them all; all in a dome shape and the bullets fell. Both Dawn and Paul were shocked at how Ash was able to change the physical appearance of the move, Barrier.

"You impress me Ash." Paul teased. "I guess that is why we are rivals, right?"

With little time to respond Ash nodded as Paul released his own pokemon from their slumber. As it landed the ground shook, causing some grunts to lose grip of their gun or lose their aim on them all. Torterra raised his feet and stomps once again, causing the grunts to lose balance. With the signal from Paul to continue Dawn threw her own pokeball in the air to release a Prinplup in all of his glory.

He placed his fins near his beck and with the most concentration released thin neon beams of ice wildly. As if he was using Discharge. Every grunt was frozen into place as the penguin landed on top of Torterra with ease. As much they had stopped one death treat another came as the flames engulfed them all. Even the men in ice started to melt. Everyone came in closer as May held onto one of the pokemon she grabbed from her apartment. Without warning she rushed over to Torterra and climbed onto its tree. She threw her pokeball into the flames and the red light escaped. A pokemon with cannons in its shell raised its hand and like magic, water appeared underneath its feet.

The water rose and was under its full command. The pokemon pointed his arms forward and the water headed straight for them. Ash soon understood the message May was speaking.

"Barrier now Glaceon, stronger than ever!"

The ice fox roared its name high into the sky and surrounded them all behind a pink transparent barrier. All held boldly in their place as they watched the water head and crash right into them. For a few seconds they all seemed to be underwater as the barrier all kept them safe and dry. Ash watched at his Glaceon as it continued on to keep them safe. But cracks became evident as the mystic field broke sending them meters underwater.

Or so they thought.

Opening their eyes was a Beautiful with its eyes glowing. It was using the move Psychic, a move created by the mind. Jumping down from Torterra's back May reached to the others and pulled them onto their feet. An old fire escape was nearby and without any hesitation all rushed and climbed up. Looking behind an army of grunts from both criminal organisations pointed their guns at them. As Blastoise appeared from the frozen wave of water May reached out to both her empty pokeballs and returned them both. Causing the suspended wall of water to crash down on the grunts below them and flames to be wiped out instantly.

Watching with sadness May watched as the men screamed as meters of water crashed onto them, leaving the chance of them living very slim. The four watched until they no longer could hear the screams of the grunts in the air.

"There wasn't much I could do." May muttered softly. "The fire, the grunts – they were all after us."

With Glaceon still in his arms, Ash stood beside her. "War doesn't give us much options May."

Dawn and Paul watched on in silence as the river continue to pass them by and within minutes the water had died down and on the road were scattered men that looked like when ants when water had touched them. "I never knew your pokemon held such power." Dawn spoke as she kept her eyes stuck on the dead bodies.

"I don't know what came over me. I felt like telling what my Pokemon to do was something I've done before." May gazed at the pokeballs in her hands.

"You have. You use to be a coordinator." Dawn replied. "I use to look up to you so much and I still do." Dawn smiled. "You haven't lost your touch. Not one bit."

Walking out of the fire escape and through a window, "Thanks." Rubbing her arms together with her hands, "But let's sleep here for the night. It's getting rather cold."

The others agreed as they all made their way in through an apartment window. Looking around they all saw things were still placed as if there was no war happening. Paul walked over to the switches and noticed the power was out. Looking around he noticed Dawn had gathered blankets and Blaziken was started a small fire with whatever materials May could use to burn. Ash and Pikachu were looking through cupboards for quicks snacks.

"It's amazing what power war can do to us. It makes people value each other more." Paul spoke as Dawn made her way over to him handing over a blanket of his own.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Anyway I told the others where we are. They are taking a break of their own and will be here around midnight. We make our move then."

Accepting the blanket Dawn had given him, Paul nodded. "Alright but first," He reached out for her arm. "I want you to stay with me. Even for a few hours. Don't leave my side. Just stay."

With a smile the blunette pinched his cheeks lightly with both of her hands. "Alright, just promise you'll do the same for me."

* * *

The whole street was silent. There were no gun shots, no screams, and no yelling - pure silence. May wondered if this was right to have such peace in a middle of a new war or maybe an ambush was heading their way and within seconds they would all be dead. She couldn't rest as well as the others. Looking to the dark corner slept all their pokemon combined, she was glad they were able to sleep in a well structured building.

Her eyes turn back to the papers she was getting depressed over. Opening up the manila folder once again were more photos of her parents and her brother, their old home and gym, newspaper articles and magazine shots. Paper filled with notes about their whole family was neatly written with arrows pointing at one sentence and one at another. It was never ending.

Each newspaper article was stapled together in order as her eyes read the first one. It was when all gym leaders were now forced to join the army and hunt down the 'pokemon masters'. Next her father was accepted at Minster of Transportation, and then came many articles about her parents split and the disappearance of her younger brother and her. There was hardly anything about her mother as she had all read these articles and like one of them had wrote, her mother knew how to avoid the media her father was creating, on purpose or not.

A blanket soon fell over her shoulders causing her to look up. She noticed it was no other than Ash. With a blanket of his own he sat by May's side and near the fire they all made earlier. She didn't have to say a word for Ash to understand her reason of waking up early.

"It's about your father, isn't it?"

Nodding, May agreed. "His really popular here, isn't he?"

"Just a little," Both paused. "I really don't know what happened to him after saving him in his mansion about a month ago." Looking into the late night sky, "I'm sure his looking for us – for you."

Wrapping her arms around her knees, May joined Ash by looking up through the window and into the starry night. "Even though I have no recollection of my father, I'm sure he is. Any father who has a child missing would look for them, no matter what."

Ash's mind drifted back to the abandoned subway where he was only able to take a few seconds of his father being dragged by both NTR and Team Plasma. He was weak, and beaten to the point he found it hard to believe that was his own father. He nearly cried at the scene as he could do nothing but run as he wasn't in the greatest shape. He pressed his hand on his wound. It was still warm and fresh. But the pain he was feeling now was nothing to be compared when he was in that cell with his older brother.

"And so would any child if any of their parents went missing." Ash felt a soft fragile hand on top of his.

"I'm sure we'll be able to solve whatever your problem is and end this war for good." Moving in closer to Ash. "And then you can show me that world you love so much. You know where people can show their pokemon openly and become trainers and coordinators." Her eyes were filled with happiness but were also filled with a sense of sadness. "And maybe then, you can teach me how to be a coordinator again."

May raced into Ash's arm and there she let her quiet tears slide down her cheeks. Ash held her tightly and pulled her blanket back over her shoulders and held her until she finally fell asleep. Ash continued to pat her long brown hair as he gently laid her onto her back and watched her sleep. Lying on his side Ash continued to watch her.

"You're not going to remember anything, are you?"

Holding back his emotions he sat back up again with his arms around his knees and his blanket loosely over his shoulders. His precious times with May back when they first travelled now seem nothing but fiction. Those days where he would save her from pits and utter despair from losing a contest seem nothing but from a dream. Their relationship could no longer be based on their childhood memories but on the memories they were sharing now together and with their friends.

There was no backup; there were no more inside jokes that could be based on his early days as a pokemon trainer. Their past was nothing but a memory that would have meaning to him, not to May.

To May, they were as foreign as a language she couldn't understand, and never will.

Closing his eyes for the second time Ash snuggled beside May and waited for the others to meet up with them at midnight, like they all planned.

* * *

"Ash! Ash! Get up!"

Responding quickly Ash looked around and saw the others had made it to their destination but did not carry smiles all around. Some kept looking back and forward from the window as the familiar sounds of war echoed into the late night street. Their pokemon keeping an eye on the street while staying hidden. Glaceon made her way over to her trainer and snuggled in closer to keep him warm and to wake him up more slightly. Ash patted the ice fox back before making up to his feet.

"What's up?" Ash asked to Silver.

"I saw father with the NTR and Team Plasma. They are planning to set him a light on top of Team Corporations building as soon sunrise hits with the bill as well."

"What?" Ash's shock was delayed after hearing the plan NTR and Team Plasma planned to do with his father. "How cruel can these guys get?"

"Bad." Saturn replied. "If they could kill Mars and the others with ease and without any guilt I'm sure your father is no exception."

"We need to move Ash." Dawn appeared out of the group. "Or else you'll have no more father to look up to."

Taking in a moment to take control of his emotions, Ash blurted. "But how's mother and your dad Cyrus?"

"Both are fine. Father is helping everyone leave the city. His trusting us and whatever is left of the military to take down NTR and Plasma."

Without any delay Ash agreed with the plan her brother, Dawn and Saturn had come up as they made their way to them. With shadows of the early morning all of them released their best pokemon by their side and the others back into their balls. Jumping on rooftops it did not take long for them to be only a few blocks away from the building.

Looking down the presence was huge. Grunts with citizens they had captured by their side, not bothering to struggle as a pot filled with fire was seen at the top. It seemed they had moved Ash's father death earlier than expected.

"May, tell Beautifly to use psychic to remove the rope around the people's wrists then Stephan tell Zebstrika to use Discharge and aim it at the grunts. That should causer enough panic to let us slip by."

Agreeing to Saturn's words both followed. Beautifly's eyes glowed bright and quietly the ropes slipped off the captured victims and seconds later, thunder that looked like it came from the skies shocked all the grunts, making most faint while others unable to move. The ones unaffected chased after the escaped victims as Ash and the others slipped through the chaos.

As they entered they all didn't speak as anybody released an attack on whoever they saw and classed their enemy. Glaceon set up her barrier when gun bullets were shot as Misty's Starmie released powerful hot water at the grunts as they fell and hissed at their burns. All rushed past and a few floors higher more grunts blocked their paths. As it all pained them to hurt more blinded grunts Dawn commanded her Prinplup to push them aside with powerful attacks of Steel Wing and Silver's Sneasel froze their feet in place with Ice beam.

More and more came and Iris was now forced to attack. Haxorus roared as he picked up fallen pieces of rubble and threw it at the men, causing half of them to faint and sadly, die from one hit and Bianca's Cinccino shot Bullet seed at any men she saw held any guns. Torterra released waves of Razor leaf and men that headed their way at high speeds. The sharp edges of the leaves left scars on both the grunts outfits and skin.

But Team Plasma didn't give in as the stair case they all were running on suddenly split into two, leaving only Silver, May and Ash to press onwards. Reaching their hands over they were able to bring Misty and Iris from their near deaths and pulled them up towards them.

"Go!" Stephan yelled. "We'll find another way up. Just keep going!"

Having no choice but to agree all pressed forward and Ash and Silver were soon reminded of the night they saw the flames coming out their father's office. Rushing over Silver knocked the door down only to see nobody was there. There were no flames, no body or scream, only the sound of a gun getting ready to shoot. Certain yellow ears rose up and from the Ash's hood Pikachu destroyed the bullet with a powerful thunderbolt. All were amazed with the speed Pikachu had despite years without a proper battle.

"Impressive." A voice echoed as two grunts jumped from the dark and pinned down Misty and Iris with ease. Silver nor May or Ash could move as Ash felt one gun pointed right behind his skull and another pointed right at them where a man stood where a desk once stood. "You truly deserve the title of Pokemon Master." The voice teased. It was no surprise to see the voice belonged to Ghetsis.

"Where is my father?!" Ash blurted. As Ash was going to yell more the man behind him poked the barrel of the gun down his neck to remind him that any word of his could be his last.

"Gentle Corless," Ghetsis spoke. "I don't want the party to stop just when we got all our guests together."

"So was it your idea to invite Mr. Bad hair day here?" Misty teased only to receive a warning shot from the professor. The bullet just missed her feet. Corless just gave a devil-like smile to the ex-gym leader. Misty shuddered.

"So Ash," Everyone's attention was brought back to the mad man. "How does it feel to be losing your father for the second time now?" Ghetsis began to mock the young teen. "Finally, I can have revenge on the people that ruined my plans." The crazy man waved his gun in his hands as he made his way up to him. "You see, I was the one who had the idea of changing the whole world first but your bullshit father stole it from me!"

"Well our father was the one who started the whole criminal organisation thing before you guys came in." Ash teased.

"Shut up!" Ghetsis shot one bullet into the roof. "I have no time with your petty teasing. Your father is going to die in one hour and you children can't do anything about it!"

His anger rose as Ash tried to stay in his place to avoid yet another bullet going through him. May withdrew closer to Ash and Silver stood in his place. They all knew Ghetsis was right. Any move, right or wrong would cost the life of their father and even anyone of them in the room. Too many lives had been lost. Any more would prove hard for them to accept.

_"Shit." _Ash muttered. _"I can't lose now. Not after what I've lost and sacrifice to get here. I'm bringing this all to an end."_

Playing risk taker Ash lunged at the old man, causing all the other guns to point and shoot towards Ash but the others got ahead and knocked the deadly weapons out of their hands and May pushing Corless out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Iris and Misty both used their own pokemon to throw the grunts out of the building, hearing their screams of help before hearing nothing but silence.

But it was not over as Ghetsis was able to reach over for the gun Ash had thrown out of his hands. Pointing it blank range Ash could hear the trigger being pushed hearing a scream. As if a God had answered his prayers a man riding a white dragon leaped towards his father through a window and knocking the gun out of his hands once more.

"Stop this father!" N screamed. "Enough!"

"Get off me you useless child!" The old man screamed.

N looked up to the group of five. "Run, save your father Ash! Go!"

Without a second doubt, all ran without taking another glance back. Reaching the roof seemed too easy as no grunts, no guns headed their way. On the roof stood 'proudly' was Ash and Silver's father. Hanging over a barrel of oil with a long rope alit; acting like a ticking clock. With Misty and Iris to guard the door Ash and his brother and May rushed over.

"There is oil all over!" May panicked.

"Water isn't going to cut it. Not only oil and water don't mix but if the water pressure isn't strong enough it will only add more fuel to the fire." Silver explained as climbed up the wooden frame and to the knot that held his father over the barrels of oil.

"All we can do is delay it, and then leg it once father is out." Ash explained as he to, reached over to where his father was hanging and attempted to release his father.

"Or you can both be little good children and let the man die." Corless spoke over with pokemon by his side. Their eyes glow red as if he controlled their minds.

"If one man's life is the cost of power, why won't you let him die?" Ghetsis's voice sent fear right down their spines.

Ash couldn't find the words to even ask how he had escaped N. Did he kill him, did he shoot N and ran up here with his just arrived friend, Corless with him. Ghetsis smiled. "You must be wondering how I got here. Easy." Both men threw Iris and Misty towards them. "Your girls here didn't put much of a fight."

"It's because you got your grunts to knock our pokemon and us out when you guys were losing!" Iris screamed only to be quietly silent when a glare of a pokemon sent fear right into her.

"Now now little girl." Ghetsis teased. "I have to tell you, this whole NTR and Team Plasma joining together was nothing but a show. There is no Neo Team Rocket. It's been us all this time. A nice little joke don't you think?" the two man men laughed.

"Now tell me boy," Corless spoke up. "Why save this man when you can control and have unlimited power over this region and the others despite his horrid past?"

"Because he is my father!" Ash snapped. "So what if his done bad things in the past? What matters are now and the future. It's not too late to change your path!"

Corless's pokemon came in closer. "And what path do you suggest?"

Ash took quick glances and saw Silver was making good progress in saving their father. He soon took a look down at the rope that continued to burn. There was not much time left.

"Any path can change. If you can't leave the one you're on at least try to change it! There's nothing wrong with that!"

The man mad laughed at Ash's words. "Well I'm on the path of power and successes and right now I believe I'm changing it for the better." Corless raised his hand, pointed at Ash as a crazy yet powerful Beartic launched many spikes of ice towards Ash until a small mouse jumped from his hood and smashed them all with a powerful Iron tail. Pikachu soon landed down at his master's feet.

"I refuse to let anyone else change this world for their own desperate need of power!" Pointing at Beartic, "Iron tail Pikachu!"

Pikachu rushed over to the bear with quick speed and jumped up to its height and released a powerful iron attack right into his face and then another in his chest. The bear continued to take one step closer to the edge. The attacks kept coming giving him no time to escape yet alone, attack. With one final blow ice type fell. Pikachu closed his eyes to save him from the image of a pokemon dying without its consent.

Soon bright light headed towards him from behind, with the right timing the mouse was able to jump over the beam of fire that a Ninetails had aimed towards him.

"No, Ninetails, a simple flamethrower is not going to cut it. Use Fire Blast to cover more range." Ghetsis commanded.

Giving no choice the nine tailed beast released a powerful fire attack, burst into different directions after being released. The flames were so high it just touched Pikachu's tail, leaving a horrible burn mark on his tail. The little mouse screamed in pain. The area of impact from the fire blast caused the rope to burn more, giving little time for Silver to save his father.

As Ash and Corless and Ghetsis battled May looked over to Glaceon. Upset that Ash was not using her to battle but understood why. He didn't want to end up the way the fallen Beartic did. Not understanding why, May lips began to move. "Water Pulse, let's go!"

Catching everyone off guard, rings of water crashed into the fox. May took a few steps back as the anger the fire fox was showing both to her and Glaceon. Not backing down, May pressed on. "And again!"

The ice fox jumped high into the air and did a quick front summersault and released even bigger rings of water at the fox. Ninetails jumped backwards and released a powerful Fire Blast attack. The heat was so hot the rings of water evaporated within seconds of the attack. Ghetsis looked at the newbie trainer. "Nice try little girl but this game is already over!"

Beartic suddenly appeared as if he came from the dead and had already prepared a Hyper Beam just for her. At their eyes met the beam was released. Seconds from impact, Glaceon jumped up to her trainer's back for height and jumped into the air once more. Glaceon's body was glowing pink as she took the attack for her. Rays of light were scattered everywhere as the hyper beam was over and the fox of ice returned the attack, twice the power and the bear was once again pushed over the roof.

Afterwards Ninetails appeared with great speed and with all its nine tails lit up; it began to slam each of her nine tails at the ice fox. After a few hits Glaceon released her barrier and her defence started to rise. But even after increasing her stats, she was badly injured. There did Pikachu run at high speed at the nine tailed beast covered in electricity and headed straight into Ninetails, causing another pokemon to fall overboard.

"It's over Corless and Ghetsis!" Ash yelled.

"Oh no its not," The man pointed behind Ash's shoulder to the rope that was nearly burnt out. "There isn't time for all you to escape. That battle was only a distraction." The professor watched as Silver and Giovanni escaped and were only a few meters from Ash. "Even if you saved the mad man you'll all die here." He broke into manically laughter. "Sacrifice is a small price to pay for power."

"You're insane, you both are!" Ash spat. He saw Silver reaching over to May who he was dragging her up with his other free arm to escape the roof. Looking at the other side he saw Glaceon and Pikachu making their way over.

His eyes glanced at the rope as it had little to go before reaching its end. Looking over to Glaceon, "Glaceon, use Barrier, now!" Ash screamed. "Protect them!"

"But Ash what about you!?" May panicked. The tone of desperation and sadness was evident in her voice.

Ash looked back at the woman he loved and gave her a soft warm smile as he reached over for Corless and Ghetsis and dragged them by their coats. He dragged the crazy men closer to the barrels of oil. "What are you doing?!" Both tried to escape Ash's grasp but it too late as the rope was only seconds from reaching the barrels.

"Bringing you, Ghetsis and this unknown world to an end!" Pulling them closer he took a quick glance at May, his friends and his pokemon. "Do it, Glaceon and remember, I love you all!"

The ice fox shook her head before looking up, hearing her master spoke words to her.

"Do it."

With tears building in her eyes May watched as Glaceon put up a powerful barrier and Mirror Coat combined as she watched Ash fall with Corless and Ghetsis in his arms. As the rope ran out a huge explosion followed. Leaving nothing for the imagination as smoke covered their view. As they stood under the dome not even the sound of the explosion could be heard. But for a second, May could hear his voice, speaking out to her.

_"I love you." _

It was nothing but painful silence and as the smoke and debris subsided the dome faded as Glaceon fainted and Pikachu broke the fall by catching her.

Looking around May saw the major busy street of Republic City had been wiped out due to the explosion. All of Ash's friends stood in shock, unable to understand or cope with what had just happened. The others that could not reach them earlier rushed over and smiled for a moment that everyone was safe but then worry came over them all.

_"I'm sorry. So sorry I couldn't show you to that place I loved so much."_

His words sounded so clear as May fell to her knees, now unleaseing all her tears. Anger came over her as she picked up a piece of the fallen building and threw it recklessly.

_"They say grief occurs in five stages. First, there's denial followed by anger, then comes bargaining and depression then finally acceptance."_

Nobody could make a step as they tried to fix their own emotions. May continued to throw piece by piece like a child on a tantrum with each throw, came a scream of pure anger. A certain bluenette could not take any longer as she rushed over and embraced May tightly as she continued to cry tears of her own.

May's hands continued to shake as she tried to pick up another piece but her hands failed to deliver. Soon she couldn't help but wrap those arms around Dawn. For a brief moment she felt time has stop and she was embracing Ash. And she was, just for a short amount of time.

_"Sacrifice demands the surrender of things we cherish the most above all else."_

Pulling back May took in a glimpse of his face and that smile she longed to see. His eyes were filled with such happiness and joy, seeing her safe seem to bring a smile to his face. For once in May's life, she was looking forward of forgetting who she was just to be with him. She was willing to lose herself in his love and begin anew.

_"Only out of the agony of those losses can a new resolution be born."_

She knew he was looking forward to those happy days with her and his family by his side. Returning into her arms May felt a tear of his crash into her before seeing him fade from his sight and soon reality returned and it was Dawn that was holding her.

_"An undying devotion more than one's self and a moral duty to see a journey through..."_

As May broke her embrace with Dawn she stood up onto her two feet. Trembling at first she started to walk a few steps before stopping and looking up to the night sky.

She couldn't smile, she couldn't be happy now knowing he was gone, but living up to his name, his glory and his dreams. This was something she felt right to do. Something she felt like her second life was made to live...

_"...to its absolute completion." _

* * *

In this unknown world, pokemon are not mystic beasts from fairy tales. In this unknown world, you can begin a battle without losing a life or starting a war. In this unknown world you can challenge somebody to a fight without making an enemy. In this unknown world, pokemon masters are not criminals but people who people have now come to respect once more.

In this world, pokemon run free and now can enjoy the air once more. They can roam around, have fun and train to get stronger. They can be free without being hunted, only if they were getting caught by a trainer to train and befriend.

In this city pokemon centres have returned. The famous pink nurse and her Audino's returned with their cheerful smiles as children come to her. Here everybody is welcome without a fee. Police Jenny comes and patrols the street not with guns but with her faithful pokemon by her side.

In the street where the war ended, a boy with a Salamence by his side gazed at the empty block where stories of one boy risked his life to not only stop a new treat but end an old one. He patted his dragon as the vision of that boy came into his mind, a scene that happened decades ago. Saving him from an abandoned subway from soldiers that were after people that were treated as criminals and rebels of their time.

Placing an empty bottle of the same hyper potion that he had given to his Bagon all those decades ago the boy smiled as he continued to make his way to his destination. Entering a building and up the stairs he sees the woman that had changed Pallet town for the better, sitting outside on a rocking chair, with the view of the whole city for her to look at.

Walking outside he stood by her side, waiting for her to say anything at all. With her snow like hair dancing in the breeze she looked up and smiled. She sees Salamance by the balcony, flying high nearby.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?"

With his arms crossed, the boy nodded. "Yeah, to believe I was only a child hiding in those abandoned subway when he came along."

She didn't mind hearing his stories to her. In fact she loved it. He was now treated as a hero and not like the criminal of a business tycoon in her youth all those years ago. He looked her in his eyes and could see that happiness that his name would always bring to her. But it would quickly fade away when his death would flash back into her mind.

"It's okay now May. You can go."

She giggles. "You know me too well Ashe."

Smiling, "Well you did raise me like your own son." He looks back at her. "Go, his waiting."

May looked back at her adopted son with a warm smile. Her eyes were filled with such joy. _Thank you. _She whispered. And as the boy closed his eyes to hide his own emotions he knew she had been holding back for way too many years. Holding her hand he sees her eyes were finally closed. Placing his head on her hand he cried a tear or two.

In this chair sat a wonderful woman who brought a once dead and unknown world back from the dead and gave it a new life and a new meaning. She had shared her love and passion for the city and pokemon like no mayor could ever meet. That woman was named May.

But as much happiness she would share to her people Ashe knew too well where her true happiness was. Looking up to the bright summer sky, he smiled.

It was in that unknown world that no skyscraper could ever reach, no flying type can fly up to. It was only a place where people like heroes could live and where lovers could spend eternity in happiness with the people they care for.

And that unknown world was no other then Heaven.

* * *

**A/N: **So is everyone still intact? I was up 1am writing this, haha, if only I did the same for school work. I think this is my longest chapter yet - 26 pages.

I didn't want to make this chapter into two parts because I believe you'll just lose the feel and the build up so I've stuck with it. I hope the ending made any sense. I wanted to talk about everyones lives at the end but it would just get all cluttered and messy and I was running out of ideas. So I thought to keep it simple but I guess I'll explain a little here since the story is finished.

Silver and Iris hooked up. Bianca and Stephan went their own ways. Paul and Dawn got married. Saturn ran a new business with Silver. Misty returned to being a gym leader and Drew and Brianna moved to Johto to raise their family. I believe that answers that. And well May? I think we all know what happened to her.

Anyway I want to thank everyone that has supported this story to the very end. I'm so glad to get such praise and reviews about this story. I'll be writing my other story which has a completely different feel to this story. I hope to see you all there. Bye guys!

**~midnight**


End file.
